


Teachers Pet

by Justeen_96



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), calum hood - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Luke Hemmings, F/M, Luke Hemmings & Calum Hood Friendship, Needy Luke Hemmings, Smut, So much smut, Teacher Luke Hemmings, Teachers pet - Freeform, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 52,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justeen_96/pseuds/Justeen_96
Summary: "Now are you going to be a good girl or do I have to send you to detention?""Too late, I already have to supervise those brats anyways."----"Did you see Mr. Hemmings today? He looks completely fuckable in that tight button up." I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I cleared my throat to get the girls attention."Back to class ladies." Amber, clearly embarrassed that I had heard what she had said, turned tail with her friends and headed down the hallway. I sighed as I continued my round. Luke did look pretty fuckable but would I ever admit it to his face? No way in hell.-x-In which two teachers, one from Math and one from English, "hate" each other.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Original Female Character(s), Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood, Luke Hemmings/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	1. Annie: Break Room

I was running late again but what was new. If there was a school record for the teacher with the most tardies, I would win. I think I even have some of the students beat. Being on time is not one of my strong points, though I wish it was. It's sort of a running joke in my family that I'd be late to my own damn wedding. I had scowled at the ridicule but.. It might actually happen. "Come on already!" I groaned as I tapped my thumbs against the steering wheel. The light had yet to turn green for our section of the road. When it had turned green a few minutes ago, it barely let the first line of cars move forward before the light changed to yellow. It frustrated me to no end. But this crossroads here was always causing problems.

When the light finally turned green, it stayed that way long enough for me to move across the road and continue my route to work. In another five minutes I would officially be late. Our schools policy was that all teachers had to be there before seven. It was now six fifty-five. Even though classes didn't officially start until seven thirty, it was still a good thing to get there early and be able to sit my ass down in the break room before I had to teach English to a bunch of sophomores or juniors who couldn't give a damn about what I was teaching. Sometimes I really hated my job.

At 7:05 I pulled into the parking lot for the school with a scowl on my face. Because of some old lady crossing the street on Maple, I was late. With an angry huff, I grabbed up my bag, shuffling my binders together full of students work, ungraded tests and other bullshit like that. "Hi Ms. Carter!" A voice rang out as I closed the door to my car. Looking up, I found Jessica and some of her friends leaning up against the brick wall of the school. Jessica waved. Smiling, I waved back. Her and her friends resumed their conversation as I headed into the school, breathing out.

_Leave your anger in the car Annie. It doesn't belong here_. Tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, I moved some papers around in my hands to find myself a pen. I knew I had buried one somewhere in the stack of nonsense. As I moved down the hallway, students parted for me. Nobody wants to run into a teacher, or come in much close contact with them. Well, every teacher except Mr. Hemmings. God, please don't let me run into him today.

Finding my pen, I quickly wrote on the inside of my palm a little note to myself to pick up groceries later. If I don't have that information somewhere visible, I would forget and I couldn't be bothered at the moment to find my sticky notes. They were probably inside my ginormous purse somewhere and I wasn't about to go digging for them. Pushing the pen behind my ear, I moved down the hallways automatically towards the teachers lounge. It's not much. One sofa against a corner, a table with a few chairs in the middle. There's cabinets up against one wall, a fridge by the window that looks out towards the quad. A microwave to heat up food and a coffee maker that is always filled with decaf, unfortunately. Ms. Lennox can't "handle caffeine" or some bullshit. If she can't handle it, she shouldn't be drinking coffee. Pushing open the door marked for staff only, I breathed a sigh of relief when I found Calum inside along with Jenny from the science department and Tony from arts. "Morning everyone."

"Hello Annie." Jenny greeted, moving her coffee cup in the air a little as a wave. Tony was stuffing his face with a bagel but waved enthusiastically. It almost made me laugh. Calum was pouring coffee into one of the generic paper cups we have in the cupboards and I leaned against the counter smiling at him.

"Hey, what's up?" I said.

"Lennox poison the watering hole again?" I asked him. Calum laughed, showing his perfect teeth.

"Not this time. Ms. Lennox arrived with her signature Starbucks drink." He replies, handing me the cup of coffee he was pouring for himself while also grabbing another cup.

"Ah yes, her vanilla whatever frappe. It's more sugar than it is coffee." I said, bringing my cup to my lips as I placed my mountain of papers on the counter.

"You didn't finish grading those?" Calum notes glancing over the stack.

"Nope, guess I shouldn't have gone to that party over the weekend." I replied with a smirk. Calum licks his lips slowly and shrugs.

"I hear that. Michael dragged me out to a bar. When he got shitfaced, I had to take him back to my place."

"You know, one day I'm going to have to meet this Michael guy. You always talk about him." Calum snorted, shaking his head. "That bad huh? Well, sorry he ruined your night then. You could have taken home some strapping young girl but instead, you left with the person you came with."

"Please, I'm not a one night stand kind of guy." I smiled a little. "As for Michael, he _is_ that bad and he's very flirty so I try my best to keep pretty girls away from him." He said.

"Aw shucks Calum. That warms my heart." He started laughing and I could see from the corner of my eye, Jenny and Tony leaving together, discussing the latest political news. "But hey, if Michael's willing to flirt with me, who am I to stop him." I grabbed up my stuff again and Calum followed me so we could sit at the table.

"Well, you don't like it when Luke does it so I'd assume you wouldn't like another friend of mine flirting with you." I scoffed, looking out the window as I sipped my coffee. "Exactly."

"Okay but Luke is an asshole and he's just trying to get under my skin." I said with a scowl.

"He's really not that bad. You just hate him because of that prank he pulled when you got here."

"Well it was a dick move." Calum didn't argue with that because he knew I was right. It was a dick move. It was a new school year, this was my first job out of college and I was nervous. Luke took it too far. It's apparently a tradition here for the teachers to embarrass the newbies. It's usually not done in front of the students and only the teachers really know about it, not even the principle caught wind of it until what Luke did to me. Which is indication already that he fucked up.

The teachers had decided that they were going to prank me by putting bugs in my purse because they had noticed the first week that I religiously carry it around, and still do despite Luke's traumatizing actions. They were supposed to be fake of course, those plastic ones you might see on Halloween or something but Luke, Luke thought it would be funnier if they were actual bugs.

I don't know when exactly he slipped them into my purse because I don't remember leaving it alone with him but it must have been sometime when we were all in the break room together. I was supposed to open it then and there in the teachers lounge but I didn't. Instead, I picked up my purse, my papers and left. And I somehow went a whole three periods without opening it. I didn't need to, my phone was on the desk, sticky notes along with them. There was simply no need. Not until the assembly that is.

At the assembly, I needed to grab some tissues for a student behind me who was sniffling. She had asked me and I opened my purse. When I stuck my hand in, I didn't think anything was wrong at first. Not until I felt something crawl up my arm. With a small yelp, I pulled my hand out and shook a large spider off of it. The students around us gasped. The girl sitting next to me freaked out, she was an arachnophobe. When she screamed, everyone looked our way and when she accidentally knocked over my purse, bugs of all kind fell out. She continued to scream and then everyone was confused and scared, except for me. I was embarrassed. And except for Luke who was laughing his ass off.

The Principle was angry at me for causing a scene but when Luke fessed up, he was angry at all the teachers. There were to be no more _behind closed doors_ pranks. I got a warning and Luke got off scot free. It just didn't seem right. He put the bugs there he should have gotten reprimanded. For the rest of the school year, the students called me The Bug Lady. It was over two years ago now but it still irks me.

"Yeah, substituting fake bugs for real bugs, that was stupid on his part."

"Yeah, I know." The door to the room opened up again and I didn't even have to look up to see who it was. I could smell his cologne from two hallways down.

"Looks like a party in here." Luke said, stepping inside. "I smell caffeinated coffee."

"Lennox brought Starbucks." Calum replied as Luke walked forward. I, meanwhile, refused to acknowledge him.

"Ah, I love Starbucks days. Hello Ms. Carter."

"Go to hell Mr. Hemmings." I said, standing up with a smile. Luke chuckled as I threw my cup away.

"Now is that anyway to say good morning?" He asked. "Don't people in France greet each other with a kiss? Shouldn't we be upholding some sort of tradition or.."

"Don't push her Luke." Calum interrupted.

"We're not in France, we're not French." I muttered, gathering my things. Luke stepped to the side as I tried to move around him.

"Aw come on darling, don't be so rude." I tilted my up head a little, scowling. I was 5'7 but Luke was at least five inches taller. "How about just a kiss on the cheek?" He tapped his face lightly. I turned to look at Calum who shrugged apologetically.

"You're the epitome of arrogance Mr. Hemmings." When I walked away this time, he didn't get in my way again.


	2. Luke: Hot For Teacher

"You're the epitome of arrogance Mr. Hemmings." She smiled a little, tauntingly. I really wish she knew better than to call me that though. I was fine when the students said it, I didn't get the shivers when Ms. Lennox said it (the apparently sexiest women teacher here) but whenever my name rolled off of Annie's tongue, all I could think about was fucking her against the nearest wall.

I wanted to hear her moan my name and feel her nails dig into my back. I wanted to feel her body against mine, slick with sweat and feel her tug on my hair. I want to see her face as she climaxes because it's probably the hottest thing in the world. I wish she knew how hard she makes me but she just thinks I'm an asshole. Which is kind of true.

Annie walked out of the room, her heels hitting the floor, completing her angry, defensive demeanor. I exhaled slowly, smelling her lingering perfume. God, I was probably going to have to jack off later because of this encounter. "You have it bad Luke." I glanced over at Calum as he sipped his coffee quietly, the only witness to our little argument.

"Shut up." I said with a frown, going to sit across from him.

"She hates you dude. She'll never go for you. I've heard her say it myself." Yeah, that's why I was kind of pissed off at Calum. Him and Annie work in the English department together. They both teach sophomore and junior English classes, so they hang out a lot. It irritates me to no end.

"Yeah well, I'm not trying to date her. I just want.."

"To fuck her brains out, yeah. I know. You've told me multiple times." I rolled my eyes at him. "And I'm telling you that's never going to happen. You have to give up on her."

"Have you ever known me to give up on something I want?" I asked him, leaning forward on the table. Calum signed, downing the rest of his coffee, crushing up the paper cup in his hand as he finished.

"No."

"Exactly. I'll change her mind, eventually." Calum said nothing, just licked his lips and stood up.

"Don't you have a math class to go teach?" As soon as the words left his mouth, the first bell rang, signaling that students had five minutes to get to their first class. I stood up with Calum, the two of us heading to the door.

"Yeah, yeah. Have a good day bud."

"I'll try." Calum murmured.

"Hello Mr. Hood, Mr. Hemmings!" Several senior girls called out, looking the two of us up and down. Calum and I exchanged a look and smiled back at the girls, waving. It turned them into giggling messes.

"Should have taught college." Calum muttered before heading down the opposite hallway. I chuckled a little, walking to my classroom just a few steps from the teachers lounge.

"Good morning Mr. Hemmings." A voice said cheerily behind me as I unlocked the classroom door. It was probably Molly and her friends. They're seniors and flirt with me to no end. I always try to be cordial back but they make things difficult for me.

"Morning." I reply curtly, opening the door and ushering the three girls in. Molly pouts a little at my short acknowledgment but heads inside the classroom. None of these girls understand that they're minors. They think they're all grown up in high school but they're still just kids and being a younger teacher, Calum and I have to be extra careful not to show affection or favoritism to any of the students because even a rumor about us being with one of the younger girls could get us fired or worse, sent to jail.

"Mr. Hemmings could you go over some of the homework with us? I didn't understand a couple of the problems." Jacob said, raising his hand and then slowly lowering it as he spoke.

"Of course. What did you need help with?"

\----

Annie and I were on lunch duty together. That meant we had to stand around the cafeteria, occasionally walk out into the quad and talk to each other, mostly about what to do with kids who were misbehaving. Annie hates that last bit. Not misbehaving kids, but talking to me. She always makes this really cute disgusted face when I walk over to her.

"Hey Annie."

"Ms. Carter." She corrected me, crossing her arms as she surveyed the room.

"Ms. Carter, see anything you don't like?" I asked with a grin. She gave me a once over and looked away. I assumed that meant she didn't like me being next to her. I laughed. "Ah don't be like that darling." I said quietly.

"Don't call me darling in front of students." She hissed. "They'll start thinking we're together."

"I'm sure some of them already think that we're fucking Ms. Carter." I had heard a rumor once that Annie and I were fucking each other in empty classrooms and as soon as I heard it, that was all I could think about. Bending Annie over her desk, fucking her against a wall of informational newsletters, making her moan on the large tables in the art room. My palms were getting sweaty now remembering it.

"Well that's disgusting." She murmured. "You are no closer to fucking me than Johnny from my third period." I snickered.

"Whose Johnny?"

"A horny sophomore kid. I caught him jacking off once and he's been infatuated with me ever since."

"Hmm I know what he means. If you caught me with my hand down pants, it would only make me jerk off faster." She scoffed, moving away from me,

"Grow up Mr. Hemmings." She said before walking away. I licked my lips slowly watching her move away. Thank god I didn't have an erection. Sometimes just picturing Annie naked is enough to get me excited. Running a hand through my hair, I turned back to face the kids, a smirk on my lips. One day she would stop refusing my advances. It was only a matter of time.

\----

"Jake I will not repeat myself. Principles office, now." She declared. Annie and I just broke up a fight between two boys out in the quad. I was kind of amused by the whole situation. Annie on the other hand was just angry.

"Fuck off bitch." Jake said, turning his glare towards Annie and away from the freshman he had just punched in the face. It's rare to see her surprised, nothing ever seems to phase her but being called a bitch did. She was so startled, she didn't say anything. That's when I stepped in. No way in hell was I going to let some punk ass kid with a big attitude insult a teacher, let alone Annie, like that.

"Fine Jake, I'll take you there myself and I'll make sure to tell the Principle what you just called Ms. Carter." Jake's eyes widened as he began to stammer out an apology. Not even to Ms. Carter though, but to me. "Huh-uh, sure." I muttered, with a roll of his eyes. "Now follow me." Jake shut up and hung his head before moving to follow me. I hear Annie let out a sigh before turning to the rest of the kids.

"Please go back to lunch everyone and get ready for your next class." The students slowly began to wander away. I glance back at Annie and she's comforting the young freshman who will surely have a black eye in the next hour or so. "Come on, lets go to the Nurses office." Her soft voice is full of kindness and it makes me smile.

"Now, are you going to tell the Principal what happened or shall I?" I demanded of Jake. The boy said nothing, resorting to the silent treatment as we moved down the halls. "Well, I guess it will be me then."

"You know, just because you're fucking her Mr. Hemings doesn't mean..." I bared my teeth and cut him off.

"You have no right to speak about Ms. Carter and I that way. We are simply colleagues and you have no right to disrespect her or me like that. Got it?" Jake said nothing. After dropping Jake off with the principal and lightly flirting with his secretary Mrs. Braxton (an elderly women who is too cheeky for her own good who seems to have the hots for me) I headed for Annie's classroom where I knew she would be preparing for her next class.

Standing just outside the doorway, I watched as Annie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she shuffled some papers around her desk. Pulling up a sticky note she grabbed the pen behind her ear and began to write something down on the note before sticking it to the top of the papers. "Why are you staring at me?" Annie called out. I smirked, stepping into the classroom.

"I just came to see if you were alright." Annie gives me a quizzical look, putting the pen back behind her ear.

"I'm not the one who got punched in the face."

"But Jake called you a bitch." Annie looks away. "You seemed really surprised by that. I've never seen you surprised. Not even when you dumped all those bugs out of your purse during the pep rally." Annie made a face at me.

"What's your point Mr. Hemmings." I sigh.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay." Annie stares at me for a second and then shrugs, turning to the whiteboard.

"I'm fine. Nothing I haven't been called before. I guess he just caught me off guard. I forgot how disrespectful teenage boys could be." She begins writing something down on the board and I frown a little at how casually she mentioned that she has been called a bitch before. The bell rang. "Goodbye Mr. Hemmings."

"See you around Annie." Before she could reprimand me for calling her by her name, I had disappeared out the doorway and down the hall.


	3. Annie: A Meal Between Friends

"Annie, I swear to god if you do not hit that..."

"Oh shut up Jules. You've ever even met him. You only know what I've told you." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah and what you've told me is that this guy is a total hottie. You need to jump his bones for my sake."

"Why do you still talk like a teenager?" Jules glared at me. I smiled slowly which only made her hit my arm.

"Beside the point _Annabelle_. This Calum guy sounds Capital A, _amazing_. You need some love in your life girl." I sigh, knowing she's right. "Just ask him out tomorrow. You guys always talk to each other so what's the big deal? There's no way he's going to say no to you."

"He _could_ say no." I counter, running a hand through my messy hair. "Because not only do we work together, one of his best friends is trying to jump _my_ bones." Jules snorted.

"Yeah, I know but he's a jerk and you don't go for jerks. I go for jerks so you should let me at him." I start laughing. "I'm serious! I'll get him off your back in two seconds flat. All he has to do is see me."

"You're really rockin that confidence right now." I say as I begin to stand. "Everyone better watch out."

"You know it. Now go grade papers and think about what I said!" She calls out as I head down the hallway.

"Sure Jules!" I reply, just to satisfy her. I couldn't ask Calum out, no way in hell. But now... It was the only thing I could think about.

* * *

"Morning Annie." Someone said, coming up behind me. Startled, I jumped a little and heard Calum laugh as he began to walk beside me. "Jumpy this morning aren't we?" I flashed back to my conversation with Jules and my heart began to pound in my chest.

"A little." I said nervously, smiling at him. "Ready for work?" He smirked.

"You know it." He replied sarcastically. "This is my favorite part of my day."

"Oh yes of course, mine too." I say with a shake of my head and a laugh. I've always loved that Calum's humor matched my own. Several students greeted us as we made our way to the teachers lounge.

"Hey, I just noticed. You're here early." He's right of course. I had spent most of the night thinking about what Jules had said. The fantasy of asking Calum out had followed me into my dreams and caused me to wake up before my alarm went off which meant that I had plenty of time to get ready for work and leave at an appropriate time but that also meant I was probably going to have to drink tons of coffee to stay awake through the day.

"Yeah, I can't always be tardy can I?" I asked him. Calum chuckled, holding the door to the teachers lounge open for me.

"But then you wouldn't be the Annie I know and love." I laughed as we entered the room but my happy demeanor nearly dropped when I saw Luke and Ms. Lennox conversing by the window that looked out to the quad. I rolled my eyes as Luke waved at Calum and I had to resist the urge to flip him off.

"It's decaf isn't it." I whispered to Calum as we stared at the coffee maker. He sighs.

"It's a safe bet." I really wanted to deck Ms. Lennox right now. Jules usually makes decaf back at our apartment too and I never have enough time in the morning to make my own pot of coffee or head out to Starbucks. I don't know why I didn't think of it today though, one of the only days I've been early. "Come on." Calum whispers, a small smile on his face.

"Come on where?" I ask him as he tugs on my arm, leading us back out into the hallway.

"Lets go to Starbucks. It's just up the street." I glance at my watch. We have forty minutes until class starts. I lick my lips, thinking. "Oh come on, you're always late anyways." He teases me. I shove his shoulder lightly.

"Alright Mr. Hood. I'll take up your offer."

"Alright Ms. Carter!" The two of us high-fived and hurriedly rushed out of the lounge, heading back to the front entrance. "Next time we'll play hooky and ditch class altogether." Calum jokes, bumping his shoulder against mine.

"That sounds wonderful. Let's go to the beach." I say with a smile, trying not to blush under his gaze.

"It's like you can read my mind Ms. Carter." I laugh a little as he holds the door open for me again.

The walk to Starbucks is short, the two of us laugh and joke the entire time and my insides feel queasy as I look at him. He's such a nice guy and I want to take initiative and ask him out but what if he says no? I know Luke and him talk about me, Calum's mentioned it a couple of times, but did Luke call Dibs? Which is a completely childish thing to do but I know it's something guys take _very_ seriously. Or maybe Calum has a "no dating coworkers" rule. I was overthinking asking him out so much that I completely forgot how to properly order coffee.

"A vanilla Frappuccino please." It was the first thing that I had caught my eye on the menu. It wasn't my usual but at least I liked it well enough.

"And I'll have just a black coffee please." Calum said, putting his hand on my shoulder and giving the girl his credit card.

"Calum." I hissed, fumbling for the latch of my purse.

"It's not a big deal Annie." He said with a smile. The girl swiped his card and he removed his hand from my shoulder to take it back from her as the receipt printed.

"What I got costs more than your dumb plain coffee." Calum laughs as he pockets his wallet.

"It's fine Annie. I don't care." Butterflies fluttered in my stomach.

"Well damn, should have ordered a muffin while I was at it."

"Do you want one?" Calum asked. I nudge him and he laughed as we moved toward the drink counter.

"Maybe next time." I said with a smile.

"Oh you're planning on being earlier more often?" I pause, pretending to think about it for a second as Calum tries not to laugh.

"On second thought, I take that back."

* * *

It was the end of the day finally. It had been significantly uneventful. Kids were assholes, Luke was an asshole and I now had tons of papers to grade. Fantastic. The only bright spot of today was the fact that any minute now Calum would stop by to go over the syllabi so we could make sure the students were learning everything in the proper order.

There was a knock at my door and I glanced up to see Calum peering in at me through the window. I waved and motioned for him to come in which he did. "Hey Calum, how was your day." He sighed heavily, tugging at his tie and unbuttoning the top button of his shirt.

"Long. Yours?"

"Longer. Ready to discuss syllabi?"

"Definitely." He replied sarcastically. I laughed.

We didn't have that much to go over. The syllabi virtually remained the same every year. We might switch out the stories and the poems every now and then but for the most part Calum and I were too lazy to restructure our courses. "I'm glad we're at the same level of 'I don't give a shit'." Calum said as he began to gather his papers.

"Yeah, it makes everything a whole lot easier." I replied. My heart was beating hard in my chest. If I was going to ask him out, now was the perfect time. I shuffled my papers together and haphazardly threw them into the folder.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?" Calum asked. He shouldered his bag. It was now or never.

"Wait Calum." He paused, eyeing me quizzically. "Do you want to go out with me sometime?" Calum arched his eyebrows up in surprise and my stomach started churning. God fucking damnit. He was looking at me like I was crazy! I knew this was a bad idea and I should have never listened to Jules when she... Calum cleared his throat and opened his mouth but closed it just as quickly. My shoulders fell. "You can say no I'm not going to be upset or anything." I murmured.

"No, I.. No that's not what I'm trying to... Are you asking me out?" Calum said for clarification. He looked almost adorably confused. I smiled a little.

"Yeah, is that weird? If the girl does it?"

"No it just caught me by surprise. You want to go on a date with me?" Calum asked pointing at himself. I snorted.

"Is it that hard to believe? Do you think I'm not in your league."

"If anything it's the other way around but why would you want to go out with me? And yes, we can go somewhere. Dinner?" I nodded my head slowly.

"We have a lot in common, and you're nice. Dare I even say cool." Calum chuckled. "Dinner sounds nice."

"Did you have somewhere in mind?" He questioned. I shrugged. Honestly, I didn't think I would get this far.

"Not really. I didn't even know if you would say yes." Calum smiled.

"I doubt anyone would say no to being asked out by you." I blushed red at his comment. "I can pick a place if you want. There's this restaurant I've been dying to go to but I hate all of my friends and would much rather bring you there instead." I dropped my gaze. Why was he so cute? 

"That sounds nice." I smiled as a horrible thought crossed my mind. "Please don't tell Mr. Hemings by the way. He's an asshole and he doesn't need to know more about my life than he already does."

"No. Of course not. God, I can just hear him now. " _You went on a date with Annie, what the fuck Calum_." Luke is slightly obsessed with you. I'm sorry." I laugh.

"You got his voice down perfectly but you have nothing to be sorry for. I should just find a boyfriend and get him off my back."

"Thanks. I've had years of practice." Calum shakes his head. "Yeah maybe if we start dating he'll back off." As soon as he says it, Calum blushes. He quickly changes the subject. "Luke's a pain in my ass and I'm not gonna tell him a damn thing unless you say it's fine. Not that I would want to anyways. Luke is more vulgar than I am." I snorted.

"You don't have to convince me. I already know. He just looks like a fuckboy."

"Ooo.. Fuckboy? You picking up the kids lingo Ms. Carter?"

"It's a very effective word. You know, when we were growing up there wasn't really a boys equivalent to the word slut, and now there's fuckboy. It's progress." Calum laughs, shaking his head.

"That your English major at work there?"

"God I hope so." Calum smirks and runs a hand through his hair.

"So uh, I have your number already. I'll text you about the restaurant. Is Friday good? Or Saturday?"

"Friday sounds great. It'll be the only bright spot to my day." Calum laughs and gestures for the door as I shoulder my purse.

"Ah don't you like teaching Ms. Carter?"

"Teaching yes. These bratty kids, no." He smirks and the two of us continue down the hallway in near silence. The heels of my shoes echo through the building.

"Well I'm parked this way." Calum says, gesturing to the far side of the parking lot as we step outside. "I'll text you details and see you tomorrow then." He smiles so warmly my stomach lurches.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Calum." He waves and I turn slowly towards my car, rummaging for my keys. Jules is not going to believe this.


	4. Luke: Plans

"Hey. What's got you in such a good mood?" I ask Calum as he walks through the front door of the apartment.

"What do you mean?" He asks, that sickening sweet smile still plastered to his face.

"You're smiling like somebody just gave you head." Calum immediately rolls his eyes and drops his happy demeanor.

"God can you not talk like that for five minutes?" I lift the beer to my lips again and shake my head. Calum sighs and tugs his tie off all the way before heading towards his room.

"No can do Calum!" I shout back to him. "Why were you so smiley though? Weren't you going over syllabi with Annie?" It always irks me that Calum and her spend more time together than she and I do but I guess that can't be helped seeing as they're both English teachers. It's not jut that though. For some reason, she tends to favor him over me. I was livid this morning when I watched the two of them walk out of the teachers lounge together talking and laughing like the best of friends. Why couldn't we have a relationship like that? Maybe because I was kind of a dick but...

"Yeah, we were." Calum says coming back out into the living room. "Want me to start dinner or should we order out?"

"Something happen then?" I replied, countering his question with another question about her. "And I don't think there's much left in the fridge buddy." Calum opened it and sighed, grabbing his own beer before joining me on the couch.

"Take out it is." He said, expertly avoiding my question about her. I kicked his leg as he dialed the number for the Chinese restaurant up the street. "What?"

"You didn't answer my question about Annie." He rolls his eyes just as the lady answers the phone. He orders the usual, lightly chatting with the female owner before hanging up and leaning back into the pillows of the couch. I wait for him to say something.

"I don't know. Annie's just funny. I was remembering a joke she had said."

"What was the joke?" Calum doesn't reply again so I prepare to kick him but he moves his legs away.

"Can you not be an ass? I don't have to tell you everything the two of us talk about Luke." I frown.

"Well she doesn't talk to me so.." I grumble, chugging the rest of the beer in my hands.

"That's because you're a dick. If you'd just be nicer to her, apologize about the bug thing..."

"I have." I argue. "She just doesn't believe me."

"Because, like I said, you're a dick and she knows that. It's the first thing she learned about you so she's not going to forget it so easily." I try not to scowl.

"The bug thing was your idea."

"But you took it too far Luke. You used actual bugs. What did you even do to all the fake ladybugs and ants I bought?" He asked, arching an eyebrow at me. I shrugged. I think I remember giving them to a kindergarten teacher I was dating from one of our partner schools. She gave them to the kids to play with. "Whatever, I don't think the two of you can ever be acquaintances, let alone friends."

"But that's not good enough Calum." I groaned. "I really want to fuck her brains out." Calum glared at me.

"Will you shut up about her for once. You barely talk to this women and when you do you're being an asshole and then you come home and complain about her to me and talk about her in such a horrible way and it's disgusting. I'm glad she doesn't like you." I was surprised by the anger rolling off of him. Calum has scolded me before but never at such a level of rage. A lot of the sexual shit I say is mainly meant as a joke to bug Calum. We usually laugh at my well said innuendos and dirty mind. He knows by now that I really just put up this cocky demeanor, so why is he so pissed?

"What's with you?" Calum just scowls and focuses back in on the baseball game on the TV. The two of us sit in near silence aside from the announcers calls and the consistent buzz from his phone, signaling that a message has come through. It happens so often I almost ask him who he's texting but he still looks kind of mad so I keep my mouth shut.

The food arrives twenty minutes later and I get up to answer the door so I don't piss off Calum anymore than I already have. He's too busy texting on his phone anyway to get up. I pay the guy at the door, plus a five dollar tip and head back inside with the food in a plastic bag, setting it down on the coffee table. "Want plates or should we be animals and eat from the containers as usual?" Calum rolled his eyes, trying not to smile.

"We can be animals I guess." He sets his phone down on the armrest of the couch and gets up. I assume he's going to the kitchen but he heads to the bathroom instead. I settle into the couch with the styrofoam container of food in one hand and a pair of chopsticks in the other. His phone buzzes on the couch and catches my attention.

Normally, I could care less about who he's texting but I when I glance over, I spot the name of the person texting him. It's upside down but I can still read it before the screen goes dark. He's texting Annie. I glance towards the bathroom and hurriedly grab some napkins and wipe my hands before picking up his phone. We're best friends so I know his password and I really shouldn't be abusing my power like this but... What was Annie saying that was making him smile so much?

 _Annie_ 😋  
 _Calum we could literally go to In-N-Out and I'd have a blast._

**Calum 😄**   
**You're just saying that because** **of** **their animal style fries**

_Annie_ 😋  
 _Fuck..._  
 _You caught me._  
 _I've really been craving them._

Wait.. What? Do Calum and Annie text all the time? Calum would have told me right? Or at least briefly mentioned it. I quickly scrolled higher through the conversation.

 _Annie_ 😋  
 _What?!_  
 _That restaurants for fancy people! We're not fancy!_

**Calum 😄**   
**I'm pretty damn fancy I think**   
**And you look great in anything.**

_Annie_ 😋  
 _You're only saying that because you haven't seen me in some disgusting overalls or a horribly patterned shirt._

**Calum 😄**   
**Even then you'd look really great**

_Annie_ 😋  
 _..._  
 _Shut up._  
 _I'm not falling for this charm_

**Calum 😄**   
**So I am charming at least?**

_Annie_ 😋  
 _Again, shut up Calum._

Holy. Fucking. Shit. Were they going on a date? Has this been going on for a while? Is that why he was so angry about my comment earlier? Are they together? The toilet flushed and I panicked. I had opened the message. He would know I looked at his phone. I quickly locked it again anyways and set it back in its position on the headrest before grabbing my food and shoving noodles into my mouth so it looked like I had been preoccupied.

Calum walks back out into the living room just in time for his phone to buzz again. It's Annie. She texted him another message. I silently said a _thank you_ out to her even though she doesn't know that I fucked up. Maybe Calum will think he opened the first message before he went to the bathroom and hadn't sent out a reply yet. I try not to freak out as Calum unlocks his phone but if he notices something weird, he doesn't say anything.

I hadn't read about a day for this date, if what I was reading had been accurate it sounded like they were going on one soon, so maybe I should just ask Calum to hang out this weekend with Michael or somebody. I needed to see if he was actually going out with her. It was going to drive me crazy not knowing.

"So uhh.." I cleared my throat as Calum changed the channel to something more interesting. "Want to go out drinking Friday night? Or Saturday?" Calum stabbed some orange chicken and said,

"Not Friday, I have plans, but Saturday sure." Fuck.

"Plans? You never have plans. You don't have a life." Calum made a face at me and finished swallowing what he was eating before replying.

"I have a life, you just don't notice. Everything revolves around Lucas Land." I shook my head at him.

"It's Luke Isle, we've talked about this and.. You don't have a life outside of school and our friends I mean. Got a hot date I don't know about?" Calum shakes his head no.

"I'm going out to L.A to see my sister and have dinner with her and her boyfriend." I sigh. His sister is drop dead gorgeous. It's hard to believe that Calum is actually related to her sometimes but alas, she would never go for me seeing as she's known me since I was 10 and seen me at my absolute worst and because, she's wayyyy out of my league (and my ballpark is pretty damn big).

"Sounds lame." I commented. Calum just shrugged again.

"It's whatever. I haven't seen her in a while so it'll be good to catch up." It sounded like he was telling me the truth and I've never really known Calum to lie but somehow, I didn't trust what he had said.

A quick search on Facebook confirmed for me that, Mali wasn't even in L.A currently, Sure she lived there but she was off in San Francisco with her boyfriend. It sounded like a work trip form her page but I didn't stay around long enough to check. Calum was lying. He had plans on Friday that didn't involve his sister. But if he wasn't going to tell me about them, then I guess I would just have to ask Annie.

And she was probably going to tell me to mind my own damn business,

* * *

"Hello Annie." I asked, leaning up against the counter by the coffee machine, intentionally blocking it from her. "Got any weekend plans?" She gave me a bored look as she tried not to crush the paper cup in her hands.

"As a matter of fact, I do and thank god they don't involve you." She hit my arm and I moved out of her way.

"Going out with the girls?" I joked. Annie gave me a funny look.

"Why do you care Mr. Hemings?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Just curious." I couldn't play it off any simpler than that. Annie gave me a weird look before taking a sip of her coffee and going over to Calum and Tony, the freshman history teacher, and sat down in between them. Calum immediately perked up when she did. I almost couldn't believe it but... Calum and Annie we're going out on a date.

Now just what the hell was I going to do about it?


	5. Annie: An Ordinary Night

"Wow. You look nice." I tried not to blush under Calum's gaze as I looked him over on my doorstep.

"You look the same." He laughed and held his arm out for me.

"Thank you Annie. I'm glad you noticed." I loop my arm through his and step outside. Just as I'm about to close the door, Jules grabs it and pulls it open a little more. I had told her to leave us the hell alone but I should have known that she wouldn't.

"Now Calum, I want her home by eleven you hear. This young lady has a curfew and I will not have you breaking it young man." She scolded, even shaking her finger at him. I almost wanted to run away in embarrassment but Calum simply laughed.

"You got it ma'am. Eleven on the dot." Jules nodded firmly before waving goodbye to us as we walked away.

"And have fun you kids!" I groan as we head to his car, parked in the visitor parking area.

"She's a nightmare. I'm so sorry."

"She seems cool! That's your best friend you're always complaining about?"

"Yeah. I love her but she's so... Well, you saw." Calum laughs.

"Yeah, she shook her finger at me. I was really scared." He jokes. I shake my head at him as we stop at the hood of his car. I've never been inside it before. I've only ever just seen him get out of it. A wave of butterflies washes over me as he unlocks the car and opens my door for me.

"Wow. So you _can_ be a gentleman."

"Only when the time calls for it." He says as I get into his car. It's as neat as I expected it to be. The carpets are clean, it smells like freshly washed laundry, and there's not a single piece of trash in the entire vehicle that I can see.

"How do you keep it so clean?" I ask him as he begins to buckle up.

"I don't let Luke in my car." I laugh. "Well, I do let him in my car. We carpool to work sometimes but I make sure he doesn't mess up the interior."

"I bet his car is a mess." Calum snorted.

"You have _no_ idea." He said with a shake of his head, cringing slightly. "Food wrappers everywhere. It smells like dirty gym socks half the time and his passenger side seat buckle is broken."

"What? How?" I asked as he started the car and pulled out of the parking space.

"It's twisted up around so you can't pull it down. I sit in the back seat if I'm really worried he might kill us." I laugh. "You laugh but it's scary as fuck. Luke isn't _that_ bad of a driver but he can be a bit reckless."

"So he runs red lights and you stop on yellow?" Calum grins as we exit my apartment complex.

"You know me so well."

* * *

We arrive at the restaurant fairly quickly and because of the reservation Calum put in, we're seated almost immediately. I grow nervous as we sit though, wondering what the hell we're going to talk about. I don't know much about Calum outside of the workplace and here we are, about to have dinner together. God please don't let this date go horribly wrong.

"How long have you been a teacher again?" Calum asks as we order glasses of water. I'm casually looking at the menu, trying to pick the best thing to order that will also satisfy my appetite but I'm not sure I can meet both of those needs.

"Four years. Technically. I was a sub for the first year or so at a different high school. I was on and off during the school year but I wasn't hired full time until I moved to our school." Calum nods.

"We were hired the same year because all of their English teachers quit."

"I can see why. Those kids are monsters and they don't care at all about the English language. They're going to be writing papers for eight more years. Do they really think they'll be able to slide through life with those crappy essays they hand in?"

"I know. Spelling mistakes, grammar, punctuation and I swear, the MLA format is so bad I could cry." I laugh. "I didn't think I'd be a stickler about these tiny things but if they don't learn how to write better papers now, then they'll have a hard time in college writing 15 sometimes 20 page papers."

"Bullshit only goes so far. People have to make up for lack of information by having correct MLA and correct grammar and spelling."

"I'm glad we're on the same side."

"Aren't we always?" We laughed as someone walked up. I only caught a glimpse of them. A white shirt, black pants. I thought it was our waiter, returning to take our order but I should have known better. Our waiter was a girl and this was clearly a man. And when they spoke, I wanted to crawl under the table and die.

"Hey Calum, Annie. What are you two doing here?" I stiffened, not wanting to turn and see who was standing there. I knew who it was but I didn't want it to be true. I turned my head anyways. Luke. He was wearing a cocky grin as he looked us over. Did this look like a date? Of course. What else would it be? Where did Calum tell Luke he would be?

Wait. How did Luke know where we were in the first place?

Did Calum tell him?

"Luke what the fuck are you doing here." Calum hissed. I had never seen him angry before and just seeing the deep scowl and murderous look in his eyes was enough to let me know that Calum was genuinely displeased to see one of his best friends here and that it was completely out of the blue.

"I'm on a date if you can't tell." I glanced around for some blonde bimbo but found none. He didn't look to be here with anyone.

"No, it _doesn't_ look like you are." I countered. Luke smirked at me.

"She's in the bathroom. Fancy running into you two here. You said you would be with your sister Calum and unless I'm mistaken, I'm pretty sure you sister is not Annie."

"It's Ms. Carter, Mr. Hemmings. You are not my friend so therefore you're not allowed to call me that." Luke just continues to smile at me, unfazed by my harsh tone.

"So these are your friends?" A voice asks. A women in a deep red dress with a low neckline and alluring red lipstick walks up. She loops her arm through Luke's and I try to hide my distaste as she looks Calum and I over.

"Yes, this is my roommate and our coworker Ms. Carter." He introduces. Neither Calum nor I move to shake her hand even though she stretches it out to us.

"Oh well, I'm sure we're bothering you." She says, taking our reactions in stride as she turns toward Luke. "We should get back to our table darling." She begins to move off, her hand trailing down his arm and catching his hand.

"Catch you back at home Calum. Ms. Carter." He nods at me and I fight the urge to stand up and punch him in the face. He walks away slowly, as if savoring the fact that he interrupted our date.

"I'm going to kill him." Calum murmurs.

"How did he know?" I ask, turning back to him as Calum runs a hand through his hair.

"God Damnit. He probably saw our messages to one another. He knows my fucking password I should have known better than to.." He continues to curse under his breath and I reach out and take his hand. His cheeks turn red.

"Hey, it's fine."

"No it's not. I told you I wouldn't tell him and now he's fucking here. I don't know what the hell he's trying to do."

"Let's leave then." Calum's eyes widen in slight surprise. "We can eat anywhere, it doesn't have to be here. I don't want him to ruin this for us." Calum's face softens and he smiles.

"You're right and this time, he'll have no fucking idea where we're going." Since we haven't even ordered yet and all we've asked for is water, Calum and I get up to leave. He puts his arm around my shoulders which surprises me, and we walk towards the exit. Luke's table is on the way out and Calum and I both flip him off as we pass by. His date doesn't notice, as we do this behind her back, and Luke seems to be trying his hardest to pay attention to whatever she's saying and not to us as we leave.

"I can kill him if you want." Calum says as we round the corner. His lean body buffers me from the cold night air and I try not to blush as he moves his arm off my shoulders to grab my hand.

"That would be ideal but then you'd be in jail." Calum chuckles.

"Worth it honestly. He just gets on my nerves sometimes. I can't believe he'd try to ruin our date. He's so territorial." I frown. I've never given Luke any sign of affection or given him any reason to like me so I don't know why he does. There's nothing special about me. "Not That you're territory. Luke is just... Primal, to put it lightly."

"No, I get it. He's literally a wild animal and I'm a piece of meat." Calum grimaces slightly as he pulls out his car keys.

"So where do you want to go?"

"How do you feel about Mexican food?" Calum and I head to Jules favorite little restaurant. It sits in a nearly deserted plaza that looks slightly shady but it's a really nice place to eat, and cheap too. The staff their is also really friendly and hospitable.

Calum and I eat tacos and laugh and learn more about one another. We only see each other a few hours, five days a week and while we've known each other for nearly four years, I'm surprised to learn that he used to play bass in a band, that he used to be a pretty damn good soccer player and is about as big a Marvel nerd as I am.

"I thought you'd be more of Chris Evans girl." Calum says with a slight smirk as he spoons rice into his mouth. I shake my head. Captain America is hot, there's no denying that, but the god of thunder gives me goosebumps.

"Chris Hemsworth is a literal _god_. He's got a really nice body, he's funny _and_ has really nice hair." Calum starts to laugh.

"Were you sad that they chopped it all off?"

"God no, I was getting ready to cut it myself actually. He looks better with short hair." He smirks, pushing his food around on his palate a bit.

"You know, it's funny. You really like Thor or Chris or whatever and..." Calum pauses. "He's got blonde hair, blue eyes, kind of sounds like a certain someone we know." I tense slightly. Fuck. Luke.

"Okay first of all, how dare you compare that amazing man to your trashy roommate." Calum snickers. "Second of all, is that jealousy I detect?" Calum blushes slightly.

"Not really, just an observation."

"Uh-huh, sure."

"Hey, there's no competing with the god of thunder. You wouldn't even consider dating me if Chris Hemsworth was in the room."

"You're not wrong but I hate that you are."

I thought the date was perfect. It was everything I expected. Calum and I got along swimmingly. We had the same sense of humor, he understood me on so many levels and it just felt really nice being around him outside of work. Which is why I was super excited for him to take me home and kiss me. I had imagined it before. His hand on my waist, the other on my cheek. He would kiss me as he said goodbye or maybe once we get out of the car. Hell, I even thought he might kiss me outside the restaurant. But he didn't.

Instead, he drove me back to my apartment, opened the passenger door for me to get out and walked me back to my apartment. Front doorstep it is! Would he tell me I look really pretty again? Would he give me his signature goofy smile and curl a strand of my hair around his finger before leaning in? "You're fidgety." Calum mentions.

"I'm not fidgety. I'm just... Happy." It's not a lie. I am happy but I'm fidgety as well. Calum smiles. And suddenly, we're at my door. "Well, this is me."

"I know." He says softly. I fumble for my keys in my purse, nervous. He takes a step towards me and touches my side gently. "I told you how pretty you look right?" I blush.

"I believe to was the first thing you mentioned when I opened the door." He grins.

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you again." He leans in the rest of the way and we kiss. I expect the butterflies in my stomach to explode. I expect to see Stars behind my eyes and hear fireworks going off, angels singing. But... Nothing. When he kissed me I didn't feel anything. Even my nerves seemed to calm down as if they sensed that I didn't like the kiss. He pulls back. We both smile but my mind is racing a million miles an hour.

"Well uhh thank you." Calum laughs. "For walking me home!" I blurt out. "And for calling me pretty, not for the kiss. I mean, thanks for kissing me and all and..." God I sound so stupid.

"No, I understand you're hilarious." He brushes back some of my hair. "I'll text you then? Call you tomorrow?" I nod.

"I guess we'll see each other at school then." I say as he slowly backs away. "We have tons of papers and shit to grade." He groans.

"Don't remind me." I wave goodbye and he smiles, nodding in my direction before turning around and walking away. Is it just my imagination or is he walking faster than necessary? Did he feel nothing too? Or am I crazy? As i turn back to the apartment door, it's wrenched open and Jules stand there, unshamefully. I have no doubt she listened in on our conversation. She drags me into the apartment.

"So? How'd it go?" She asks as I remove my necklace and begin to take off my shoes.

"Jules, this is going to sound crazy but... I didn't feel anything." She pauses, staring at me hard.

"Tell me everything."


	6. Luke: Too Close For Comfort

"So How was the date?"

"I'm going to throttle you Luke." I smirk.

"Sounds kinky." Calum rolls his eyes and loosens his tie in one swift motion. After Calum and Annie had left the restaurant, I had to physically restrain myself from going after them. My date, Candy, I'm not sure if that is her actual name or not, wouldn't stop talking and while she was gorgeous as hell and probably would have been a good fuck, all I could think about was how Calum and Annie were doing on their date.

It was ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. I wasn't hung up on Annie or anything. I just wanted to ruin her and Calum's night. I wanted to see how their date would go. Maybe it was a bad idea to walk up and say hi. I spotted them immediately when Candy and I walked into the restaurant. We were shown our table but she had to go to the bathroom and I've never been very good at restraint. They were talking and laughing, looking like they were having a good time. And before I could think about it some more, I began to get up and move towards their table.

Annie looked gorgeous in a deep blue dress and bright red lipstick. If she didn't look so annoyed and if Calum didn't look like he was going to fight me, I probably would have gotten a boner just looking at Annie. Why was I always so fucking ready to jack off at the sight of her? Maybe because I had done it so many times...

I should have just gone home with Candy. I should have fucked her against her bedroom wall, picturing it was Annie's warm pussy I was buried in and not Candy's. Instead, I kissed her curtly on her doorstep and practically raced home so I could masturbate. I really didn't have to use my imagination too hard.

I dropped my pants as soon as I entered my room. I already had a noticeable hard on, so I sat on the edge of my bed, pulling my cock free from my shorts. I stroked myself lightly, pulling up my mental image of her. Annie's bright red, lipsticked mouth was wrapped around my dick. Annie laying on her back on the fuckin restaurant table, moaning as I pounded into her. I would grip her hips tightly and she would pull on my hair, breathily saying my name.

I pumped my hand, picturing Annie naked, begging me to fuck her raw. Her boobs would bounce as she rode my dick and her pussy would be warm and tight. She would cum on my dick, screaming my name loud enough for the neighbors to hear and then she would suck the living shit out of me to finish me off, tasting herself on my dick.

As my fantasy ended, I came in my hand with a loud groan, a shudder running through my body. I continued to pump my erect dick until all the cum had been squeezed out, leaving my hand a sticky and warm mess. When I finished, I grabbed the tissues on my nightstand and wiped off my hands. And then I repeated the process twice more when I was in the shower.

By the time I finished jacking off and had finally gotten out of the shower, it was eleven o'clock and Calum still wasn't home. All I could picture was Calum fucking Annie in her apartment. I knew Calum wasn't the kind of guy to have sex on the first date and Annie didn't seem that type either but what the fuck was taking them so long? Where the hell was he? Calum rolled in around midnight, looking annoyingly happy. I, meanwhile, had literally been eating ice cream and watching the news. I felt like I had just gone through a bad break up or something.

"You need to stop touching my fucking stuff Luke. There's a reason I didn't tell you about my date with Annie." I rolled my eyes.

"Some best fried you are. You couldn't even tell me you were going after my favorite coworker." I muttered.

"Will you cut the crap. You don't like Annie, you just want to fuck her."

"Well I think I have to kind of like her to want to fuck her. I want to fuck Ms. Lennox but she's a fire breathing bitch." Calum shook his head at me and headed to his room.

"Whatever Luke. I'm not telling you a damn thing about Annie and I." I tried to tell myself it didn't matter but for some reason, it kind of did.

* * *

Calum hummed as he drove. I've heard him sing, he's not half bad but this wasn't singing. This was fucking humming. He hadn't been able to put his phone down all morning and I knew he was texting her. He had to be. Why else would he be smiling and laughing? What a fucking prick. He was rubbing it in my face! He still hadn't told me a damn thing about their date last night. I thought he would have by now but he hadn't let up.

We greeted students lightly as we walked through the hallways, toward the teachers lounge but I wasn't exactly in a good mood so I probably scowled at several people as we passed them. Calum didn't seem to notice though and he's always on my ass about being nice to the kids. I guess he could care less right now.

Only Barb and John were in the lounge when we entered. Calum breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of coffee. "It isn't decaf. Lennox must have bought Starbucks." Barb chuckled, eyeing us over the rim of her glasses.

"You get all that from the smell young man?" Barb is the librarian and old enough to be a grandmother. Shes worked her longer than anyone, even the current principal. I don't know how she does it. She's always calling the rest of the staff "young man" and "young lady" like she's scolding us but we don't really mind. She's a good person.

"Yes I can Mrs. Windser. Coffee is my specialty."

"I thought your specialty was English." John asked with a slight laugh. Calum moved towards the coffee maker. He was addicted to that stuff and I was too but my stomach was still rolling, thinking about Calum and Annie together. I moved towards the large side window, overlooking the quad instead.

"They don't give people degrees for coffee." Calum replied. "Otherwise that's what I would have majored in." Several other people walk in as he says this, including Jenny and Tony from the science department, Ms. Lennox and Andy from the arts department and finally, Annie.

She's tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her ear, her bag bumping against her side. She's wearing a pencil skirt and a bright red blouse. Her winged eyeliner looks sharp enough to slit my throat and her heels really accented her tight ass. But of course, her eyes glazed over everyone before falling on Calum. She moved towards him immediately and Calum smiled widely.

Meanwhile, I had caught the unwanted attention of Ms. Lennox. She moved towards me with a smirk, spinning her Starbucks cup in her hand. "Hey Luke." She said, batting her eyelashes at me. I nodded my head, staring beyond her at my best friend and Annie. "How was your weekend?"

"Boring."

"You know, you still haven't taken me up on my offer."

"What was your offer again?" I ask, trying to make it completely obvious that I would rather eat my own arm before I ever went out with her.

"Drinks, down at Casio." She says with a smile. Well, I can't deny her optimism.

"Yeah, I'll think about it." Lennox finally turns to look at who I'm staring at.

"What's up with them?" Ms. Lennox asks, leaning in slightly. Her perfume overwhelms my senses. I almost start to cough because of it but I hold back the urge. Ms. Lennox, Hilary as she keeps reminding me to call her, has been flirting with me ever since she was first hired here. I've rebuked all of her advances thus far because she's not really my type. Blonde hair, foundation that's one shade too dark for her, too many low cut shirts. Which honestly, isn't much of a problem. She has some nice fucking tits but unlike Annie, she's too revealing. She puts all of her sexuality out there, Annie seems to want to hide hers in long skirts and neatly pressed blouses. Annie dresses effortlessly pretty, it's amazing to me that she doesn't have a boyfriend. Though with how things are going with her and Calum, she might actually have one before too long.

And I can't fucking stand it.

All I could think about the night Calum came home from their first date was what they could have done. Did he kiss those perfectly pink lips of hers? Did he kiss the hollow of her neck and wrap his arms around her waist and pull her into him? Or did they fuck in the back seat of his car? Does Calum know what she looks like, what she sounds like when she fucking climaxes? Does he know what it feels like for her to run her nails down his back, leaving red angry marks? Did He fuck her until she was screaming his name? Until the windows became cloudy?

He wouldn't tell me a damn thing and it was driving me insane.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Ms. Lennox smirks. "It's been a long time coming actually." I'm so startled by her statement I nearly toss my coffee all over her.

"What?" She arches a perfectly waxed eyebrow at me.

"Couldn't you tell? Annie's had this school girl crush on Calum for almost two years now. It was kind of sickening actually." I just stared at her in disbelief. What did Calum have that I didn't? Was it their shared interests? I'm sure Annie and I could find something in common. Was it his hair? It was pretty nice. I ran my hand through my own self-consciously.

"No I never noticed." Ms. Lennox shrugs.

"Well good for them for finally acting on all that sexual tension." She sips her drink and walks away. Sexual tension? _They_ had sexual tension? I refuse to believe that.


	7. Annie: Better As Friends

This was our third date. Our third fucking date. And while I did love Calum.. I was positive that I wasn't _in_ love with him. It was just some stupid crush and now that I've actually gone out with him.. All the feelings I'd had for him over the past two years had dissipated. All because of one fuckin kiss.

I guess we had officially been dating a week or so. And having three dates in that small time span seems like a lot but the first one was that Mexican restaurant we went to, the second was a coffee date before school and the third one was currently happening. We were going out for drinks. Calum had explained that he knew of this really cool bar that had the best cheesy fries he'd ever tasted and since we both love greasy food and alcohol, we decided to go there for our date.

Calum had picked me up, despite how I told him we should just Uber to the bar. "I won't drink that much if you're worried. You on the other hand can do whatever the hell you like."

"The whole point of this was so that we could both drink Calum." He had shrugged and waited for the kids to pass us before we continued our conversation. Calum and I were in charge of monitoring the quad this afternoon but we were more focused on each other than the teenagers around us.

"Naw, the whole point of this is so I can eat cheesy fries with someone. If you weren't there, I'd feel weird eating them by myself." I had laughed before finally agreeing to let him pick me up. I didn't plan on drinking but after learning that I had never tasted tequila before, Calum dared me to take a shot of some.

"Isn't it more like gasoline than alcohol though?" I asked him skeptically. He had bought two shots and they were currently sitting next to each other in front of the cheesy fries. Calum chuckled.

"Depends on the brand. I like this one and so does Luke. If he can drink this, so can you." I think Calum brought him up on purpose, to get me to drink the tequila because that's exactly what happened. It burned about as badly as I expected it to. Calum stopped drinking after that first shot but he did convince me to get something called the Sea Breeze after I confessed to him that I mostly have fruity drinks when I go out with my friends.

"It better be good." I told Calum. Swishing the contents of the glass around in front of me. Calum laughed.

"You'll like it! You said you love grapefruit. I'm surprised you've never had it before. It's mainly a summer drink though." He shrugs as I take a cautious sip. It's the middle of spring but whatever. Surprisingly, I do like the drink. For nearly four hours, Calum and I eat cheesy fries, jalapeño poppers, and fried zucchini. I nurse the drink I have until we're ready to leave and then I chug the rest of the watery alcohol and slip on my jacket.

"You're okay to drive?" I asked Calum.

"Annie, I had one shot of tequila over three hours ago and we've been eating nonstop since we came here. I'm fine." 

"I'm just making sure. I don't really feel like dying tonight." He chuckled, squeezing my hand.

"Neither do I." We talked the entire ride home but the whole ride I felt nervous. It wasn't third date nervousness. I was uneasy because I had to break this off with Calum. I didn't have those same feelings for him anymore, even though I desperately wanted to. Calum is perfect. Cute, funny, a gentleman, and somehow that wasn't enough for my stupid heart. What more could I possibly want?

"Earth to Annie." Calum said, snapping his fingers. Startled, I looked back over at him. "You gonna sit in my car all night?" He asked with a smirk. We were back at my apartment. How had I not noticed?

"Sorry, maybe I'm a bit more tips than I think I am. I could have sworn we were still on the road." I tell him as we get out of the car together.

"Make sure to drink water when you get back inside then." Calum said, slipping his arm around my shoulders easily. He's really warm and sturdy and I really wish I liked him more..

"Don't worry, Jules will make sure I don't wake up with a hangover."

"Good, you have tests to grade tomorrow." I groaned. I hated giving tests and quizzes and homework but it was required by the schools curriculum so I couldn't just not give it to them, despite how much I hated grading those things. Besides, some of these kids really needed to understand this material otherwise they would never make it out of high school.

"I'd rather gouge my own eyes out." I grumbled. Grading tests was easy, once you got in the groove and remembered all the answers, it was easy work but I hated it with a fiery passion.

"That's a little drastic. I'm sure you'll be fine Annie." Calum said as we reached the door to my apartment. His arm dropped from my shoulders and I turned to look at him. It was really now or never. I had to get this out. I couldn't lead him on. But the only thing that came out of my mouth was,

"I'm always dramatic." Calum smiled and took a step closer. Fuck, he was going to kiss me.

"I know. It's funny." He kissed me lightly and so I didn't make it awkward, I put my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. Still nothing. Fuck! I pulled back slowly. Calum was looking at me funny as he sighed. "It's not gonna work is it."

"What?" I questioned, confused.

"I thought I liked you. I mean, I do like you but not like... That." I groaned, dropping my head onto Calum's shoulder.

"So you feel it too!" I exclaimed, dropping my arms and stepping back from him as he released me. Calum shrugged, tapping his chin in thought.

"Yeah. I thought I was fucking crazy." I straighten up and nod solemnly. "You're really cool, I like you a lot Annie but I don't know I just don't feel anything..." I groaned again.

"I know. Nothing. Zip. Nada and I didn't want to say anything so I wouldn't hurt your feelings which is kind of conceited."

"No I was doing the same thing." Calum replied. I sighed, running one hand through my hair.

"I really thought I was crazy. I mean, how are we not perfect for one another?" I demanded. "We like a lot of the same things, we have the same stupid sense of humor and god knows you're really fucking hot." Calum blushed a little and I wanted to hit myself for saying that out loud but there was no stopping me now. "But when I kissed you that first night it was like... It was like..." I didn't know what it was like. I didn't want to say like kissing a brick wall but it's kind of true. I had about as much feeling in the pit of my stomach for a brick wall as I did for Calum. Fuck, what happened to that stupid, pitiful school girl crush I had on him?

"Like kissing your brother?" I started to make retching noises as Calum laughed.

"Why the hell would you say that? You're so gross! Oh my god!" I exclaimed, which only made him laugh harder.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Calum said hitting my arm lightly.

"You have a point but I just wish you hadn't said it like that." I shake my head. "I guess we're just better as friends." The two of us said nothing for a couple seconds, just stood on my doorstep and stared at each other. "Friends who have kissed." I grumbled to myself.

"Eh, What's kissing between two coworkers?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're an idiot."

"Yeah, an idiot you wanted to date." My cheeks turned red in embarrassment and I shoved him a little as he laughed.

"Shut up! So what if I wanted to date you. You said yes! You could have let me down very gently and said no." Calum snickered.

"I wanted to see what would happen and look where we are." He opened his arms slightly and I sighed before stepping into them for a hug. "We're better friends now. We know more about one another. We should hang out more often. I like being around you outside of school." I nod and step back.

"Want to go see a movie next week then?" I ask. "There's some movies that Jules refuses to see with me because she hates horror flicks."

"You want to go see Nightmarish?" Calum asked, smiling broadly. "Sweet, Yeah lets go and eat popcorn and shit. I hate watching movies with Luke and Michael. They're annoying and talk during it. Now I can have an excuse to not go with them!" The two of us laugh when an idea suddenly comes to mind.

"Hey, do you want to... I mean, unless you think it's weird but do you want to pretend we're still dating? To mess with Luke? It'll get him off my back for once. He hasn't talked to me in a week and it's _so_ nice." Calum laughed.

"Yeah, Let's fucking do it. He keeps bugging me to tell him about these dates but I always refuse and it drives him up the wall. He's literally been sulking at home since our first date." I laughed, imagining Luke in sweatpants, miserably eating ice cream.

"I still don't know why he likes me so much. I clearly don't like him." I grumbled. Which was sort of a lie. Luke was hot but I would never actually say that out loud. I've never even admitted it Jules.

"Don't let it bother you to much. He has the hots for a lot of pretty girls." Gross.

"Well this will be fun. I like this plan." I thought about the misery we could cause Luke and smiled to myself. "I guess I'll see you at work Monday then, friend." I stuck out my hand and Calum shook it, laughing.

"Yeah, see you at work Annie." He started to walk away, waving as he did as I got out my keys and entered the apartment. Jules was there, sitting on the couch, the volume of the TV almost nonexistent. She looked at me expectantly.

"You two broke it off?" I nodded, tearing off my shoes and dropping my purse on the coffee table. Jules handed off the ice cream container she was holding to me. Rocky road, my favorite.

"I'm not that upset." I said, digging into it anyways.

"I know but ice cream is always nice. Did I hear you guys right? You're gonna pretend you're still dating to piss off Luke?" I smiled as I licked my lips.

"Yup. It'll be hilarious. According to Calum, he's really upset that we started dating."

"Damn, he must really want to get in your pants." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just another warm body to him. That's all guys like him want, a good fuck." Jules shrugged.

"Still, it's weird." She's right, it was weird but I didn't want to think about Luke. "Want to watch a movie?" She asked, taking the ice cream back for me and scooping out a spoonful for herself.

"Yeah. I need to get my mind off the fact that I'm going to be alone forever." Jules laughed.

"It's okay! You'll always have me _Annabel_." She hugged my side as I rolled my eyes.

"Put on a movie _Julia_." She pretended to throw up at the sound of her name before hopping up to pick out a dvd.


	8. Luke: Wildest Dreams

They've been together for nearly three weeks now and I can't stand it. They look so happy and in love and shit like that and I want to throw up. Calum keeps ditching Michael and I to hang out with her on the weekends and they've even gone out to lunch during the week and coffee in the mornings. I liked it better when they were just coworkers.

Calum still hasn't told me what was going on between the two of them. Every time I ask he would frown and flip me off or frown and tell me to mind my own damn business. "My relationship with Annie has nothing to do with you." He had said.

"But we're best friends! Shouldn't we be telling each other everything?"

"You only care if we've fucked or not Luke. You don't actually care about her or about my feelings for her." So he had feelings for her... I was fucked. I still hadn't been able to figure out why Calum dating her was such a big deal. I did want to fuck her, that's true, but I've gotten over wanting to fuck girls who were in relationships before. Why couldn't I get over Annie? Maybe because I've wanted to be with her for two years now? Maybe I felt like I've been trying to win her over all these years, only to loose her to my best friend who I didn't even know I was competing against. Either way, something about Annie and Calum being together drove me fucking insane.

* * *

As the school bell rang allowing the kids to escape my boring geometry lesson, I glanced across the hallway at Annie's classroom. Her classroom for second period anyways. Annie moves back and forth between two classrooms while Building C is currently undergoing maintenance. A kid flooded one of the upstairs bathrooms of the building earlier this school year and had caused mold and mildew to grow. The school had to tear out the old floor and ceilings and replace them. But the project should be finished by the end of the year.

I heard her door open and close and instinctively called out, "Ms. Carter." I waited. She looked into my classroom slowly, her long hair was being kept in place by a ponytail and she had a loose, dress over her small frame. She was currently clutching several binders and notebooks to her chest.

"Yes?" Checking my watch, I figured I had about five minutes before kids started to show up. I ushered her in and got up to close the door, the good thing about my room, the doors didn't have windows. They were older, part of the original building. They were supposed to switch them out this year but then the flooding happened and all of the schools resources were pooled elsewhere.

"I have to ask you a question." She eyed me incredulously and set her stuff down on one of the desks riddled with pen marks.

"Okay.." She said, in a bored tone.

"Why did you ask Calum out?" The words slipped out before I could stop them. She narrowed her eyes.

"What?" I took a deep breath.

"Why did you ask Calum out." I repeated myself.

"My love life and his is no concern of yours Mr. Hemmings." She snapped at me, crossing her arms. Her brows were furrowed and her perfectly pink lips were scowling at me, yet I still found her pretty. "So fuck off." Damn. She's hot when she's angry.. I was definitely getting a little aroused right now.

"Did you two fuck? Because Calum wouldn't say." And I was just about ready to punch him in the gut too. Annie scoffed.

"Fuck off Luke! None of this concerns you. Maybe we did fuck. Why does it matter?" Grinding my teeth, I walked towards her.

"It matters."

"Why?"

"Because that's my best friend." She walked backwards as I continued to approach. Pretty soon, her back would be to a wall. "And if you hurt him..." I began to threaten though, I wasn't even sure why.

"Oh my god Luke get out of face! We haven't fucked. We're not even dating anymore! We broke it off a week and a half ago."

"What?" I questioned, confused. She huffed, her face pink with embarrassment as she took a step away from me. Another step and she would hit the wall.

"Calum and I thought it would get you off my back if you thought we were dating. I don't like it when you flirt with me. I thought you would back off if you thought I was with your best friend but obviously not." She muttered. I breathed out. The tightness in my chest was disappearing. They're not even dating. Oh my god. "Now I'm leaving!" She exclaimed, trying to move past me to get her things.

"No." I stepped forward. Annie tried to back up but there was nowhere else for her to go. Her hands touched the wall and her breathing hitched. I put one hand up by her shoulder, effectively trapping her in a corner between my arm and the cabinet. I had the perfect angle to stare down that dress of hers and I was just dying to pull her hair out of that ponytail. She was driving me wild. I hoped she couldn't tell.

"Mr. Hemmings." Annie began, trying to breathe in and out evenly. I moved in a little and she stopped talking.

"Say my name again." I lightly touched her chin with my fingers and was surprised that she didn't push me away. Annie swallowed hard.

"M-Mr. Hemmings..." Before she could say anything else I had kissed her. She had always said this would happen in my wildest dreams and god I hoped I wouldn't wake up. She was every bit as soft as I imagined and her lips tasted like that bubblegum she's always chewing. It only made me want to kiss her more.

"Annie." I whispered against her lips as she slowly started to kiss me back. Her hands pulled at my button up, bringing our bodies closer. My heart started hammering in my chest as I reached up and pulled her hair down, running my hand through it before moving it down to her hip.

She had put one of her arms around my neck and I could just tell she was just as desperate as me to bring our bodies closer to one another. Pinning her against the wall, I heard a gasp escape her lips. I trailed my hand down her leg and tugged up her dress, pulling the skirt up to expose her right leg. "No shorts Ms. Carter?" I breathed out, feeling her lace underwear beneath my fingertips.

"Dress was long enough." She whispered, her head against my shoulder as I traced the hem across her hip bones and towards her stomach. My breathing hitched as she wrapped her leg around mine and tugged on my chin to look at her.

"What's your excuse?" It was then that I felt her hand against my bare skin. She was touching my abdomen, her hand should have been grazing the lining of my boxers but I wasn't wearing any. It felt like my dick was trying to bust out of my pants Hulk style. I don't know how I didn't feel her touch me. I was too caught up in...

The bell rang and she pushed me back, unwrapping her leg from me and pulling her hand back in one swift motion. Breathing heavily, I stared at her as she smoothed out her dress. "Annie." What had we just done? What was this? I didn't think.. Not in a million years would she ever..

Annie kissed me back and I think she liked it.

"Ms. Carter." She corrected.

"Ms.." I stopped, staring at her. She was so beautiful and being way more professional than I was currently. She rolled her eyes at me and walked over. I thought she might kiss me again. In fact, I hoped she would. Instead, she fixed my tie and pushed down my collar.

"Do something about your hair." She started to move towards the door. "And, Mr. Hemmings." Annie paused at the door. "This never happened." I watched her walk out. I watched her leave because this was insane. Never happened? Of course it did! I had an aching need in my pants that would confirm such a thing.

"Shit." I cursed, moving towards my desk to sit down before students could come in. Annie had left me with a hard on and no way to relieve it, not with students around anyways. I ran a hand through my hair exasperated.

"Are you okay Mr. Hemmings?" A voice asked. I glanced up, startled by the presence of students.

"I.. Yes. I'm fine." I replied, moving closer into my desk so my crotch was less visible. God damnit. How was I going to get rid of this? I had to go up and teach on the whiteboard today and I couldn't do that with my dick fully erect. Quickly pulling out my phone, I typed a message to Annie.

**Mr. Hemmings**   
**You left me with a nasty hard on Ms. Carter. I'm going to have to punish you for that later.**

After I sent the message I started thinking about my grandma naked and seeing my parents having sex. The images weren't pleasant and thankfully they were enough to get the monster in my pants to calm down. Before the second bell rang, marking the beginning of class, I received a reply from Annie.

 _Annie_ 👅😏  
 _In your wildest dreams Luke._

* * *

I swear to god she was pushing her chest out right now as she sat in the teachers lounge eating lunch. I kept picturing her with her dress off, that black bra I had spotted supporting the full weight of her chest. I was biting my lip, focusing on the pain to prevent my dick from popping up in my pants. It was proving difficult.

"Why do you look so flustered Luke?" Calum asked in a hushed tone, taking a sip from his Vodka infused drink.

"Why are you drinking on the job?" I whispered back.

"Want some?" I took the cup from his hand and drank half of it, finally taking my eyes off Annie. "Stop staring at Annie while you're at it." I smirked.

"She tell you I found out?" I asked, Calum sighed.

"Yeah but she won't tell me how, just that you harassed her and it had come out." He punched me in the arm. "Why are you such a dick? Why couldn't you just leave well enough alone."

"You were willing to lie to me and the entire staff here just so I would leave her alone?"

"Yeah but clearly it didn't work."

"You're a dick."

"You're the one relentlessly trying to get her to fuck you."

"Because she's hot." I said, unable to think of anything else to say.

"You don't have to have sex with every girl you meet." We'd had this argument before. There was no use going through it again. In the end, neither of us would win. "Whatever, just stop being so gross, please. She doesn't like you Luke. You need to get over her." I almost spilled my guts right there. I almost told him about my kiss with Annie but if she hadn't said anything yet, then I was going to bide my time too.


	9. Annie: Complete and Utter Denial

Jules gasped so loudly, they probably heard her in the apartment next to ours. Her mouth was hanging open, looking a little unhinged and I cringed, sitting in front of her. I knew I shouldn't have told her. I shouldn't have said a damn thing.

"Details!" Jules shouted. "Look at my little Annie! Bouncing from one coworker to the next!" I began to pout, frustrated with the situation and upset that Jules wasn't being very helpful.

"Jules!" I groaned. "This is serious."

"Seriously _awesome_! I'm so proud of you. You're such a slut." She throws her arms around me in a hug and I sigh, patting her arm. She pulls back, still grinning like mad. "Okay, so tell me everything? How did it feel? Was he a good kisser? Did it feel better than kissing Calum?" I groaned again and flopped onto my back on the couch, pulling a pillow over my face and grumbling into it. "What? Speak up." She grabs the pillow and pulls it back, peering down at me. I close my eyes and let it all out in a rush of air.

"ItwasprobablythebestkissIhaveeverexperienced." And because Jules is Jules, she understood every word I said.

"Ahhh! I can't believe it! You like Luke! You've tried for _years_ to not give into his _wiles_ and you finally caved!" I sat up and glared at her.

"First of all, I've only known him for 2 years. Secondly, he doesn't have wiles he's just... Stupidly hot. God if you heard the things I heard some of the students say about him." I faked gagged for a second. "Were we ever like that as teenagers?" Jules and I have known each other since middle school. We even went to high school and college together so we have _a lot_ of history together.

"Hmm.." she thinks about it for a second before snapping her fingers. "Mr. Peters, sophomore year. He was such a Dilf." Jules says with a fond and far away look in her eyes. I wrinkle my nose at her.

"Okay, _you_ liked him. I didn't." Jules shook her head.

"That's because he gave you an F on that science project."

"It was total bullshit! I did everything right. He just didn't like me." Jules shrugs and pats my cheek lightly.

"That's because he could probably tell you didn't think he was hot." I rolled my eyes at her and pushed her hand away. "Anyways, you're avoiding the subject. Tell me about your kiss with Luke. Was it hot and steamy? I really need to see a picture of him again. Where is your yearbook from last year?" Jules says, getting up off the couch and going to our meager bookshelf.

"Bottom row." I say with a sigh. I had mainly bought it to show Jules all the staff members. I'd complained and bitched about them for a whole year already and Jules needed to put names to faces. I didn't particularly like the photo I took that year but Calum said I looked cute in it so that always made me feel better about the picture. When Jules first saw Luke's picture, her jaw had dropped. I was surprised she needed a refresher. She's really good at remembering what a hot guy looks like.

"Ah-ha!" Jules cried out triumphantly, pulling free the yearbook from underneath a stack of old magazines. She dusted off the cover and opened it, the spine crinkling as she did. Since the staff pictures are first in the yearbook, she found Luke pretty easily. He's on the second page. "And there he is. Look how beautiful." Jules said, coming to sit down next to me. In the photo, Luke was smiling like a pro, his blue eyes drawing you in. He hadn't shaved that day so he had a slight five o'clock shadow. I wanted to slam the book closed as I remembered his fingers trailing up my leg, the pressure of his hand on my hip and the scent of his cologne on his collar, but I would have crushed Jules fingers.

"He looks gross." I muttered, feeling my stomach twist and turn in a way that would suggest I felt otherwise. Jules scoffed.

"He's beautiful and you know it, otherwise you wouldn't have made out with him."

"I didn't make out with him." I argued. "We just kissed a little." She gave me a look. "Okay it was at least a minute or two. I don't know! Everything is blur!" Jules smirked.

"He was that good of a kisser then was he?" I glared at her. "What? Come onnnnn. I want to know." I had only told Jules the gist of what happened, Luke and I were talking and it ended in a fight as it usually does, except this time, instead of me storming away, Luke had kissed me. That's as far as I got before she freaked out on me.

"Fine but don't talk. Don't make a single sound."

"But..."

"I won't tell you if you don't just sit there and listen." Jules pouted. "And don't even make facial expressions. This is very serious okay I don't even.." I huffed. "I don't even like that I liked it." I looked to Jules, waiting for her to say something. But she was staring at me blankly. At least she was taking my words to heart. Taking a deep breath, I tried to explain how I felt about the whole situation.

"He was kind of pissed when we first started talking, his nose scrunching up and he was yelling at me about Calum like I said. I guess he's protective of him or something." I shrugged. "I eventually told him Calum and I weren't dating and he seemed to relax but he had inadvertently backed me into a corner and I was caught off guard. Or maybe he did it on purpose.." I shook my head, unsure. "Anyways, his voice got quieter, deeper and I guess more.. Sensual?" Jules still said nothing. I wrung my hands nervously. "He did the thing you love, he gripped my chin and made me look at him and then the next thing I know, he's kissing me." Jules raised her hand and I nodded, allowing her to ask a question since she was doing so well with not saying or expressing her feelings.

"What did he say before he kissed you?" I blushed red because he had said something.

"He Uhh... I think he has this weird kink." Jules eyes widened. "I always call him Mr. Hemmings and I was trying to say, 'Mr. Hemmings let go of me' but I only got out his name and he said, 'Say my name again'. So uhh... yeah." Jules said nothing, though I could tell she was just bursting with excitement. "Anyways, he kissed me and I knew I should have just pushed him away or something but that kiss... I never expected to want to kiss Luke and to want to _keep_ kissing him and it just doesn't make sense! I don't even really like Luke. I just tolerate him because we work together. Why did I feel something from this kiss and not from the ones I shared with Calum? The two of us are more compatible!"

"You and Calum are _too_ alike. Luke and you are opposites and..."

"Don't you dare say opposites attract." I warned, shaking my finger at her. Jules smiled lightly.

"And it's _different_." She took my hand. "Luke pisses you off. You rant about him all the time. You hate that he flirts with you and probably wants to fuck the living shit out of you." I blushed red.

"Those are all bad things." I insist.

"Maybe but you kind of like it." I opened my mouth to deny it but nothing came out. Jules sat back, smirking.

"Okay, shut up. I don't.... He's sooooo...." I didn't know what to say. "Jules what am I going to do? I can't face him ever again." I said with a defeated sigh.

"Why not?" I covered my eyes with my hands as I said this next part.

"It was more than a kiss. He felt me up. He touched my underwear and I _literally_ almost had my hand down his pants." Jules didn't speak. She didn't say anything. I removed my hands from my eyes, worried. Her jaw was slack and she was staring at me in absolute shock. "It was the heat of the moment! I don't know!" I shouted, made anxious by her unresponsiveness.

"I love you Annie!" Jules shouted. "I've taught you so well!" I wanted to ask, _taught me what_? But she kept going. "And as for never being able to face him again... What are you going to do? Quit? You love his job and quitting would be a little bit of an... Overreaction." I frowned.

"Well it's not like I could pretend it never happened!" I exclaimed. Jules shrugged, standing.

"I don't know, maybe you can try but we should get dinner started, I'm hungry."

* * *

I had expertly been avoiding Luke for three days since that kiss. I ate lunch in my classroom, never set foot in the teachers lounge, and made sure to avoid him in hallways. He either didn't care enough about the kiss to come find me, didn't know where I was (which is impossible since my room is across from his for most of the day), or he was simply biding his time. And somehow, I knew it was the third option.

"So why not tell Calum what actually happened?" Fuck! He was still here? I thought he left over an hour ago! I should have just gone home. School had ended long ago but I had gotten caught up in grading my students latest test. I thought I heard Luke leave with the rest of the students but apparently he hadn't. I slowly glanced up at the doorway to my classroom. Luke was leaning against the frame of the open door, smirking at me.

"Tell Calum what?" I asked, trying to play dumb.

"You know _what_ Annie." Luke said, walking in and kicking the door stopper out of the way so the door would close behind him. I swallowed hard. What was he trying to accomplish here? Why couldn't he just let it go? Maybe because he's been trying to get in my pants for two years but... Seriously, why was he so infatuated with me?

"I don't know what you're referring to Mr. Hemmings." I replied plainly. Don't show emotion. Don't let him get under your skin and definitely don't let him try to kiss you again.

"I'm referring to, what happened three days ago. In my classroom. Between you and me."

"You and I." I corrected. I needed to focus on something other than the fact that he was staring at me like he was picturing me naked.

"Okay Ms. Carter. You and I." His voice dropped an octave and I swore I nearly shivered. Instead, I grabbed up my bag from the floor and tried to gather all of my things together so I could leave before I said something stupid.

"Nothing happened between you and I ." I replied.

"It did happen Annie, you can't deny it." Luke said, smirking at me from where he stood above my desk.


	10. Luke: Truthfully

"It did happen Annie, you can't deny it." She stared at me like she was trying to mentally stab me in the chest. Finally, she looked away and stood up, beginning to gather her things.

"I can if I want to Mr. Hemmings."

"Don't call me that." She raised an eyebrow at me quizzically. "It gives me a hard on hearing you say it." Annie looked down at my crotch to see that what I had said was true. My dick wasn't completely hard but it was enough to show through my pants. She blushed scarlet and looked away, still collecting papers.

"Well what else am I supposed to call you." She muttered under her breath.

"Boyfriend, babe, stud muffin..." She scoffed and I cracked a smile. "Luke is fine."

"First names are reserved for people you like and I don't like you." A pen slipped from her fingers and she bent down to get it. I smirked, rubbing my chin as I stared at her ass in her jeans.

"Could have fooled me on Monday. You were a moaning mess."

"I didn't moan. You need to refresh your memory." Annie said with a roll of her eyes. As she began to walk past me, I pulled her back into me by her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her shoulders in a trap. She pulled against me but I refused to let her go.

"So you do remember?" Annie didn't reply. "How about we make a new memory today?" Annie squirmed in my grip again but feeling her ass sort of grind up against me only turned me on further. "You're not really helping my situation down there." She stopped moving. I swore I could feel my dick throbbing.

"Please let go of me."

"Not until you admit that yesterday happened and that you liked it." She was silent like I knew she would be. At this rate, we'd be standing here forever. "Come on, I'm sure you don't want to be here overnight." Annie sighed and I let go of her. She turned slowly to look at me.

"Fine, we kissed yesterday but I didn't like it."

"You had your hand down my pants."

"You had yours up my dress." She countered. "I was following your lead." Annie cringed probably wishing she hadn't said that.

"Follow my lead again then." I said, leaning in to kiss her but she moved back, heading towards the door. "Come on Annie just kiss me." She fixed the shoulder strap of her bag and I sighed heavily, crossing my arms and leaning against a student desk. "You're only prolonging this you know?"

"What?" She seemed genuinely confused, which is what I wanted.

"All this sexual tension we've built up over the years." she scoffed but looked embarrassed.

"We don't have sexual tension."

"Yes we do and it's been there for two years. If this keeps going on, we'll end up fucking each other in a dark auditorium or classroom." She seemed appalled by my statement.

"Mr. Hemmings I have no intentions of fucking you here, at my place, at yours, anywhere. Now leave me alone, I have to go home." She started for the door but I sidestepped, cutting her off. Annie glared at me.

"Look in my eyes and tell me you've never thought about fucking me before." She huffed and tried to go around me but I stepped in front of her, once, twice, three times. "Come on, it's just one sentence. If you can't say it then I'll know you've thought about fucking me."

"I don't have to justify or explain myself to you. It's my right to refuse to tell you anything."

"So you have thought about it." Annie pushed me but I remained solid, stepping back a foot or two. "I bet those pretty little fingers of yours have found their way up inside of your.."

"Luke!" She shouted.

"I bet you imagined it was my fingers instead of yours. My dick, instead of your hands. Do you like be fucked hard? Because I can give it to you darling."

"I'm going to report you!" Annie exclaimed, completely red in the face. I'd only ever called her gorgeous, and made sly passes at her to let her know I was interested. Never something as graphic as this.

"No you won't."

"Yes I will! Fuck you Luke."

"I'm _trying_ to fuck you Annie, believe me. Now answer the question."

"What are you trying to do?" She demanded.

"I just want the truth Ms. Carter." Angrily, Annie squared up with me, looking me straight in the eye.

"The truth? What truth! Leave me alone Luke." I smirked, repeating myself.

"Just say it, tell me you haven't thought about fucking me. If you can say it without looking away. I'll believe you."

"What does me looking away have to do with anything?" She demands.

"If you look away, I'll know you're lying." Her cheeks are stained pink but she stares up at me determinedly.

"I have never thought about fucking you." I was so scared she would be able to say it with a straight face but at the last second, her eyes slid away from mine. "Get out of my way." She refused to look back up at me. Grinning, I stepped aside and opened the door for her.

"One day, I'll make your dream a reality princess." I whispered to her as she passed. This time. She didn't argue, she didn't yell, she simply glided down the hall and out of sight.

* * *

"Why have you been weirdly silent these past couple of days?" Calum asked as I stirred the vegetables around in the pan.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, you haven't said a word about Annie or the fact that we fake dated for a week. You can hold a grudge pretty well so what's up?" I shook my head at him, trying not to smile.

"You hate it when I talk about Annie because it's usually me saying things like, 'Her ass looked incredible in those jeans today'." Calum cringed. "So why are you complaining?"

"I'm not complaining. I'm curious. Ever since you two had that fight you've shut up about her. Annie told me she is purposefully avoiding you and also refuses to look at you when you two are in the same room. So what the heck happened?"

"She hasn't told you?" I asked.

"Obviously not if I don't know what the heck is going on." He said, checking the oven to see if the chicken was done.

"Then I won't say anything either. You two are supposedly really close so if she didn't say anything why should I."

"Luke, I've known you longer. You're one of my best friends."

"And yet you didnt tell me you were going on a date with Annie." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Because I knew you would be a dick about it."

"You still could have said you were going on a date. You didn't have to say you were going to meet up with your sister."

"Yeah well maybe you shouldn't go through my phone." He grumbled. We were both quiet for a bit.

"Sorry." I muttered. "I was just too fucking curious. I saw a message pop up from Annie and once I read the first one, I couldn't stop."

"Yeah, Yeah I forgive you or whatever. I'm sorry for lying."

"Good and... Nothing's happened between Annie and I. I guess I just ticked her off more than usual. I'm trying to avoid her too."

"Please." Calum said with a snort. "You would never miss an opportunity to see her." He was right but I wasn't going to confirm this. "Whatever, just apologize to her for whatever you did. Stop being so prideful." I nodded, not really taking his words to heart. I wasn't going to apologize for kissing her or trying to get her to admit she wants me to fuck her, what I was going to do instead was call her.

Later that night, after dinner, I sat on my bed in my room and scrolled to Annie's contact name. I had her down as _Annie_ 👅😏, but her contact name for me was a bit more formal. I had watched her put my number in her phone the day we met. She didn't write my first name, only _Mr. Hemmings_. I remembered how brightly she smiled upon first meeting me. She hasn't smiled at me like that since then.

"Why are you calling me?" Annie demanded the moment she picked up the phone.

"I wanted to talk Annie. You didn't have to pick up you know?" I replied with a smirk. I heard her sigh.

"What would have been the point? I would just see you tomorrow. So what do you want Mr. Hemmings?" I bit my lip and glanced at my closed door. Would it be wrong to start jacking myself off while I was on the phone with her? Probably but I was going to do it anyways.

"I have a proposition for you." I said, taking my dick out of my sweatpants and stroking it lightly.

"A proposition." She repeated in a deadpan voice.

"Hmm, Yeah. One I think you'll like." She didn't reply.

"What does it involve?"

"Curious?" I asked, as I imagined her sitting in her room, talking on the phone with me only in her underwear. Though, I was pretty positive she wasn't doing that.

"Well since you haven't explained yourself, yes. But I'll probably lose interest once you tell me what you mean." I smirked, trying not to groan into the receiver as I began to slowly pump my dick.

"So, since we both agreed that there is sexual tension between us.." I began but she interrupted me.

"I didn't agree with you." I continued to speak as if she hadn't said this.

"I thought, that as a way to satisfy both of our desires, we could become fuck buddies." She hesitated and then,

"Absolutely not." I pictured her blushing red, hand over her face, trying not to imagine the two of us together. "Goodbye Mr. Hemmings."

"If you change your mind, you can come talk to me in my classroom tomorrow morning!" I said before she could hang up. There was a beat of silence.

"Goodnight Mr. Hemmings." She said more firmly as I sped up the motion of my hand. Fuck, I wish I had kept her on the phone longer. I would have loved to cum in my hand while listening to her voice.

"Goodnight Ms. Carter." I replied, hanging up so I could focus on my aching cock. I imagined her walking into my classroom tomorrow. I would push her up against the door and fuck her right there. Her pussy would be dripping wet and she'd dig her nails into my back as she cums around my dick. Biting my lip to suppress the groan, I came into my hand. Breathing hard, I cleaned myself up before going to wash my hands. God I hope she comes to talk to me tomorrow. I was dying to make my dreams a reality.


	11. Annie: Confrontation

"I knew you would come." Luke said cockily as I stepped into his classroom, forty minutes early to school. I couldn't stop thinking about Luke's offer, not that I was considering it, but I had to talk to him about it. I had to let him know I wasn't interested. And this morning, my nervousness got the better of me again and I wound up coming to school far earlier than I usually do.

"I'm here to set you straight Mr. Hemmings, not accept your offer." He smirked, taking his feet off his desk before standing up as I closed the door behind me.

"Is that a sexual innuendo Ms. Carter?" I glared at him but Luke just smiled.

"No." I stepped further into the room as he crossed his arms, staring at me amused. "I came to tell you that we're better off as casual coworkers. I make passive aggressive comments, you do everything in your power to piss me off, we go back to the way things were."

"I don't think I'm going to forget that kiss that easily Ms. Carter." I ground my teeth. At least he was staying true to his arrogant nature. "And I don't think you want too either. You came forty minutes early to school just to tell me that? You're never here early. Not even for early morning meetings." I swallowed hard. He was right. I hated waking up early.

"Yes, this is what I came here to discuss." Luke slowly came towards me.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather be doing something else?" I put my hand on his chest and stepped back. I needed to keep him at arms length. I dropped my hand.

"Yes and please don't stand that close to me."

"Afraid something might happen?" He asked.

"I'm more afraid of you _thinking_ that something is going to happen." Luke laughed and thankfully didn't come any closer to me but I was less thankful over the fact that I could fully see his outfit. He was wearing a neatly pressed, white shirt with a silk black tie and fitted, black pants. I've seen and known, many men who have worn similar outfits to this but somehow, Luke trumped them all. His cologne was trying to entice me again and his luminous blue eyes were staring me down and I jut really hoped I could keep my composure with him looking at me like that.

"Is that it then Ms. Carter? Or is there more you would like to... Discuss?" I knew he didn't want to talk about a damn thing and I couldn't stand being in the same room as him any longer. Nearly tripping over my feet, I headed towards the door of his room again.

"No, that will be all Mr. Hemmings."

"Okay Annie." He said with a chuckle. "I'll see you at lunch duty." I stiffened in the doorway slightly. Fuck. It was our week. I completely forgot about that. Shaking out my shoulders, I glanced back at him and nodded.

"See you at lunch Mr. Hemmings." I replied in an even voice before slowly exiting his room.

* * *

"Did you see Mr. Hemmings today? He looks completely fuckable in that tight button up." I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I cleared my throat to get the girls attention.

"Back to class ladies." Amber, clearly embarrassed that I had heard what she had said, turned tail with her friends and headed down the hallway. I sighed as I continued my round back to the courtyard. Luke did look pretty fuckable but would I ever admit it to his face? No way in hell. And why was I even thinking about his fuckability (as Jules might put it) I didn't want anything to do with him. At least, that's what I kept telling myself.

It's like he knew that the conversation we had this morning wasn't going to be the end of it though. He started to make subtle, sexual remarks to me when no one else was around to hear and I have to admit, some of his lines did get me going a little bit, though I tried not to show it. I continued to act disgusted and unamused and as usual, he wasn't put off by my behavior. Instead, I think it only pushed him to try harder.

Two days after I turned down his initial proposition, we found ourselves to be the only ones in the teachers lounge while on break before third period. I had wanted a cup of coffee, even if it was the old coffee from the pot this morning, I needed something to keep me awake. Unfortunately, when I got to the lounge, Luke was there, a fresh pot of coffee bubbling away next to him. I frowned.

"Hey." He said with a small smile. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Did you do this on purpose?" I demanded.

"What? The coffee? Yeah, I wanted some." He was smiling devishly, as he always does, so I couldn't tell if this was just a coincidence or if he somehow knew I wanted coffee.

"Can you stop?" He smirked, crossing his arms as he continued to lean against the counter.

"Stop what Ms. Carter?"

"Staring at me like you're expecting something. Now please move, I need to get..." he stepped out of the way slightly and grabbed a paper cup, holding it out to me. I glared at him but accepted the cup, our fingers brushing briefly.

"I know you're going to give in Annie. You don't hate me as much as you think you do."

"I don't hate you Mr. Hemmings. I don't hate anyone." I said, pouring myself a cup of coffee, wishing it was alcohol instead so I could just get through this damn week. "I'll see you at lunch Mr. Hemmings."

"See you at lunch."

* * *

It was Friday, four days after declining Luke's offer and yet, I couldn't get it out of my fucking head. Every time I looked at him now, all I could think about was that first initial kiss. His cologne seemed to linger in every room and every hallway of that damn school and I swore that I could still smell it as I sat on my bed at home and graded homework. How did he get in my head like this?

As I prepared to leave for home at the end of Friday afternoon, I glanced down the hallway at Luke's room and saw that he was still there. I finished locking my classroom and for some reason, instead of moving towards the exit, I slowly began to walk towards his room. He smiled when he glanced up at me in the doorway, as if he expected my arrival.

"Hello Ms. Carter. Need something?"

"I need you to.."

"Say no more. Come here." He murmured gesturing to his lap. I frowned.

"I need you to stop acting like something is going to happen between us." He shrugged, standing up from his desk as I stepped into the room.

"I'm not acting darling."

"Stop calling me that." Whenever we were alone now, he would interchange between Annie, Ms. Carter, and darling and I couldn't understand why. Darling was an endearing name and I got the impression that Luke didn't really see me in such a respectful image. Luke didn't reply. "Using some lame nickname on me isn't going to work. I'm never going to sleep with you."

"Okay." He said but there was this glint in his eyes that would suggest he wasn't paying attention to me.

"I'm never going to be with you." I said, becoming slightly angry at his cocky attitude.

"Whatever you say Annie."

"You're so unbelievably arrogant Luke. I don't know why you think I would ever go for you."

"My good looks." I scoffed.

"Hardly."

"My charm."

"No." He smiled a little.

"Well, If its none of those things darling, then why are you standing so close to me?" I hadn't even realized I had been walking forward. I was now standing nearly half a foot from him. What the fuck was my subconscious trying to do? How could I let him get under my skin like this? How could I let him bother me so fiercely?

Unable to fight the instinct any longer, I grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him. As soon as Luke processed what was happening, his hands were all over me, running down my arms, wrapping around my waist, grabbing my ass. I gasped slightly when he did and he slipped his tongue into my mouth as I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to somehow make myself taller so he wouldn't have to bend so low to kiss me.

"Here." Luke murmured, spinning us and then picking me up slightly so I could sit down on his desk. I was nearly eye level with him now and before he could lean in and kiss me again, I glanced down at his desk, confused.

"Why is your desk so tall?" He snickered.

"Why are you worried about that? I don't know. It just is. I'm a tall guy. I need a tall desk I can fit my knees under." He caressed my cheek lightly and I looked up at him, confused as to why he was being so gentle. "So are you accepting my offer Annie?" I licked my lips slowly.

"We need to set some terms and conditions." Luke chuckled.

"Terms and conditions?"

"Yes, otherwise I won't do anything with you. I won't even talk to you if you let me walk out of here without agreeing to everything I've said." He frowns slightly.

"That's a little unfair Annie. What if you're into some freaky foreplay?" I rolled my eyes and he grinned. "Okay, okay I'm kidding. What are your conditions?" Was it horrible to say I've been thinking about these rules? I told myself I wasn't interested and yet, I created a scenario in my head where I did accept his offer and how everything would play out from there.... okay, maybe I was a little interested in his offer.

"No strings attached."

"Obviously." He smiled and I don't know why that one word hurt me so much, but it did.

"You can't discuss _any_ of this with Calum." He nods in agreement and doesn't argue. "We will not do anything obscene on campus."

"Meaning?" I blushed red, not wanting to look at him.

"Meaning, all clothes have to be on at all times, no matter what."

"That's fair. We can go back to my place if..." I shake my head.

"No. I know for a fact you live with Calum. I'm not about to go over to your place and do... Anything."

"Your place?" He asks hopefully.

"No." I say firmly.

"Then...?" Luke pauses, confused.

"No hotel rooms either I'm not some cheap ho you can fuck and then leave in some random.."

"I wouldn't do that Annie." He interrupts. I shrug.

"Look, I know all you want to do is fuck me but I'm not comfortable with that. I'd rather just... Make-out with you." I don't dare look at him. I stare at my hands in his lap. "But I know that's not what you want. So I'm sure this conversation is over then." Luke is just staring at me, arms crossed, hand under his chin.

"Make-out? That's it." I nod. "Any other conditions?" He asks. I'm surprised. I thought he would have turned down my conditions. I'm not offering much after all.

"We have to act the same as we always do. You can't kiss me anywhere someone can see." He nods and then sticks his hand out to me like he's trying to shake my hand.

"Okay, I agree to your rules."

"What?" I ask, completely surprised by his acceptance

"I accept. Do you want to shake hands or just kiss on it?" I frown.

"What's your angle?" I demanded. He shrugged.

"No angle. You said you're not comfortable. Is there any way I could get you to that point where you will want to sleep with me?" I blush hard, staring at him speechless.

"I Uhh.."

"Didn't think that far huh?" He asks cockily. I glare at him and he laughs. "Well is there?"

"Maybe." I heard myself say before I could stop my mouth from forming the word.

"I'll take a Maybe." His hand was still outstretched to me. "Are we gonna shake on it?" I stared at his hand. Did I really want to do this? I slipped my hand into his and gave it a firm shake. "Alright." Luke murmured with a grin. "Now..." But I didn't want him to say anything else. He was going to ruin this by saying something, I could tell. Feeling a little bold, I pulled on his hand and he stumbled into me slightly before I kissed him, wrapping my arms back around him. As long as he was kissing me, I wouldn't have to think about what a horrible decision this was.


	12. Luke: Unbelievable

I felt like I had died and gone to heaven because there was no way, no fucking way that Annie Carter would ever agree to become my fuck buddy. Well, fuck buddy is kind of a loose term in this situation since, I don't think we're actually going to have sex any time soon. She said she wasn't comfortable with it, which I understand. She seems like the kind of girl who would never have a one night stand. But if my assumptions are correct, I should be able to sway her into sleeping with me, that is, if her attraction to me doesn't dissipate. Maybe she's only doing this for the thrill of it? Though, it would be more thrilling if we actually had sex, but that's just me I think.

We don't have a set meeting time or anything. Annie and I just sort of walk into each other's classrooms. Sometimes we make out, other times we don't. When we aren't kissing, I'm usually annoying her, asking when she thinks she'll give in to me and other shit like that. She always gets pissed off and blushes really hard but no more so than usual.

Annie was right though, I would like to go a little farther with her. Two weeks ago, I would have never imagined her kissing me, let alone her wanting to have sex with me, and now I'm in awe over the fact that Im not simply dreaming. Her hair is just as soft as I imagined it. She kisses me almost shyly, like she can't believe she's actually doing it. And more often than not, she's the one who leans in to touch me. Sometimes I'm too busy teasing her or staring at her and she'll surprise me by moving closer. I think it's partly because she wants me to just shut up and partly because she doesn't want to think about the fact that we're doing this. She just wants to make out for me a little bit and then leave, pretend it never happened. That's fine with me for now but... I'm really hoping I can change her mind about having sex with me.

"Hello Ms. Carter." I say, moving to stand next to her. She stiffens slightly, sipping her coffee.

"Mr. Hemmings." She murmurs, looking at me over the brim of her cup. I smile.

"Did you get all those tests graded?" She swallows hard and glances around the room at the rest of our coworkers, aimlessly conversing around us. I had interrupted her grading session yesterday afternoon by pulling her up out of her chair and pinning her to the wall. She kept muttering something I couldn't understand as we kissed but when I asked her about it she just blushed and shook her head.

"Yes." She replies in a deadpan voice.

"Will you be hanging around later this afternoon."

"No." She replies pointedly, standing up from her seat and walking towards Calum who greets her enthusiastically. She brightens immediately as they begin to talk. I've never been able to make Annie laugh but somehow, everyone else in this room does. She even laughs at Gary's lame puns. I sigh, downing my alcohol infused coffee. Annie has an amazing laugh, one day I hope to be able to make her laugh.

* * *

Annie was writing on the whiteboard in her room, it looked like she was writing out some Shakespeare's quotes. Maybe the kids had a test coming up. I knocked on the door to her open classroom as I walked in, closing it behind me. She glanced over at me confused.

"We have five minutes before class Mr. Hemmings."

"Exactly, we have five minutes." I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. She hesitated slightly but did kiss me back before putting her hand on my chest and pushing me away.

"I need to finish writing these Luke." She said firmly. I rolled my eyes but let go of her so she could continue to work. I slowly read over the lines, smiling at her neat handwriting.

"I would not wish any companion in the world but you." I read aloud. Annie glanced back at me. "That's from the Tempest."

"I thought you were a math major." She said with a slight smirk, teasing me.

"I am and English isn't my strongest subject but I did pay attention during some of my Gen Ed classes." She rolls her eyes.

"Was the instructor really pretty?"

" _He_ was beautiful, yes." Annie blushed red but didn't turn to look at me. "I'm not that egotistical Annie."

"Could have fooled me, and please, just call me Ms. Carter."

"Even if you're sitting on my lap?" I asked, walking towards her.

"Yes." She said firmly, focusing on the book in her hands as she paged through it, looking for another quote.

"Even if I'm fucking you on my desk?" She swallowed hard, her ears pink.

"Yes."

"Even if you're down on your knees, sucking my dick? Even if I have my fingers buried in your sweet pussy? Even if I'm fucking you from behind, pulling on your hair? Even then Ms. Carter?" She clears her throat and finally looks at me, cheeks red from embarrassment.

"None of that will happen but yes, Mr. Hemmings, even then." She walks back towards her desk as the door opens and kids begin to walk in.

"Hello Mr. Hemmings." Several students call out. I wave hello as Annie rummages around in the cupboard, pulling out stacks of Shakespeare books.

"See you at lunch Ms. Carter." I call out, stepping outside as more students arrive.

"Goodbye Mr. Hemmings." She calls back. She turns toward she arriving students, fully composed despite what I just described to her. Thankfully, I hadn't gotten a boner thinking about it. That would have been bad.

* * *

"What? No way. I don't believe you." I heard the not so quiet whisper say as I moved through the back of the classroom, helping kids with their work and watering the house plants that Principal Skinner insisted we all have in our classrooms. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop but the classroom wasn't as loud as the girls thought it was.

"It's true. Callie swears by it. You've seen how much friendlier Mr. Hood and Ms. Carter have been." Wait... They were talking about Annie and Calum? "Callie swears that they're dating."

"How would she even know?" Angelica whispered back to Fatima.

"Callie said they go get coffee together in the morning. She's seen them at the Starbucks on the corner."

"So what? They're probably just friends." Maria buts in.

"You're only saying that because you think Ms. Cater and Mr. Hemmings should be together." Fatima said with a shake of her head. I nearly dropped the cup of water I was holding as I heard her say this. Students were shipping the teachers with one another? That was kind of weird. "Luke is too hot for her." How did they know my first name? Did I tell them? Probably. It was weird hearing students say it though.

"Ms. Carter _is_ hot." Angelica argued. Fatima and Maria waved her away.

"Get your bisexual ass out of here." The three girls laughed and I made my way towards them, trying to pretend I hadn't heard anything.

"Back to work girls, please." They nodded and turned back to the problems in front of them.

"Mr. Hemmings!" Arthur called from the front. "I need help with 17." I smiled.

"Art, you never need help. I'm going to walk over there and you're going to have all the right answers." I told him. Arthur shrugged.

"I need to make sure I'm right."

"Nerd." I heard Johnathan say across the room. Him and his lame friends started to laugh as Arthur frowned. Arthur's a nice kid. He has sandy blonde hair and glasses and is a pretty lanky guy, he reminds me of myself when I was younger. The fact that he's really good at math helps too. I crossed my arms, putting on my best teacher face.

"Johnathan, you shouldn't be talking. You're one failing grade away from being dropped from the baseball team. So sit quietly at your desk and work on those problems or you will have to stay with me after school to do them."

"But.." He began to argue as his classmates began to snicker behind their hands.

"I assure you, Coach Rob and I are on the same page. He will have no problem with you missing practice to study with me." Johnathan huffed and went back to his work as I headed over to Arthur.

"Lay it on me Art. What's the problem."

"Well..." He began. Smiling brightly Arthur ran over the problem with me and as I expected, he got every step right.

"Good job, keep it up." I said holding out my hand for a fist bump. He hit his knuckles against mine, still smiling. High school had been a shitty experience for me, what got me through it was my geometry teacher. I would talk to him about school and my life outside of it and he listened, he cared to what I had to say. It was because of him that I became a teacher. I wanted to show kids the same kindness he had shown me. It was the least I could do.

* * *

"Hey gorgeous." I said, looking up as Annie walked in. She rolled her eyes as I set the pen and paper down.

"Shut up Mr. Hemmings." I pushed myself away from my desk and was going to stand but she put her hand on my shoulder and sat down on my lap before kissing me, her arms going around my neck as I wrapped mine around her waist. I pulled back slightly, even though I didn't want to.

"Some of the students were talking about us today." She paused in kissing my jawline.

"What?" She questioned.

"Angelica Rosa seems to think we look cute together." I explained, leaving out the part where Fatima mentioned that she thought Calum and Annie we're together.

"I don't know what would give her that impression." Annie murmured before kissing me again. I chuckled as she kissed me to get me to shut up,

"Yeah, I have no idea." I murmured, beginning to undo the buttons of her top. She stilled my hands.

"Remember my rules?" She demanded,

"What? You want me to leave a hickey on your neck instead of your shoulder?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Don't leave one at all."

"Not into biting?" I asked with a smirk.

"Hickeys can kill people. Blood clots, nerve and tissue damage." She listed off. I laughed.

"I promise I won't bite _that_ hard." I said before kissing her neck and undoing the rest of the buttons of her shirt. I bit her shoulder lightly as I moved one hand up her waist and to her chest.

"Luke." She murmured, her hand over mine as I massaged her breast over her bra. "Someone could walk in."

"It's after school darling. No ones around." I said, loving the purple mark that was beginning to show on her soft skin. "So why not let me eat you out? I'm better at that than leaving hickeys."

"You're so juvenile." She murmured, pushing my hands off her and beginning to fix her shirt before attempting to stand.

"I assure you, I'm not." I said pulling her back down onto my lap. "I have the hard on to prove it." She tried to get up again as she began to blush but I locked my arms around her. "Annie if we keep this up, we won't be able to help ourselves later."

"Keep what up." She muttered, finally standing after I let go of her.

"This, making out and never doing anything else. If we don't release this sexual tension, it will boil over and you will _beg_ me to fuck you somewhere in this school."

"I'm not like you." Annie said with a flash of anger in her eyes. "I don't need to sleep with you to be satisfied and I would never beg you to do anything to me Mr. Hemmings." With that, she walked out of the room and I sighed as I watched her go. Sure, she was cute when she was angry but I knew she probably looked cuter cuming on my dick. 


	13. Annie: Mr. Hemmings

When I heard the door open and close, I expected the worst. Worst meaning Luke had stopped by to convince me to have sex with him. "Hey darling." I sighed as Luke appeared next to me as I shuffled papers together.

"Don't call me darling Luke. I'm not your darling." We had been doing this for nearly a month now and I still hadn't gotten used to the nickname. I didn't want to get used to it. Eventually Luke would get bored with me, stop whatever this was, and chase after whatever hot girl he saw next. Hell, maybe he already is sleeping around. I had no fucking idea.

"Then what should I call you? You don't like it when I call you Annie." Mainly because I get butterflies every time he does say my name. Fuck you Luke. "And I hate calling you by your last name. So it's darling, like it or love it, it's staying."

"Get out please." I said, switching the subject.

"Aw babe you don't really want me to do you?" He asked slyly rubbing his chin lightly as he stared me down.

"Yes, I do." I replied in the most deadpan voice possible.

"Your mouth says leave but your eyes say stay." Luke countered, walking around my desk so he could stand right behind me. "Why don't we get your lips to say something else." When I turned to look at him, he was right in my face. I was so shocked I lost the comeback I had prepared.

"Fuck off." I whispered instead. Luke nodded his head to the side, amused.

"Well, its better than leave." He closed the space between us and his lips came down upon mine. Unable to help myself, I kissed him back, placing my hand on the back of his neck. Luke hauled me up out of my seat and pushed the rolling chair out of the way. It slammed into the book case behind it but didn't knock any of them off the shelves.

His arms snaked around me as I ran my hand from his cheek down to his broad shoulders. God, I didn't even know shoulders could be this big. I felt the muscles in his arms as he kissed me feverishly. "God I want to fuck you right now." He groaned. "Right here, on your desk. I want you a moaning mess underneath me." I blushed red hearing him say this. That couldn't be legal here. And it was also unsanitary.

"Stop, stop." I whispered as he slid his hand up my skirt.

"What?" He complained, moving back a little, his hand moving off of me. His pout was a little adorable and I almost laughed but I didn't think he would appreciate that. And at least he was gentlemen about stopping when I asked him too. Luke was looking quizzically at me as I jumped off my desk.

"Not here." I said, walking out of my classroom. We had a break right now and while most students should be outside in the quad or sitting around in the partially empty hallways, someone could walk in and catch us together and then our affair would be all over the school.

"Then where? A broom closet." He joked. I scoffed.

"We're not teenagers Luke."

"Is that what teenagers do?" Like he didn't know.. He probably made out with tons of girls in broom closets, janitor closets. Probably just a lot of closets in general. Meanwhile I had only had two boyfriends in my lifetime. No "quick fucks" no "one night stands" not even a "friend with benefits". In fact, the most I had ever fooled around with a person was this past month with Luke. I could feel him following close behind me as we walked down the hallway.

"Don't stand so close." I said, narrowing my eyes at him as several students turned our way.

"Sorry Annie, your perfume just smells amazing." I tried not to blush as we continued to walk almost in step with each other.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Mr. Hemmings." I said as we entered an empty corridor. I pulled out my set of master keys. We were outside of Mr. Jennings room, he was on vacation with his family and the substitute was assigned to a different room. Nobody would bother us here. As soon as I opened the door and let the two of us in, Luke was upon me.

"Are you sure about that." Luke said, grabbing my wrist and pushing me up against a wall roughly. I gasped slightly as I felt his hard on in his pants.

"Mr. Hemmings." I murmured as he kissed down my neck, slowly unbuttoning my blouse. "Your excitement is showing." Moving one hand to his crotch I heard his muffled reply against my collar bone as he began to leave a purple mark on my skin. Ever since he had left that first hickey on my shoulder, I hadn't been able to get enough of them. This past weekend, my shoulder blades had been littered with the purple marks. They were just beginning to heal and now he was adding more. I don't know why I liked them so much, I had never been given a hickey before. I didn't even know how to give _him_ one. Maybe I liked them because I kept thinking about what other things his mouth could do if I would just let him but I had my dignity and we were on school grounds.

"He's always hard around you." Luke said. Butterflies fluttered around in my stomach as I slid my other hand up his shirt. When I tugged on his tie, he moved his head up to look at me. A smirk was playing on his lips.

"I don't really believe that." I replied before kissing him, still pulling on his tie. Luke pulled me against him, his hand on the small of my back. He groaned a little as I moved my hand away from his groin and threw it around his neck.

"Why not? You're really hot." His bulge was pressing against my thigh and I became giddy thinking about what he might look like naked. Fuck. What was I doing. I shouldn't be thinking about that. "I jerked off in a classroom thinking about you once."

"You're disgusting." I said, though I continued to kiss him. He chuckled, biting on my bottom lip lightly.

"Maybe, there were kids in the room when I did it." I pulled back, hitting his chest lightly and frowning at him.

"You could have been sited for indecency." I hissed. Luke cupped the side of my face with one hand.

"Worried about me?"

"In your dreams Mr. Hemmings." I whispered before stepping back from him completely. He sighed watching my redo the buttons on my shirt. I paused at the top button, spotting the hickey. Luke smirked, brushing aside part of the fabric to see the rest of the mark. It was bigger than most. "You're an animal." Pulling my shirt up higher, I covered it completely by buttoning the topmost button.

"Mm.. Perhaps." He said, running a hand through his hair. I rolled my eyes at him as the school bell rang, signaling the end of break.

"We have to head out now."

"I know Ms. Carter." He said, tucking his shirt back into his pants. I turned towards the door and felt him grab my ass. I glared at him. "Couldn't help myself darling." He winked, leaning against one of the desks in the room.

"Leave the room..."

"After a minute or two, I know the drill Annie." Shaking out my shoulders, I turned back to the door, fluffing out my hair. "See you at lunch."

"Sure." I said sarcastically, shaking my head. I heard him laugh lightly as I left the room. But he knew he was right. Sometime last week, Luke and I had stopped going to the teachers lounge to eat, what we and started doing instead, was getting a little more handsy in his classroom, behind locked doors. We had nearly disobeyed my "clothes on at all times" rule several times. I was always the one to stop us from going too far of course, Luke would never pass up an opportunity to see me naked. There was one day where I had nearly ripped the buttons of his shirt off and another where he almost got me to remove my entire dress from my body but I always regained enough sense to stop myself or stop him. But I couldn't keep this up forever. Eventually, I knew I was going to fucking crack.

* * *

"You're amazing Annie." Jules said sincerely as we sat on the couch together, watching reruns of Friends. "Amazingly stupid. I didn't even know you could reach this level of idiocy."

"What are you talking about?" I said with a sigh.

"You have this guy, this incredibly hot guy who wants to fuck you and who is very fuckable in return." I rolled my eyes. "And what do you do? Make out with him. You're so boring."

"Is that another way of calling me a prude?" I asked.

"No because I know you're not a prude. Switch the U with an I."

"What?" I questioned, glancing over at her confused.

"In prude. Switch U with I and you get pride. That's what's wrong. You're too prideful. You don't want to fuck him because you think you hate him."

"I do hate him."

"Then why are you making out with him in empty classrooms? Letting him feel you up in the teachers lounge? Being very indecent behind closed classroom doors?"

"I don't know Jules! When I figure it out I'll let you know." I exclaimed, running my hands through my hair in exasperation. She's asked me this many times. _Why are you doing this? Why are you being with Luke in this half-assed way?_ But I didn't know. I honestly couldn't figure it out. Jules sighed.

"Can't you just admit it, at least to yourself. You're attracted to Luke. What's so wrong with that?"

"If I admit that, then he'll win."

"Win what?"

"I don't know! He's just so fucking cocky. If I admit that I think he's hot then he's just going to brag about it."

"Okay but, you're not telling him. You're telling yourself."

"That's worse Jules. If I let myself think that about him then... Then.." I stopped. I didn't even want to think about it. Why were we doing this? This stupid friends with benefits thing never ends well. Not that we're doing much besides kissing but, I've seen enough romantic movies to know where this was going.

"Annie, everything's going to be just fine, okay?" Jules said softly, her hand on my shoulder. I nodded my head slowly, swallowing down my feelings in a way that made it feel like there was a knot in my stomach. I had to break this off with Luke before I got too involved.


	14. Luke: Detention

Calum was standing next to Annie in a way that was making me jealous and I swear to god, Annie could tell. I was practically fuming across the room, watching them talk. She stared over at me and smiled down into her coffee cup. She could have just been smiling at what he said but I knew better. Calum snapped his fingers in front of her face, laughing as he regained Annie's attention. "You in there Annie? Still too early for you?" He asked. She laughed a little and shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm a little spacey this morning." She looked over at me again and I scowled.

"What's got you in a funk?" Gary asked I shook my head.

"I have to chew my students out for their bad test scores." I lied easily. Calum was bumping Annie with his shoulder. Why were they being so chummy? Why did I care? What the hell.

"Oh man, that sucks. Don't be too harsh on them." Gary offered, smiling a little. I nodded, watching Annie smile up at Calum and bat her eyelashes. No fucking way. Was she serious right now? Was she seriously flirting with him?

"I'll talk to you later at lunch Calum. I have to mentally prepare myself for class this morning." He nods and gives her a slight wave, raising his coffee cup as a goodbye. Good, if she's leaving, I can talk to her. Or corner her I guess. Why is she trying to get under my skin like this? Did she know that she could make me jealous just by talking to him like that?

"See you at lunch Annie." She clutches her binder to her chest, downs the coffee she has left and crushes the paper cup in her hand before dropping it in the trash can on her way out the door. Hardly waiting for her to walk out, I gather my things and begin to follow her. I can hear her heels click on the tiled floor. She's just about to round the corner to our shared hallway. I jog to catch up with her, the door to the teachers lounge shutting behind me with a _thud_.

"What are you trying to do to me darling?" I demand, appearing at her elbow. Annie looks up at me with a slightly quizzical look but it's hard for her to hide that mildly smug smile on her face

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replies lightly. I chuckle and grab her arm, my grip gentle. She pauses and looks at me fully. There's no mistaking that look on her face now. She knew exactly what she was doing. She was trying to make me jealous by flirting with my best friend.

"Oh I think you do. You were flirting with Calum back there. Are you trying to make me jealous?" I murmured, slowly backing her up until her back hit the solid lockers. I made sure to maneuver her slightly so she wouldn't run into the locks and hurt herself.

"I wasn't flirting with Calum. We were talking and why would you get jealous of that? We're not together Luke." She asks with a small smile. I almost laugh again. She's kind of being a little cocky right now. It really turns me on. I gripped her chin between my thumb and forefinger, staring deep into her eyes.

"You're mine darling." I said, the words came out almost like a growl and I leaned in and kissed her roughly. Annie ended up tossing the binder and notebook she had in her hands to the side so she could put her arms around me, which was pretty stupid since I heard papers begin to scatter around us but I guess she liked the way jealousy looked on me.

"We're not together." Annie reminded me again, saying this quietly against my lips.

"Well you're certainly not Calum's either." I replied, my thumbs hooked into the belt loops of her shorts as I held her against me. "I swear to god I'm going to be the next man to make you cum Annie. When was the last time someone fucked you?" Annie blushed a little, pursing her lips as she looked away from me. "What?" I asked.

"It's been about two years, nearing upon three." She shrugged but I was completely astounded. I knew she didn't sleep with Calum but... She hadn't slept with anyone in two years? That's as long as we had known each other. Fuck, I wish I knew sooner, I would have tried harder to get in her pants.

"Seriously? Annie, you should have come to me sooner." I said moving my hands to her ass as she played with my hair lightly on the back of my head.

"I don't need you." She replied defiantly.

"Of course not. I imagine your fingers have been sufficient up until now but they won't give you half as much pleasure as mine can." She opened up her mouth to argue with me but I kept going. "I'm more than willing to satisfy your needs, just say the word." Annie rolled her eyes.

"I think I liked it better when you were acting jealous." She said, slipping away from me so she could pick up her discarded papers. I watched her bend down, grabbing up the loose papers. I began to help her as I licked my lips and she seemed surprised to turn and find me picking up her things. "You don't have to help." Annie said, gathering up the last of the tests.

"I know but I am." I reply, walking towards Annie and holding out her notebook as well as some of her students failed tests. "And don't worry darling. I can assure you, every time you talk to Calum I want to punch his teeth in." Annie took her stuff from me and shook her head. I guess she didn't believe me.

"He's your best friend. I'm sure you like him more than you like me Mr. Hemmings." She replied, beginning to walk down the hallway again.

"You'd be wrong!" I called out after her. What was I even saying? I guess I liked her but... More than Calum? Okay, that wasn't that far fetched of an idea. Annie is gorgeous and she might just think I want her for her body but... I wasn't so sure anymore. I still wanted to fuck the living shit out of her but every time I thought about it now... I couldn't help but think we could be more.

* * *

I twirled my pen between my fingers, waiting for an all clear text from Annie. We were on break right now but she was talking to a student about extra credit work. She had texted me before class ended telling me this. When my phone went off on my desk, I told my students that their cellphones should be turned off but Arthur, up front had laughed.

"Mr. Hemmings, I think that was your phone." He said. Since he's up front and doesn't strike me as a liar, I went and checked my phone and saw that he was right. I turned the ringer off and glanced at Annie's text on the home screen.

 _Annie_ 👅😏  
 _Jesse is going to stay after class to talk to me for a bit so don't get any ideas._

I had tried not to smile at her text as I put my phone back in my drawer but didn't close it. "Well, you were right Art, but I expect all of you to abide by my cell phone policy even if I don't do it myself." Several of the kids laughed as I went on with the lesson but my hands itched to text her back so I had everyone practice on the example problems before we continued on with the lesson.

 **Mr. Hemmings**  
 **Can I come over after?** 😏

 _Annie_ 👅😏  
 _Fine but I'll text you_

**Mr. Hemmings**   
**Aren't you in class?**

_Annie_ 👅😏  
 _My kids are taking a pop quiz, what's your excuse?_

I put my phone away again as Ronnie raised his hand to ask a question. And ever since class ended, I had been waiting in anticipation for a text from her. The break was almost over. If they continued to talk a while longer, I wouldn't be able to see her again until lunch and I really wanted to continue what we started in the hallway this morning. With one minute until the bell rang, Annie replied.

 _Annie_ 👅😏  
 _Guess you're going to have to wait a whole 2 hours and 30 minutes Mr. Hemmings._

**Mr. Hemmings**   
**I'm not a very patient man darling.**   
**What's to stop me from walking straight into you classroom and fucking you right on your desk?**

_Annie_ 👅😏  
 _The fact that Connor and and Julia are currently in my room_  
 _And as I keep saying, I'm not going to let you fuck me on school grounds_

**Mr. Hemmings**   
**So your place after school then?**

_Annie_ 👅😏  
 _In your dreams Mr. Hemmings._

* * *

"Hey." I said with a smirk, shutting Annie's door with my hip. She sighs as I make my way towards her, not even bothering to check if her door is locked.

"No Luke, there's a reason I go to your classroom."

"Lack of windows, I know but isn't the idea of being caught more thrilling?" I asked. Annie rolled her eyes.

"Not for me. This is our job Mr. Hemmings, we have to be professional."

"That didn't stop you from nearly giving me a hand job yesterday." Her cheeks turned red with embarrassment as she shook her head. I had been a little surprised. She's usually so aware of when things are about to go too far but suddenly she nearly had my pants off and was palming me through my briefs. I had to go jack off in the bathroom after we had stopped.

"Shut up." She said. I smiled broadly. She only told me to shut up when she was too embarrassed by something I had said. It's like her brain shuts down for that brief moment.

"Not likely." I said with a smile, standing above her at the front of her desk. "You know what I'm here for Annie. Now are you going to be a good girl or do I have to send you to detention?"

"Too late, I already have to supervise those brats anyways." I frowned at her and she tried not to laugh at my expression.

"Can't you just play along?" I asked her, leaning over her desk, my hands flat on the wood surface. She shrugged a little and pushed herself backwards in her chair so there was a little more space between us.

"You have some weird fantasies."

"How was that weird?" I ask as she gets up to erase the whiteboard.

"You always call me baby girl, or darling and you _just_ tried to get me to play into a fantasy that I'm some teenage school girl. We _work_ at a high school Luke."

"But I'm not not trying to be with a high school girl Annie. I'm trying to fuck you. Then again, you do look young enough to actually go to school here." She started to laugh, shaking her head.

"No I don't Mr. Hemmings. Don insult my age. I'm twenty-four." My eyes widened in surprise.

"You're twenty-four?"

"Why? That a turn off?" She asked with a smirk. I thought she was twenty-two at the most.

"No. I just thought you were younger, twenty-two." She shook her head at me.

"I have aged in the past two years Luke. I met you when I was twenty-two." I shrugged.

"I guess I never saw it that way. You look pretty much the same." Annie gave me a _look_. "In a good way!" I argued. She rolled her eyes. I walked around her desk and leaned on the edge before grabbing her free hand and pulling her towards me. She set the eraser down as I circled my arms around her waist and hers went around my neck. "Come on baby girl, wasn't there ever an older teacher you were attracted to?"

"No." She said with a shake of her head. I sighed. "But I'll indulge you." I grinned.

"Good girl."


	15. Annie: Detention

"Fine, I'll indulge you." I grumbled. Luke grinned.

"Good girl." He said softly grabbing my ass as he kissed me again. I was standing in between his legs as he sat on my desk. I was going to tell him to get off of it but this way, we were nearly the same height and Luke didn't have to bend so far to kiss me. His desk was tall enough for me to sit on to make us an even height and my desk was the opposite for him. I guess I've made him stand enough for me already. I liked sitting on his lap, but he always gets a boner, so I try not to do it as often. "You're not wearing anything under this sweater are you." He murmured. I could feel his smile against my lips.

"No." I replied, feeling his fingertips graze my bare skin as he pulled up the hem of my my sweater a little. He made a humming noise in the back of his throat, probably imagining what I would look like completely naked. His hands inched farther and farther up the length of my body as we continued to kiss. I grabbed his hands and pushed them back to a proper place.

"Don't make me put you in detention too Mr. Hemmings." I said, trying not to groan as he gripped my hips tightly, beginning to leave a hickey on my neck.

"Aw darling but I want you to punish me." He murmured. I put my hand on his chest and pushed lightly.

"Not right there Luke." I said firmly, touching the part of my neck he was just kissing. "Not where someone can see." I continued, though it took all my strength to just let him leave a visible mark. He sighed a little.

"Okay darling." I kissed him again, deciding to distract him by slipping my tongue into his mouth and tugging on his hair. That was something he liked. I could tell because he always looked slightly stunned every time I pulled back. "You really should just let me fuck you Annie." He murmured, his hands knotting through my hair as I kissed him feverishly. "Right up against that wall so every time you look at those stupid announcements you'll remember how quickly I made you cum." My cheeks flushed. God why does he always have to say shit like that?

"Shut up." I grumbled. Luke pulled back with a laugh.

"What? You don't like what I'm saying?"

"It's weird." I said, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Has no one ever said shit like that to you?" He asked with a slight smirk. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"No. Everyone I've dated are gentleman. They're not vulgar like you."

"Oh believe me sweetheart, they are. I'm just vocal about what I want to do to you, they just kept their mouths shut." I didn't want to think about Ethan and Jared though so I just kissed Luke again, and pressed myself up against him. He quickly wrapped his arms back around my waist and I felt an unmistakable bulge press up against my leg. I can't say that I want tempted to just let him have his way with me but we had to be professionals.

"You need to control yourself." I murmured pulling out of his arms as I touched his cheek lightly. Luke inhaled slowly and smiled at me, catching my hand as I began to remove it from his face.

"Around you? Never." He kissed my knuckles and let go of me. I stared at him, bewildered by his sweet gesture.

"Well, you should learn then Mr. Hemmings." I said turning away from him. Luke stood with me though and wrapped his arms around me from behind, holding me tightly against his chest.

"Will you teach me?" I laughed a little, leaning into him.

"Is your head always in the gutter Luke?" I asked, breaking free of him again. Luke shrugged, leaning back up against my desk.

"It usually is, Yeah." Suddenly the classroom door opened and the two of us turned swiftly to look. Angelica stood in the doorway, hesitating. Fuck! I was standing wayyyyyy too close to him right now.

"Need something Angelica?" I asked, stepping towards her and more importantly, moving farther away from Luke.

"I Uhh yeah I have a question about the homework. Hello Mr. Hemmings." I glance at Luke who waves, smiling wide.

"I'll see you later Annie." He says, moving away from my desk and heading out the door. Angelica holds it open for him as she steps farther into the room.

"So, your question?" I ask brightly, trying not to become embarrassed. We were just standing. Just standing is all. Angelica wouldn't take it the wrong way. Sure we were a little too close but... everything would be fine... right?

* * *

My keys jingled in my hand as I rummaged through my purse again, still looking for my phone. Jules had asked me to pick up something from the store for dinner and for the life of me, I couldn't remember what she had asked. "Heading home Annie?" I glanced up as someone called out to me. It was Calum. He was leaning against his car and smiling at me. I smiled back.

"I am, did you park next to me on purpose Mr. Hood?" I teased, unlocking my car next to his own.

"I think you blew in late today Ms. Carter so you, parked next to me." I rolled my eyes.

"I always park here Calum."

"Oh I'm sure you do." He said with a laugh.

"Hey." I breathed in slowly, trying not to show any emotion on my face as I turned to look at Luke who was smirking, as usual. Calum nodded to him.

"Ready to go finally?"

"Yeah." He glanced at me. "Ms. Carter."

"Mr. Hemmings." He was grinning so smugly I kind of wanted to slap him. As far as I could tell, he had kept his word. He hadn't breathed a word of any of this to Calum but he could slip at any moment and the way he was looking at me right now might just be a dead giveaway of our affair.

"Okay you two, enough glaring at each other." Calum says, motioning for Luke to get in his car.

"I never glare at her. That's her."

"The moment you stop getting on my nerves Mr. Hemmings is the moment I'll stop glaring at you." He laughed.

"I think that's an excuse just to stare at me." Calum shakes his head at Luke and gets into the drivers seat but Luke pauses to wink at me. I flush pink and fumble with my keys as I get into my car. Calum waves at me from the drivers seat and I wave back as he starts his car. I, on the other hand, sit in the parking lot for another five minutes after they've left, so I can text Luke.

 _Annie_ 👅😏  
 _Stop it_

**Luke**   
**Stop what darling?**

_Annie_ 👅😏  
 _Trying to flirt with me in front of Calum_  
 _You know the rules._

**Luke**   
**Rules are meant to be broken baby girl**   
**Don't expect me to abide by them forever.**   
**And shouldn't you be driving?**

_Annie_ 👅😏  
 _I'm sitting in the parking lot of the school_

 **Luke**  
 **Thinking about me?** 😏

 _Annie_ 👅😏  
 _You wish_

**Luke**   
**If you weren't thinking about me, why are you texting me?**

_Annie_ 👅😏  
 _Shut up_

* * *

I continued to aggressively mash potatoes as Jules watched me incredulously. "Imagining those potatoes are Luke's face?" She asked, continuing to chop vegetables.

"No. I'm imagining it's his dick." She laughed.

"So you want to eat his dick then?" I glared at her.

"No Jules, I want to cut his dick off and feed it to him." She thought about that for a second as I sighed heavily and put the bowl down on the countertop.

"I can't tell if you're being sarcastic."

"I'm not." I mutter, putting my face in my hands.

"What'd he do this time?" She questioned. I threw my hands in the air and shook my head.

"Nothing! Everything, I don't know. I don't know what I'm doing Jules. I have to call this stupid thing off before I get hurt."

"I feel like you keep saying that, and yet nothing happens. You just come home and complain about him again."

"I know. I'm sorry." I say, hanging my head.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. You're in a weird situation. You like this dude but you're afraid he'll get rid of you once he's in your pants." I opened my mouth to argue but nothing came out. "And you don't want this to stop but you don't want it to go any further because you don't want to get too attached. You just want him to tease you so you can hate him but still make out with him whenever you want."

"What are you a therapist?" I said sarcastically. My best friend smiled.

"Exactly." Fuck Jules and her psychology degree. "You are strong enough to get out of this weird relationship Annie. You know it's not good for you. You know _he's_ not good for you. You're tearing yourself apart."

"Well what am I supposed to do? Even if I break this off with him, I'm still going to have to see him everyday."

"Annie, if you really don't want to be with this boy, you have to break this off with him and.." she pauses. "Find a new job if that's what you think is best." My shoulders fall because I know she's right. Either admit my feelings, or cut him out of my life forever. Which was the least painful route? "Now I'll finish making dinner, you go lie down or something." She says with an encouraging smile.

"How did I land a best friend like you?" Jules shrugs.

"I have no fucking clue." I laugh, heading to my room. I had a lot of thinking to do.


	16. Luke: Wet Dreams

Annie pressed herself against me, tugging at my belt. I could feel her undoing it and I didn't plan on stopping her. "I thought you said no fucking on school grounds." I said hoarsely, bracing myself against my desk as she pulled my belt off through the loops and dropped it on the floor.

"Yeah. Doesn't mean I can't suck your dick." She whispered, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Naughty girl." I replied, my hands shaking in anticipation as she unzipped my pants. Annie licked her lips as she pulled my cock free from my pants.

"Now you're going to have to be quiet Mr. Hemmings." She said beginning to kneel down. "You wouldn't want me to stop would you?" She arched an eyebrow as I stared down at her I shock. God she was so sexy. I watched her pump her hand delicately, sending waves of pleasure up my body as she began to lick me slowly, teasing.

"Come on pet, don't be like that." I said in a slightly shaky voice. "Satisfy your teachers needs." She wrapped her lips around my dick, keeping eye contact as she began to bob her head slightly. I knew she wasn't innocent. The way she was teasing me was proof. Breathing heavily, I began to relish the feeling of her mouth around my dick. It was enough to make me bust a nut right then and there but I wouldn't let myself. "Can you deep throat?" I asked her. On cue, I watched her throat relax. "Holy fuck." I groaned, thrusting into her mouth as I grabbed a fistful of her hair.

I watched as she pushed her skirt up so I could see that she was touching herself. Two of her fingers, buried in her pussy. "God Annie." I cried out, feeling her moan against my dick. I couldn't stand it much longer. Her warm mouth and watching her play with herself beneath me was proving to be too much. "Shit.. I'm going to cum in your mouth and you're gonna swallow all of it okay?" I told her. She nodded and with one final thrust I felt hot cum begin to slide down her throat. She quickly swallowed all of it before I pulled out of her, spent. Annie licked her lips, standing.

"Want to lick me clean?" She whispered in my ear, her fingers shiny with her own orgasm.

"God yes." I groaned. Just as I leaned in to kiss her.. My alarm went off.

Sitting up, I glared at the blinking numbers of my phone and quickly hit the snooze button. God damnit. It was a dream. I pushed my covers off of myself. I hadn't gotten cum on my shorts but I was close to bursting. A couple of strokes in the bathroom and I'd be good. Scowling a little at the fact that none of that had been real, I emerged into the hallway and walked towards the bathroom in the apartment. I wasted no time in jacking off, using the image of Annie down on her knees as inspiration.

I came in my hand with a small groan, remembering how Annie looked as she sucked the living daylights out of me. The sticky liquid kept bubbling up as I pumped my dick a few more times. God, if only I could get Annie to suck my dick. I bet she would be just as good as she was in my dream. Cleaning myself off, I washed my hands and splashed water on my face a couple of times before heading into the kitchen to get food. Calum was already up and moving around, half changed in slacks and a plain white shirt.

"Can you not be so loud when you're jacking off thinking about her? You're gonna make me loose my appetite." He said casually, shoving the rest of the toast in his hand into his mouth. I made a face at him.

"I am not loud." Calum rolled his eyes.

"That's what you think. Did you dream about her last night, I could hear you saying her name through the walls." God I should just live on my own.

"Yeah, want details?" Calum made a face.

"She's my friend Luke. Don't say a damn word about her. You probably perverted her in your dreams. She's a sweet person and would probably never do any of the things you imagined her doing." I shrugged. Calum keeps saying that Annie is so innocent, a delicate flower but I think she's thirstier than _hell_. Nobody's ever fucked her properly and I wish she would let me be the one to show her a good time.

"All she did was.." Calum put his hands over his ears.

"I told you I don't want to hear it. Eat and get changed, I'm driving today." I smirked at him as he walked away.

* * *

"Hey darling I had a dream about you." I said with a smile. Annie made a face, her nose wrinkling in disgust as I stepped further into her room.

"Don't I usually go to your room for lunch?" She asked, looking a little annoyed.

"You do but you never let me eat." Annie huffs.

"You're not talking about food are you." I shrugged. "Whatever. And, knowing you, it was probably a very perverted dream you had of me." I laughed.

"Want to hear it?"

"No." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Alright, I'll tell you." She sighed and leaned back in her seat and waited for me to continue. "We were in my room, not my room back home but here, across the hall." Annie shook her head but said nothing. "You were pulling off my belt and getting down on your knees where you started to suck my dick." She cleared her throat and looked away, her cheeks beginning to turn red. "You were deep throating me while playing with yourself. I watched you push your dress up to show me that your fingers were in your pussy."

"Luke." She said in a stern voice.

"And after I came in your mouth, you asked me to eat you out but.." She pursued her lips. "I woke up. So I had to jerk off in my bathroom thinking about you." I leaned in and kissed her lightly before moving back. She stared at me in anticipation.

"Are you done?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's about it." Annie shook her head.

"Well, first off. I would never do that Luke. I've never even.." She scoffed at herself and stood up from her desk, moving farther away from me and towards the windows.

"Never what?" I asked confused. She waved me away, not catching my eye.

"What you jut described. I've never even done that for a guy before." I cocked my head.

"You're never sucked someone's dick before." She finally turned to glare at me.

"Some girls aren't that sexually experienced Luke."

"But you have been fucked before right?" Annie huffed.

"I don't see why that matters." She muttered.

"I'm just curious." I said, moving to stand in front of her. Annie continued to lean against the bookshelf, staring out the window at the parking lot. Biting down on her bottom lip, she let out a small sigh.

"Fine, Yes. I have."

"How many guys have you been with." She didn't reply. "I'll tell you how many girls I've slept with." Before she could argue, I spit out the number. "Six." Annie narrowed her eyes at me.

"What? No. You're lying to make me feel better or something."

"I'm not lying. I didn't loose my virginity until college. I was this nerdy, chubby guy in high school. I had glasses and I liked math and I wasn't exactly attracting any girls in my youth." I didn't know why I was telling her this. "Junior year I joined swim, track and I grew like six inches over night. I lost all my baby fat, began to grow into my body and yeah.." I shrugged.

"What about senior year of high school? Didn't you date someone?"

"Believe it or not, I was more focused on getting into a good college instead of girls at that age." She snorted. "Crazy right?" I shrugged. "Anyways, the girl I lost it to, it was also her first time. We went to the same college, dated for two years and fucked sometime between our sophomore year and our bad breakup."

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked.

"Well, If you're gonna fess up about how many guys you've slept with, I might as well tell you my count." Annie said nothing, just looked back out the window. "After that I had another girlfriend junior year. But we just mainly had sex, we didn't do much of anything else. She was a senior and I think she was just lonely. Senior year of college, I again just focused on my degree and graduation and the last four girls have just been one night stands I've had. No, wait one girl I did date for almost two months." I mused, remembering my timeline with Natalie.

"That still doesn't sound right. You've gone out with plenty of other girls, I know this from Calum, what about them?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. Sometimes those were just dates and others well... I thought we were only counting the people we had sex with. Unless oral sex counts." I grinned as she shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut, probably not liking the image she had of me in her head. "So come on, how many guys?" She hesitated.

"Two."

"What? Only two?" I asked, searching her face to see if she was lying.

"Yes, is that so hard to believe?" She demands.

"A little. You're gorgeous Annie." I watched her roll her eyes, probably not taking me seriously.

"One boyfriend I had for three years, the other I had for one."

"Was the boyfriend you had for three years the one you lost your virginity to?" I asked.

"No." She said with a sigh.

"Oh well, the three year boyfriend never asked you to suck his dick?" She glared at me again. "What? I just want to know? Were you nervous about it or something?"

"Of course. That's why I've ever done it before but no, he never asked and we broke up during our senior year."

"How come?" She shrugged.

"I found out he didn't want kids and I love kids. I grew up taking care of my brother a lot when we were younger. He's five years younger than me so, nineteen. He's going to graduate from college soon." A little brother? Wow, I never knew that about her.

"How many kids do you want? I've always wanted to have at least three." Annie looked over at me confused. Was that a bad question to ask?

"So have I... I never knew you wanted kids Luke." I shrugged.

"Well, we don't exactly talk, mainly make out and of course I do. I work at a high school. I wouldn't do that if I didn't like kids." Annie nods slowly.

"I guess you're right." A silence falls between us. "So do you have siblings?" I nod. It's kind of nice talking to her. We've never done that before.

"Two older brothers. I'm the baby of the family." I pull out my phone and go to the photos app. "We all look pretty similar." I explain, showing her a picture of the three of us from the last holiday get together. She nods.

"Yeah, you do. Are they just as cocky and insufferable as you?" I laughed.

"I don't know about that. They're a pain in my ass, always teasing me and calling me baby brother even though we're only four years apart at the most. But I love them." She smiles s little.

"They sound nice Luke. I've always wanted an older brother but.." She shrugged. "I'm the oldest instead and I love Andrew." I snicker.

"Annie and Andrew?" Annie laughs a little.

"Yeah, my parents names are Andy and Alicia." She confesses.

"That's really adorable."

"Thanks." We're smiling at each other and being civil and it's completely weird. I never thought I'd like being around her as much as I did. I mean, sure I would rather have my dick inside of her but I never thought the two of us could actually get along and talk. Annie's smile drops and she looks away from me. "I Uhh... I think I'm going to catch up on some work while I'm eating. Is that okay?" I nod and lean in to kiss her sweetly.

"Have a nice lunch baby girl." I say, walking backwards to the door. She touches her lips lightly, watching me leave.

"You too, Luke." She murmurs as I reach the door. I give her a wink and head out into the hallway. Annie looked a little stunned by my gesture. I guess she doesn't think I'm that nice of a guy, which is partly my fault for always acting like a dick. I wonder if she..

"Oh there you are. Were you talking to Annie?" Calum says, pulling me out of my stupor as he walks toward me.

"Yeah, I was. Need something?" I ask, brushing off the topic of Annie. I wish I could talk to Calum about her. I needed some advice but... I was going to keep my word and keep my damn mouth shut.


	17. Annie: The Produce Section

Jules had sent me to the grocery store to stock up for the week while she went to go meet with a client last minute. I didn't particularly mind. I needed a break from looking at homework and I needed to get out of the damn apartment for a bit. I had been cooped up in there since I got off work Friday and I was going a bit stir crazy from it.

Being in the store was almost calming. Everything was brightly lit, the place usually smelled like baking bread and I could focus on something other than work and Luke. I still hadn't decided if I wanted to fess up or give up. On the one hand, if I did confess how I felt, the worst thing he could do was reject me. On the other hand, if I did break it off with him and if I did find it too difficult to work with him afterwards, I would have to change jobs. Now was rejection worse than looking for a new job? I wasn't sure yet.

I was nearly done with the shopping. I had Jules favorite bread, the ingredients for the next couple of meals lined up and all I really needed to do now was go pick out some nice fruits and vegetables. As I pushed my half full cart around, I glanced down some of the other aisles and had to talk myself out of buying some unhealthy junk food I spotted as I walked along. Doughnuts are my weakness.

I slowed down as I hit the produce section of the store. A lot of the green shit looks the same so you really have to pay attention to the labels. Jules still hasn't let me live down the fact that I brought home cilantro instead of spinach once. Once I finished with the vegetables, I moved on to fruit. Jules loves grapes and my favorite is watermelon but it's not in season right now so I'll have to stick with apples. As I picked through some of the bruised and smaller specimens, I began to hum to myself. I couldn't think of the words exactly, just the tune. It was probably some song I had heard on the way over here in the car.

"Well isn't that just the cutest outfit I've ever seen." A voice said next to me. I almost didn't want to turn to look at him as my hands stilled on the apples. I actually really wanted to run in the other direction but then I would look crazy. Why me? Why today of all days? I was jut trying to buy groceries. I wasn't wearing anything fancy, I didn't have a stitch of makeup on my face and worse yet, I was wearing the ugliest bra in my arsenal. Not that I was going to let him see my bra but.. It's Luke.

"Mr. Hemmings. What are you doing here?" I asked, looking over at him annoyed. He looked almost weird in a pair of jeans and some old band shirt. His hair was lacking his usual spiffy, douchyness and was kind of hanging down in his eyes. It actually looked kind of soft.

"Buying groceries Ms. Carter, just like you."

"Well then I suppose I have to find a new store. I didn't know they served your kind here." I said grabbing three more apples and throwing them into the bag I had, ready and open.

"My kind?" He asked. "And what is my kind?"

"Arrogant jerks." He touches his hand to his chest over his heart, and pretends to be wounded by my words.

"You kill me darling. Don't be like that." He says touching my arm and nearly making me drop the plastic bag I was beginning to fill with apples.

"Don't touch me." I say a bit too harshly. I was having a nice weekend not thinking about Luke. Well, I was thinking about him but I was thinking about how to end things, if that's what I even really wanted. So having him show up, reminding me of how hot he actually is wasn't helping me any. Luke let go of me, confused.

"Okay, Sorry." I sighed.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just.." I shook my head. "Stressed."

"You don't look it. You were humming as I walked up." I said nothing. I didn't want to see him right now, let alone talk to him. I wanted to be left alone. Luke clears his throat before speaking again. "I almost didn't recognize you, you know."

"Because I'm not wearing makeup?" I asked with a frown, moving towards the raspberries and blueberries.

"What? No? I've never seen you in street clothes. You always look so professional Annie. I think I just figured you'd wear dresses and blouses when you went shopping as well." I paused in picking up the small plastic containers to look at him. Was that really it or was it because I wasn't wearing makeup like I said. "I swear, it's not because you're not wearing makeup. Annie, I only saw you from behind." I huffed. "Though I gotta say, I really like this low cut top you're wearing." I self consciously, pulled my shirt up higher over my chest and Luke chuckled as I took in his outfit.

"Whatever, you look weird too." I muttered. "You look like a teenager." He glanced down at what he was wearing.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I went back to picking out fruit, trying not to pay attention to him. "So Uhh.. What are you doing today?" I arched my eyebrows at him and gestured to my cart.

"Buying groceries obviously." He rolled his eyes.

"I meant other than that Annie. Don't tell me you've been here all day."

"I haven't." I replied defiantly. "I was grading is all. I feel like I'm always grading. I wish we didn't have to give so much homework. I hate reading papers. Math is a lot easier to grade." I complained. Luke shrugged, smiling a little.

"I don't know about that. Sure I can just skip to the end and look at their answer but, I have to make sure their work is right so I know how they got that answer. If they don't get it right, then they'll know where they went wrong."

"See, if I was a math teacher, I wouldn't do that." Luke laughed. "That's a lot of extra work."

"Yeah well, that's why I teach math and you teach English darling." He replied brushing a lock of hair out of my face as it came loose from behind my ear. I swallowed hard, trying not to become hypnotized by his piercing blue eyes.

"I actually hate math." I said a bit quietly.

"Ah and I just thought you hated me Annie, not my profession." I didn't hate him. Not really. I mean I tried too. He's always seemed to full of himself but I wasn't so sure about that now. I exhaled slowly.

"So, hows my fake boyfriend?" Luke frowned, looking confused. "Calum." I reiterated.

"You two weren't boyfriend and girlfriend." He said, as if he had a say in the matter. I shrugged.

"We dated for two weeks and then another "fake" week so I consider that a long enough relationship where we could have been considered boyfriend and girlfriend." Luke was still frowning.

"I don't like how that sounds." I laughed.

"Why? Jealous again Luke?"

"Very." He replied immediately, staring me down. My smile fell a little. He was standing next to me a bit intimidatingly and I thought back to the first time he got jealous over Calum and I. How pissed he looked. How he had called me his. How I had let him mark me with a hickey that very same day. I began to fight the urge to kiss him, my hands itching to touch his silky looking hair and run them down his chest.

"Can I kiss you?" He murmured, hooking one arm around my waist. "Because I really want to right now." I touched his chest lightly, feeling how fast his heart was beating underneath my hand before I moved my left hand up to run my fingers through his hair, Well, I accomplished my goal. His hair is really soft right now. "Annie." He begged.

"Okay Luke." He kissed me as I ran my hands through his hair and attempted to stand taller. His arms tightened around me as the scent of his shampoo and freshly washed cotton shirt overtook my senses.

"God Annie." He groaned quietly against my lips.

"Luke, we're in public." I said, trying to pull out of his arms. There were other shoppers around us, most of them pretending not to pay attention to us. He kissed me once more before pressing his lips to my cheek and I blushed as he finally let me go. I cleared my throat and stepped farther away from him, placing my hand on my cart. Luke bent down and picked up a basket I didn't know he had.

"Are you leaving right now?" I nodded. "Well, I'm done too. Want me to walk you to your car?" I glanced at his basket. All he had was eggs and chips. A weird combination but right now I was too jaded to think about anything else. I simply nodded. "So you have a roommate too right? What's she like?"

"He's wonderful. Julio and I get along really well." Luke stared at me, confused as we moved toward the checkout line. "I'm kidding, my roommates a girl, Jules. I just wanted to know if you'd get jealous over me living with another boy or if it was just Calum that gets you going." Luke laughed.

"I was too confused to get jealous over the fact that your roommate was a boy. My mind can only process one thing at a time." I nudged him.

"And you're supposed to be some sort of math genius."

"Only during work hours darling." I licked my lips as we stood in the checkout line together. He was standing close enough to me that I could smell his cologne. I had gotten used to it over these past two months. Before, the smell used to make me gag but that was before we started regularly making out in empty classrooms.

"I'm surprised you didn't say anything... Inappropriate so far." I said, glancing up at him. Luke smiled.

"Do you want me too?" I shook my head.

"No." The cashier began to scan my items as I rummage through my bag for my wallet.

"If you take too long, I'm just going to pay for you." Luke whispered in my ear. I gasped loudly, startling the lady at the register.

"Don't you dare Luke Hemmings. You have two things. I have twenty." I said, continuing to frantically search for my wallet. Where the hell was it? I literally just had it and this bag isn't that big.

"Hurry up then Annie." He was pulling his card out of his wallet, about to hand it to the lady.

"Luke!" I exclaimed, pulling my wallet free and snatching his card from the lady's hand as she prepared to swipe it. "I'm so sorry." I apologized to her, pulling out my own card to give her. I angrily turned to Luke and shoved his card in his hands. "Don't be stupid." I told him.

"How is that stupid? It's just groceries." I bit my lip. It was too nice of a gesture is what it was. Everything about this situation felt weird. He was being nice, respectful, trying to pay for my stuff. I don't even think I've called him Mr. Hemmings once since this interaction first began. Or had I? Suddenly, I wanted to get out of there and as far away from him as possible. But I couldn't escape him that easily. He was checked out faster than I was. By the time I finished helping the bagger put everything in my cart, Luke had his one bag in hand, ready to go.

"So, what is Jules like?" Why was he so curious about my life all of a sudden?

"Weird, Crazy. I've known her forever." I explained.

"Since you were kids?" I nodded.

"We grew up together. She's like the sister I've always wanted." Luke smiled as I unlocked my car.

"Sounds nice. I've never really wanted a sister. Being in a house with all boys like that probably wouldn't have been the best thing."

"Yeah, I'm sure you and your brothers were little monsters growing up." He was actually helping me out my groceries in the car. What the heck.

"Exactly." He said with a laugh. I smiled back at him as I shut the trunk of my car.

"Well uh.. thanks Luke. You didn't have to help but.. thanks."

"Of course." We paused, awkwardly standing in front of each other in the half empty parking lot. "Well uh.. I guess I'll see you at school then." I nodded, kicking at a rock on the ground.

"I'll see you tomorrow Luke." He touched my hip gently, stepping closer.

"I like it when you say my first name." I didn't reply, just blushed. He leaned in and kissed my cheek before brushing my hair back again with his free hand. "I'll see you tomorrow then darling." He picked up has bag and started to walk away, towards a car I didn't recognize. I realized I'd never seen him drive before. Shaking my head, I clenched my fists and moved towards the drivers side. I needed to make up my fucking mind but with Luke being so nice like this all of a sudden, he was making my decision a little harder. I guess I would just have to pull away from him, slowly but surely. I had to cut myself off from him.


	18. Luke: Hands

Annie was sitting on her desk facing the rows of empty student desks. She had one leg over the other and she was tapping a pencil against her mouth. This was a classic image in an amateur porn movie. I licked my lips slowly as I watched her from the window of her classroom door. There was nobody in the halls, it was after school, so I could watch her in peace. Which is kind of a creepy thing to do.

Annie brushed some of her hair back as she glanced back at something on her desk. Uncrossing her legs, she slid off the wood and walked around the side. She pulled her phone out of her purse and began tapping away at the screen. She put it back down again and went to erase the whiteboard as my phone buzzed.

 _Annie_ 👅😏  
 _Are you just going to stand out there and be creepy?_

I smirked as I opened the classroom door and stepped inside. "Didn't know you saw me." I said as I closed and locked her door.

"You were staring at me for a good two minutes, of course I noticed." She replied evenly, erasing the last of the words as I came up behind her. As she set the eraser down, I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Let go of me Mr. Hemmings." Annie said, pushing my arms away.

"You know how horny that makes me. So why say it?" I asked, catching her hand.

"Maybe I do it on purpose." She was about to slip away again but I squeezed her hand.

"No, darling." Gripping her hips in my hands, I lifted her back up onto her desk and she let out a small sound in protest.

"Luke, let me go home I'm tired."

"I'll go home with you."

"Fat chance."

"Then I'll make you feel good here." I replied slipping my hand under her skirt. "New spandex?" She rolled her eyes as I leaned in and kissed her. I always thought I was a good kisser but the things Annie could do with her tongue astounded me. She tugged on my belt loop roughly and I chuckled. "Can't control yourself Annie?"

"I seem to recall a certain someone getting weak in the knees just this morning." She broke away from me slowly, smirking. "And I didn't even touch you."

"Can you blame me? I swear to god I almost fucked you in that auditorium." Her fingers were gently running down my cheek and I swallowed hard as she licked her lips.

"You're all talk Luke." She murmured, her hand leaving my face. Prying my hands off her thighs, she walked away from me again, grabbing up her bag.

"No I'm not." I replied with a frown.

"Yes you are. You're always saying that you want to fuck the living day lights out of me but you've never delivered."

"You won't let me go farther than making out with you. That's one for your rules." Annie rolled her eyes.

"I'm not letting you fuck me on school grounds Mr. Hemmings."

"And yet you don't want me to go to your place." I said sitting down on her desk. She shook her head no, reapplying her lipstick. I started chewing on the inside of my cheek. What had happened? She's been weird ever since I saw her in the grocery store three days ago. Or maybe it started before then...

"Nope. You'd mess everything up." She murmured, heading for the door. I caught her waist and turned her around to face me. She sighed as I did this, refusing to look at me.

"Annie." I said, cupping the right side of her face in my hand so she would look at me. "Mess what up?"

"Nothing Luke. Please let go of me." Leaning in, I kissed her on the lips lightly before standing and kissing her forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I murmured.

"See you tomorrow." She repeated. It looked like she was blushing as she walked away. Actually, I was kind of embarrassed. I kissed her forehead. Why the hell would I do that? We're not in a relationship. We're not dating. I wouldn't even really call us friends with benefits. Maybe this started with our talk last week about our previous relationships. She just seems... Distant. She breaks things off with me sooner, has stopped making witty comments and doesn't even look at me the same anymore. I don't know what I did wrong.

* * *

"What's got you in a funk?" Calum asked.

"I'm not in a funk." I grumbled.

"You're jamming spoonfuls of ice cream into your mouth and acting like a complete idiot Luke. What's wrong?" I set the tub down and licked my lips. Calum immediately swiped the carton and began to take it back to the kitchen as I sighed.

"I don't know." I called back to him. "I just feel weird."

"Is it a girl?" Calum questioned, walking back into the living room.

"No." I muttered. I couldn't talk to him about Annie. That was a rule. He shook his head at me.

"I've known you since high school Luke. You're definitely bummed out about a girl. I didn't even know you were talking to someone. Who is it?"

"I'm not talking to anyone." I argued. "And it doesn't even matter if I am. She doesn't like me anyways." Fuck. What was I saying. I should shut up.

"So there is a girl?" I said nothing and Calum turned off the TV. I was about to complain but he started to speak again. "What'd you do wrong?"

"Nothing!" I replied defiantly. "She just won't talk to me anymore." He sat back in his chair and shrugged.

"Maybe she doesn't like you anymore." I shake my head. She still kisses me. She still insinuates these secret meetings more than I do. It's not that she doesn't like me. It has to be something else.

"No that's not it."

"How do you know?"

"I just do." I said firmly. Calum thought for a moment.

"Well, why don't you try being nicer?" I arched an eyebrow at him. "Luke, you're indecent sometimes and that's all fine and dandy behind bedroom doors but not so much in public. It's like I've been saying for years with Annie, stop flirting with her and just be yourself." I tried to to blush because we _were_ talking about Annie. "I know that Sasha fucked you up a little and now you feel inadequate but it's been eight years Luke. Let go."

"I've tried." I say earnestly. "But she was my first serious girlfriend and I know it was stupid to think she would want to be with me forever but.." I shake my head.

"You gotta stop trying to prove yourself buddy. I'm sure you're great in bed." I threw the couch pillow at him.

"Shut the fuck up." Calum laughed. My first girlfriend broke up with me because I was "bad in bed" ever since then, I've tried to prove to myself that I wasn't. I guess that's why my relationship with Denise worked so well. I learned how to please a women and she showed me the ropes to sex, that sometimes involved actual rope.

"Hey, I'm just trying to make you feel better. You need to go back to being that dorky kid with glasses I met freshman year. I liked him a lot better than you're cocky exterior."

"My cocky exterior is what got this girl to like me." Calum sighs.

"Then show her that's not all that you are Luke." He said sincerely. We stared at each other for a bit.

"Okay, enough with the mushy shit. Please turn the TV back on." Calum chuckled and kicked his feet back up in the coffee table before hitting the power button on the remote again. I wasn't really paying attention to what was on screen anymore though. I was thinking about Annie and how I could be more nice to her. I shouldn't bring her flowers, that would send the wrong message but I guess I could stop being so vulgar all the time and try to have more nice conversations with her instead of just going straight to making out. She deserves someone who will treat her right and... I kind of really wanted to be that guy for her.

* * *

With her present in hand, I chewed on my bottom lip nervously, wondering what she would think about it. I kept turning the package around and around in my hands. I had wrapped it kind of horribly but that didn't really matter. What mattered what was between the wrapping paper.

As the hallways slowly became silent and the minutes ticked away after the final bell of the day, I glanced at the wall clock nervously, wondering where Annie was. Usually she would text me if she was just going to go straight home, she hadn't said anything at lunch today. But I did overhear her and Calum talking. She said she felt a little sick. Maybe... the door to my room opened and Annie walked in.

"Hi." I said, enthusiastically, standing up as I gripped the present tightly in one fist. She paused.

"What's that?" She asked. I licked my lips and held it out to her.

"It's a gift, for you." Annie didn't reach out to take it. In fact, she seemed to think it was a joke or something and kept glancing around like I might be Punking her.

"What?"

"A gift. For you." I repeated.

"Why'd you get me a gift?" She asked, fiddling with the strap on her purse.

"It's just something nice I wanted to do. You said you needed this so.. I bought it." I placed it in her hand and she hesitated to open it. Slowly, Annie began to tear off the paper. Her eyes widened.

"A journal." I nodded.

"You were saying how you needed a new one. I bought those cute pens too." I said as she turned the journal around to find the pack of pens I put behind it.

"I Uhh.. thank you Luke." She murmured, balling up the wrapping paper in her hands. "I didn't get you anything."

"You don't have to." I said immediately. "It doesn't matter." Annie just stared at the journal, fingering the leather strap.

"I Uhh came to say sorry actually, I'm just going to.. Go home." I nodded.

"That's fine, go home. You seem tired." Annie says nothing, just puts the journal and pens in her bag before looking back up at me. Hesitantly she steps closer and kisses me quickly, her hand on my cheek. I remove it from my face and bring our hands down, lacing our fingers together. She stares down at our hands. I wish I could tell what she was thinking but I can't. She lets go of me.

"I'll see you tomorrow Luke." She says but somehow, I don't believe her. Somehow, she feels miles away.


	19. Annie: Broken Rules

"Ready darling?" Luke murmured as he kissed my cheek and pushed back some of my hair.

"Yes." I whined, my hands shaking with anticipation. I told him I would never let him fuck me on school grounds so what the hell were we doing? His pants were down around his ankles, he had me pressed up against a wall and I was praying to god that my legs would continue to work as he fucked me hard. He laughed as I hooked one leg around his waist.

"Be a good girl and stay quiet for me okay?" He asked before I felt him push inside of me. I gasped loudly as he began to move against me. God, I already felt like collapsing on the floor and he'd barely started. "Come on darling, you're the one who wanted me to fuck you like this. Don't give up so soon." He groaned in my ear.

"Luke!" I cried out wrapping my arms around his broad shoulders in an effort to keep myself standing.

"I know darling. God you feel amazing." He wasn't wearing a condom but at this point in time, I could care less. I wanted to have this man's fucking babies.

"Fuck." I squeaked out as he found my sweet spot.

"You should have let me fuck you sooner Annie. I can tell you really needed this." Well, he's not wrong. "Im going to cum inside of you and once you climax, I'm going to pull out and you're gonna suck my dick, so you'll know how we both fucking taste." I shuddered slightly as he whispered this in my ear before beginning to bite and suck at the skin of my neck, leaving a hickey.

"Luke.." I moaned before he kissed me quickly, silencing the rest of my sentence.

"That's Mr. Hemmings, darling." He smirked and just as I felt myself being to fall over the edge, there was a knock at the classroom door.

* * *

I woke up with a start, startled by the knocking at my bedroom door. I nearly groaned in frustration as I realized that it was all a dream and I had simply been palming myself through my pajama pants. There was an aching need in the pit of my stomach and I could feel the wetness in my panties as I got up to see what Jules wanted. "Hey bitch!" She shouted as I wrenched open the door. "Oh you're awake, good because if you sleep any longer you'll be late."

"What?" I questioned, still really sleepy and feeling a little antsy from the intense dream I had.

"You. Teacher. Late. Hurry up." She said, walking down toward the kitchen. I glanced at my digital clock on my nightstand and cursed. She was right. Had I hit snooze on my alarm? Had I even put it on last night? Fuck! I had been so consumed with thoughts of Luke I had probably forgotten to set it. I rushed around my room after that, changing and putting on makeup before I grabbed a quick bite to eat from the kitchen and headed out the door. I had been so focused on getting to school, I had completely forgotten about the dream until I saw Luke in the teachers lounge.

My heart stopped.

He was wearing a white button up, jut like in my dream and his hair was still slightly messy from bed, or maybe it was because he kept running his hands through it. He was rubbing his chin, his subtle beard making me a little weak in the knees. And when he looked my way, I swear to god I felt my panties dampen some more. _God I wish that dream was real_. The second after I thought that, I wanted to hit myself for thinking it at all.

"Morning Annie." He said with a smile. It wasn't that usual smirk though. Where was Luke? Was this even really him? Why was he being so sweet? Giving me gifts? Holding my hand? What had changed?

"Hello Luke." Fuck! I used his name, not Mr. Hemmings. He smiled wider and I turned away from him, greeting the rest of the staff in the lounge.

"You used his name for once." Calum said, sounding amused. I shrugged, grabbing the coffee cup from his hand.

"Slip of the tongue." I downed the contents of the paper cup and made a slightly sour face when I realized there was alcohol in it as well. Calum grinned.

"Want some more? You look like you need it." I nodded my head vigorously.

"Pour me a cup of your famous coffee Calum." I commanded. He laughed.

"Coming right up Ms. Carter."

* * *

Luke was being awful. Well, not awful. He was being a perfect gentleman. He had lost some of his vulgar nature the past couple, of days and the thing with the gift? That was so... Weird and uncalled for. I didn't ask him to do that, I had simply mentioned how I was going to need to buy a new one soon. I didn't even think he had been paying attention but clearly he was. Something didn't feel right about all of this. Was he just being nice because he thought I would be more into the idea of having sex with him? But he hadn't asked to fuck me in a while so what was he actually trying to do?

This week, Luke and I couldn't meet at lunch so I was actually sitting in the teachers lounge for once, talking to Calum. The conversation had been completely casual, we talked about what we were going to do over the weekend, shows that we were trying to catch up on and our roommates. But I wanted to talk about Luke. Calum was his best friend. If anyone had any idea about what was going on in his head, then Calum would know. I guess I would just have to try to ask him about it in as subtle a way as possible.

"Hey so um I actually wanted some advice." Calum smirked.

"Advice? I don't know if I'm any good at that." He said taking a drink from his water bottle.

"Well, we'll find out." I said with a smile. "Jules, she's with this guy. They're not dating exactly but more like friends with benefits." He nods his head slowly. "They both agreed to the no emotions or strings attached rule but now, this guy is acting all nice and sensitive and giving her gifts and Jules kind of wants to end it because she doesn't want to fall for him."

"Okay." Calum said. "So how can I help?"

"Should she end it? Jules actually kind of likes this guy but she's worried that maybe he's just trying to be nice, not trying to date her."

"Well, I think that she should just ask him how he feels. There's no harm done in it."

"Rejection." I interrupted. "She's afraid that he doesn't actually like her and this whole thing will just blow up in her face." Calum nods.

"Sometimes, you just have to take that risk. You don't know how he's feeling. You just have to ask him Annie."

"What?" I questioned. We were talking about Jules here, not me. Well, we _were_ talking about me but Calum didn't know that.

"You're not actually talking about Jules are you? You're talking about you and Luke." I just stared at him. Luke was a _fucking_ liar. He said he wouldn't tell Calum.

"Luke said he wouldn't.." I began, feeling my blood begin to boil as I almost got up to give him a piece of my mind.

"Tell me? He hasn't. He hasn't said a damn word but... I'm pretty observant." My anger deflated. "You two are a little more cordial. You don't fight as often as you usually do when it's just the staff around and you two aren't very subtle about any of this either."

"Not subtle?" I demand.

"You two aren't around often anymore, which isn't much of a coincidence but I've seen the two of you walk into empty classrooms together and walk out. Luke hasn't gone out with anyone in the past two, nearly three months which is not like him at all and well, you just confirmed everything I've suspected by trying to talk to me about Jules and this "guy she likes". Now, you could have actually been talking about her but, I know Luke too and I knew something was up with him." He shrugs.

"Luke hasn't gone out with anyone?" Somehow that was the only comment that stuck in my mind. I was _almost_ positive that he had been seeing other people. Calum shakes his head.

"No. Just you. I didn't even know it was you at first but I stitched everything together in my mind. He was upset about something, a girl. I've known him long enough to know how he acts and while he admitted he was upset over a girl, he never said your name."

"Maybe he wasn't even talking about me."

"No, I'm pretty sure he was. He was worried you were being distant."

"Why would that worry him?" I asked in a deadpan voice. The gears in my head were spinning. What was happening? Did Luke actually like me? Care for me? Since when?

"He likes you, obviously."

"No he doesn't. He can't. We don't..." I couldn't come up with a good excuse. Luke _had_ to be talking about somebody else. It couldn't be me. There was just no way. "I'll be back." I said hurriedly, before marching out of the teachers lounge and heading to the cafeteria. Luke was on lunch duty with Gary and if I guessed correctly, Luke would be inside and not out. It was the same arrangement we had when we worked lunch hour together.

As I suspected, Luke was inside the cafeteria, talking to a group of students at a table. They seemed to be laughing and joking around and I felt a little bad that I was about to ruin the moment. "Mr. Hemmings." I said, coming up to his side. He smiled wider when I appeared.

"Ms. Carter."

"Could I talk to you for a second?" He nods.

"Of course." We walk a little farther away from the students, into a small corner of the cafeteria, away from the tables. "What's wrong?" He asked gently, eyes full of concern. Concern? Why is Luke being like this? He doesn't care about me. He doesn't care about me. He can't.

"I Uhh.. Calum knows about us, but that's not what I'm here about."

"I didn't tell him, I swear." Luke began to say.

"I know, _I_ accidentally told him. I broke one of the rules." I shrugged and Luke gave me a funny look.

"Okay well, what did you want to talk about?" There was no easy way to say this so I would just have to come right out with it.

"Have you been seeing someone else? Other than me?"

"No." He said with a frown. "Why?"

"Are you sure? You're not just saying that to spare my feelings are you?" Luke's shoulders fell a little and he had a hurt expression on his face.

"Annie, I wouldn't do that to you. I promise that you're the only girl I've been with for almost three months now." Everything was fucked up. Everything was so fucked up. What did all of this mean? I couldn't even think properly right now. My brain felt overloaded with information. Robotically I turned around to exit the room. It suddenly felt too damn hot. "Annie." Luke hissed. "Please don't walk away. What's wrong?" He asked following me for a couple of steps.

"Nothings wrong Luke." I whispered, still dazed.

"Annie." He repeated but he had stopped following me. "Ms. Carter." He said a little louder but I still refused to turn around, no matter how weird this looked to the students. I wasn't going to let their opinions of us control what I was doing. I just had to get out fo that room. In fact, I felt like leaving for the rest of the day. Instead, I walked back to my classroom and sat there until the bell rang and students began to file in again for class.

"You okay Ms. Carter?" Arthur asked me, a worried expression on his face.

"Yes, Sorry Art. I was just... Lost in space." He nods.

"Okay." The bell rang again. Passing period was over. I looked around the room slowly, taking a mental roster. I had to focus on work. I had to focus on the students. I couldn't let Luke cloud my thoughts anymore, no matter how confused I felt over this situation.


	20. Luke: That's Not Better Than Sex

My hand was gripping her thigh under the desk and she kept pushing it down but I would just continue to move my hand farther up her leg every time she removed it. Eventually, I would have my hand far enough up her leg to touch her underwear. "Mr. Hemmings." She hissed, turning to look at me slightly. "Please stop _kicking my chair_." I smiled a little at the angry look on her face.

"Sure thing Ms. Carter." I replied with a smile, moving my hand back down her leg to just above her knee. I didn't want to let go completely because I loved watching her squirm and because I really wanted to get out of this damn meeting so we could go to my empty classroom and I could put my hands up her dress.

She didn't try to remove my hand this time but seemed to sigh as she focused back in on what Principal Skinner was saying. It felt a little comforting to touch her like this. It made everything feel a little real, because it hadn't felt like that the past few days. Annie seemed to be regretting this arrangement and I didn't want her too. I wanted her to like me. I wanted her to have that same feverish passion she first had when this whole thing began. But I wasn't even sure if that was possible anymore. We had barely talked since she had walked out on me in the cafeteria. I had tried to talk to Calum about it, now that he knew about us but he said I should talk to Annie. Though, he did insinuate that I was in love with Annie. But how was I supposed to talk to her if _she_ didn't want to talk to _me_.

* * *

"Is something bothering you?" I finally asked. Annie had been in my room for maybe five minutes but I asked her to give me a second to get my classroom straightened out. There were discarded flash cards from the game we had played final period littering the floor and so Annie and I cleaned them up and talked. What Annie doesn't know though was that I told the kids to purposefully leave a mess so we could have this time together, where we weren't sticking our tongues down each other's throats. I told Annie she didn't have to help but she did anyways. Annie gave me a sideways look, dumping some cards in the trash.

"Bothering me?" She repeated. I nodded.

"I don't know. You seem, weird. If you want this to stop Annie..." I began, feeling like my heart was about to beat out of my chest. I didn't want this to end but she never even wanted to _start_ this so if she wanted to break it off, I was going to have to live with that.. "We can I'm not gonna pressure you to keep this going and.."

"You just haven't said anything dirty to me in a while." Annie interrupted. Was that all? She didn't like that I was being nice all of a sudden? But no, that doesn't make sense, she started to become distant way before that. I started to smirk.

"Do you want me to? Because I can darling." She hopped up onto my desk and seemed to wait for me to say something. I sighed a little and walked towards her. "What do you want me to say?"

"Anything Luke." She murmured, touching the sides of my face lightly.

"Okay." I replied, as she began to kiss me, my face cupped in her hands. "Want to hear something I've always imagined?" She didn't reply so I just kept going. "I have this image of you, lying on your bed, using a dildo as a replacement for my dick." I bit her shoulder lightly, beginning to leave a hickey. "You're pushing it in as far as you can without loosing your grip." Her breath hitches as my cold hands touch the warm skin of her legs. "Sure it makes you cum. You use it over and over again, thinking of me. But you know that artificial vibrating piece of plastic will never amount to what I could actually do to you baby girl."

"Luke." She breathed out, stopping my hand from moving any farther up her leg. She always did this. She always prevented me from actually touching her. I could never tell if it was just because she was scared or if it was because we were on school grounds. She gripped my hand tightly and pulled it back from her body. "Don't. We're on school grounds."

"See, you always say that and yet, you won't let us go somewhere else to do this." She narrows her eyes slightly.

"I'm not taking you..."

"To your place, you don't want to go to mine and you don't want to go to some cheap ass hotel." I repeated. "You know Annie, I'm starting to think you have some kink about fucking on school grounds." She rolled her eyes at me and pushed me back before beginning to get off my desk. I laughed, pulling her back into me. "Hey, no, Annie I'm kidding."

"Let go of me Luke."

"I don't want to." I murmured, kissing her temple and then her neck. She spun around in my arms and kissed me and I smiled. This was the Annie I knew. The one who took my teasing in stride instead of getting completely fed up with me and leaving. "Do you really not want to do this here? Or do you just not want to show me what you look like naked?" She hesitated.

"I don't want to do this here." But I didn't believe her.

"Come on Annie." I murmured, picking her back up and setting her on my desk again. "I promise you'll love it." I kissed her lips, her jaw, heading back down to the hollow of her neck as I slid my hand back up her dress again. "I know you've imagined it baby girl, don't even try to deny it again." My hand slowed as I reached the critical point, expecting her to try to stop me. "I want to make you cum with only my fingers. It'll be the most amazing thing you've experienced." Her breathing hitched as my fingers skimmed the hem of her underwear. I imagined that it was pink. Lacy and pink. God I wish she would let me fuck her.

"Luke." She groaned as I kissed her, feeling her slip her tongue into my mouth. I traced the line of her panties slowly, knowing it was driving her insane.

"You'll be digging You nails into my back, trying not to scream darling." I pressed my fingers down on her thigh. She hadn't moved my hand yet. I wasn't sure why. "I'll make you cum over and over again if that's what you want darling." She still hadn't responded. "If you don't like it I'll stop." I murmured, not really believing she'd take me up on my offer.

"Just do it." Annie begged, surprising me. I pulled back and looked at her. No way. No fucking way. She was squirming slightly and flushed pink. "Please Luke." I nodded slowly.

"Anything for you darling." I hooked my fingers around her underwear and she lifted herself up slightly, one arm around my neck to support her weight. I tugged her underwear down her legs as she sat back down. I smirked. It was pink and lacy.

"Luke." Annie complained as I stuffed her underwear into my back pocket. She tried to reach around to grab it but I caught her hand.

"I'll give them back.. Maybe." Annie frowned and I just kissed her forehead.

"That's a cute face but I'll bet you look even cuter when you orgasm." She blushed red immediately. I motioned for her to spread her legs more, as she sat on the edge of my desk which she did without looking at me. "Don't worry darling." I murmured, inching my hand up her leg again. "I'm gonna make you feel so good right now."

She breathed in deeply and sat up as I touched her warm pussy. Fuck. She was gonna make me cum in my pants. I slowly ran my fingers up her folds, watching her shudder slightly before crying out as I rubbed her clit. "Luke." She moaned as I toyed with her.

"Relax darling." I murmured, pushing my fingers inside of her. She immediately clenched up and I almost wanted to push her onto her back on my desk so I could eat her out instead of finger her but this was what she wanted. "How's that feel?" I asked, pumping in and out slowly.

"Fuck, Luke." She moaned, her nails digging into my shoulder as she dropped her head onto my chest. I picked up speed slightly and she cried out loudly, lifting her head to look at me before biting down on her lip to silence herself.

"Don't do that." I murmured, kissing her. She kissed me back hungrily, groaning against my lips every now and then as I fucked her. Her pussy was so warm and wet and I was torn between continuing to finger her so I could hear her say my name breathily in my ear or if I should pull my fingers out just to get a taste of her. God I was so fucking hard right now.

"Sh-shit." Annie cried out. I could feel her clenching around my fingers.

"Are you gonna cum for me darling?" I asked, lifting her chin so I could look at her. She made a slight whimpering noise, her eyes screwed shut. "See what I can do with just my fingers Annie? Imagine if I was actually fucking you." She cried out again and her hand slid from my shoulder down my arm as she opened her eyes.

"Luke." She moaned.

"I know darling. I know." Her whole body shuddered before she came on my fingers and I smirked, feeling the sticky liquid run down my fingers. I was only slightly disappointed that I hadn't seen her face when she did cum. She had dropped it back onto my chest as she did. When she seemed to have come down from her high, I pulled my fingers out of her pussy and she groaned slightly, before immediately squeezing her legs together. She wanted to cum again. I could tell.

Annie lifted her head as I slowly started to lick my fingers clean. She stared at me in slight shock. "You should let me eat you out." I told her. "You taste delicious." Her cheeks turned red.

"I've never..." She stopped.

"You've never been eaten out before?" Annie looked away.

"Damn what crappy boyfriends have you been dating?"

"They were perfectly nice guys!" Annie argued, frowning at me.

"Maybe but if they never ate you out then they're pretty fucking useless." I kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear, "I know you want to cum again darling so let me eat you out." She pushed me back slightly and I thought she was going to say yes but she simply got off my desk and stepped away from me.

"No thanks." I smiled.

"Why are you trying to act all innocent? I literally just made you cum and you're trying to act like it didn't happen." Annie swallowed hard and looked towards her bag. When she moved towards it without saying some clever retort, I frowned. "Annie wait, what's wrong?" I caught her wrist and she stilled.

"We shouldn't have done that." I let go of her arm, confused.

"You asked me to." I said slowly. "Did you not want to?"

"It doesn't matter what I wanted, we shouldn't have done this." She shouldered her purse and headed for the door, not looking at me.

"Annie wait.." I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. I was almost panic stricken. Did she not like it? God it felt like I was reliving my college nightmare... "You didn't like it then?" She finally turned.

"No, that's not it." I sighed in relief.

"Then Annie..."

"Just stop Luke. We shouldn't have done that, especially on school grounds and especially since we're not together." But she didn't want to be with me. We'd established that when we first started all of this. She turned around again.

"I'm sorry Annie. I shouldn't have pushed it." I blurted out. She paused, her hand on the doorknob.

"It's fine Mr. Hemmings. I shouldn't have given in." She stepped out of the classroom and into the hallway. I was no longer hard, no longer feeling that cocky sense of pride I usually get whenever Annie and I are alone together. In fact my chest kind of ached watching her walk out. What the heck was wrong with me? Had I seriously fallen for her like Calum said? I don't know how, we hardly know a thing about each other. But I knew that this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach was only going to get worse if I never properly addressed how I felt about her.


	21. Annie: Pining

"Wow, you've got it baddddd Ms. Carter." I groaned as Jules said this.

"What happened to dropping the subject?" I asked. I watched her shrug as she crossed her legs on my bed.

"You have to talk about this. You need to figure out what the hell you're going to do." Jules was right of course, she was so rarely wrong with these kinds of things. "Do you think Luke likes you?"

"No."

"Is that your head or your heart saying that?" She demanded. I cringed. It was my head, not my heart but they were at odds. How was I supposed to choose the right one? So far, I had simply been going with whatever rationalization I had come up with in my mind but that didn't seem to be working anymore.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because sometimes what you _think_ is stupid. I'm not just saying you specifically, I'm talking about everyone. You can't look for logic in everything, but you especially can't look for it in love. So lead with your heart."

"I don't want to do this Jules. I just want to pick up everything and run." She sighs and scoots closer to me as tears begin to fill my eyes. Jules wraps her arms around me tightly in a hug.

"Jared was an asshole for cheating on you Annie and an even bigger asshole for admitting to it _after_ you two were engaged." I started to cry against her shoulder as I hugged her back. "But Luke doesn't seem like a Jared. You two have been exclusive, you may not have known it before but you do now. You painted him as this giant, douchy asshole like Jared but in the end, that's not who Luke really is."

"What am I supposed to do Jules? I don't want to quit but I don't know if I can continue to be with him like this, especially after today." She rubbed my back, thinking.

"Tell you what. I'll order our favorite food from that Thai place, go grab some ice cream and we can sit and watch comedy movies all weekend. That should give you enough time to think about Luke okay?" I nodded my head slowly as we let go of one another. She patted my head lightly as I rubbed at my tear stained cheeks. "I'll be right back." I knew that it would come to this. I just wished I had been wrong.

* * *

**Luke** 💩  
 **Hey, Annie I'm really sorry**  
 **You don't have to text me back but I just wanted to tell you that.**  
 **If we can talk on Monday that'd be great.**  
 **If not, you can just tell me to fuck off and I'll leave you alone.**

 _Annie_ ✨  
 _I'll see you Monday Luke_

* * *

I had a whole weekend to think about Luke and I and I still hadn't come to a conclusion. I was currently sitting in my classroom, staring at the text messages he had sent me over the weekend. After I had told him I would see him Monday, he texted me twice more to wish me a good day and to tell me he was sorry but I didn't respond to those messages. Jules said I shouldn't in case I led him on or something.

I again, had arrived to work much earlier than I usually did. I was nervous, my stomach kept tumbling and rolling and any second I was afraid of throwing up but I had to keep it together. Luke knocked on my door about five minutes after I got to my classroom. I don't know if we just arrived at the same time and I didn't notice or if he just had a feeling I was here and came to see me.

I had looked up at him, afraid of what I was going to say, afraid of what he might say but what actually came out of his mouth was something I never expected.

"Will you go out with me?" I stared at Luke in shock. What did he just say? "Like... On a date? Maybe this Tuesday. Unless you're not free during the week then we could wait until Friday or..." I held up my hand and he shut up. I'd never seen him nervous before. This was completely new.

"Did you just ask me out?" I had a bit of dejavu remembering that that's how Calum reacted too.

"I.. uh... Yeah. We could go get dinner or something." I stared at him, still confused.

"Is there a catch? Like you want to have sex with me after this date?" Luke laughed nervously and didn't catch my eye.

"If that's what you want darling." He smiled a little but it wasn't his regular ' _I'm drop dead gorgeous_ ' smile. This smile was cute and anxious and completely different from any other expression I had seen on his face before.

"Isn't that what you want?" I asked.

"Yeah, if you want to have sex with me I'm not going to say no." There was that familiar smirk. I shook my head and looked back at the work in front of me.

"What's in it for me?" I asked in a bored tone.

"A free meal. We can go to the movies too if you want." I looked back up. Was he serious about this? He really wanted to go on a date? "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

"You're being really weird." I said honestly. "I can't tell if you're being serious or not." Luke rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"It's not a joke Annie. I want to go on a date with you. I should have asked before now but..." He stopped himself. "It's uh... It's up to you." He said, gesturing to me. I continued to stare at him. What was his angle? Was he just trying to get me to fuck him or did he actually want to go on a date? I felt a little sick.

"Can I think about it?"

"Think about it?" Luke repeated.

"That's not a no you're just... I'm confused I thought we said no strings attached. A date sounds like it would be... Romantic."

"Well, Yeah but your other rules were; clothes on at all times, don't tell Calum, don't kiss you where someone could see us and all we are supposed to do is make out."

"Exactly, we already broke three of those five rules. Yesterday you... We broke the second one and the third and fifth one. Do you really want to add the first rule to the list?" He bit his lip, looking slightly worried.

"I know Annie, yesterday was.." He paused. "Out of line and I want to make it up to you. I don't want you to think..." He stopped again. "I just want to get to know you. I don't know anything about you. We don't have to call it a date." He finally admitted.

"Uhhh.." He was blushing red, barely even looking at me. What was happening right now. Was this even Luke? The same Luke who three months ago would smirk at me in hallways and imagine fucking me against a wall? Why was he being so sweet?

"I'm sorry, this is weird.. I'll leave." He turned swiftly and was nearly out the door when I stood up at my desk and called his name.

"Luke." He stiffened and looked back at me. I hardly ever used his first name but now, it was all I could say. Calling him Mr. Hemmings just didn't see, right anymore. "We'll talk about it later okay, at lunch." He nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Yeah okay." He hesitated in the doorway before walking back over to me and moving around the desk. Reaching out with one hand, he cupped my face in his palm delicately before leaning in and kissing me lightly. "I'll see you at lunch." He murmured, his thumb stroking my cheek. I nodded as he walked back out of the room.

What was going on? Did I want to go on a date with him? Kind of... At least I would feel more comfortable having sex with him if he took me out first. But I shouldn't even want to fuck him! Yesterday I was going over my resume, preparing to quit my job _just_ to get away from Luke and now... Now I was considering going out with him.

I tried not to think about all the ways he could make me cum but it was kind of hard, especially after last week. He was right. Even just seeing him right now, I was reminded of the pure bliss I felt when he made me orgasm that fateful Friday. He didn't even ask me to suck his dick or anything, like I expected. He wanted to make me cum again and I was so tempted to accept it but I couldn't let myself give in to temptation again.

 _Luke doesn't like me. He just wants to fuck me_. That's what I had to keep reminding myself. If I ever lost sight of that, I would have to admit to the fact that I had actually fallen for him and once I did, there was no going back. I should just give him what he wants so he can dump me faster and so I could get over him faster. It wasn't a solid plan, but it was the only one I had.

* * *

"Hey." Luke was sitting at his desk, his lunch in front of him. Usually, we don't eat together. Luke and I just make out until ten minutes before the bell before I rush back to my room and hurry to eat. Today though, I decided that we should eat together. I needed to actually talk to him about this. It was important.

"Hey." He stood up and grabbed the other rolling chair from the desk at the computer and moved it around to the front of his desk so I could sit in front of him. "Thanks." I murmured, sitting down, feeling slightly uncomfortable. I had eaten in front of him before, but somehow this felt different.

"So.. About what I asked?" He questioned as I took out my sandwich.

"I think we should just... Eat for a little bit." I replied. Luke nodded, unwrapping his food. We both ate silently for a minute or two but I wasn't actually tasting anything. I was eating almost robotically. I still wasn't sure if this was a good idea. Should we really go out on a date? What if it went badly? Did I really want to have sex with him after dinner? What if he was actually _horrible_ in bed?

"Why did you ask me out?" I murmured.

"I told you, I wanted to make it up to you." Luke said softly. "I shouldn't have pressured you. We don't have to go on a date if that's not what you want."

"Why does it have to be a date? Can't we just get dinner?"

"Isn't that still against the rules?" He asked with a small smile. I shrugged. All the rules were shot at this point. Did it really matter if we continued to stick with them? That's how I made it sound earlier this morning though so I should try to stick with it right?

"Do you just want to have sex with me Luke? Is that why you're asking me out." I demanded. He shook his head no immediately.

"No. I mean, yes of course I want to fuck you. I've been saying that for almost three months now, well I've been saying it a little longer than that but... Annie but I'm not going to force you to have sex with me after we have dinner. It's your choice. I can pick you up, we eat, go to the movies and I take you home. Nothing else has to happen." I thought about what he said.

"And after the date? What then? Continue as we are or should everything go back to normal." He swallowed hard. His Adam's apple bobbing.

"If that's what you want." Half of me was screaming to take his offer, trying to rationalize that if we fucked and he let me go, then I would finally be able to get over him. I could "release my sexual tension" as he likes to say. I could get Luke out of my system for good and never have to think about him again. But the other half of me, the half that was my heart, was telling me that everything about my heads rationalization, was wrong. I could only listen to one of them right now though.

"Where would you take me for dinner?" I asked.

"Anywhere you like." Luke said with a slight shrug. "We could go to that big fancy place downtown. My friend works there and he can get us in without a reservation."

"What movie?" Luke thought for a second.

"What's playing? I don't know actually." He said with a laugh. "But you can pick. I don't mind."

"Even if I picked a romantic comedy?"

"I love rom-coms." My nose wrinkled as he said this in a completely serious voice.

"You do?" I asked.

" _Crazy, Stupid, Love_ is my favorite. I like movies with interconnecting stories." Holy shit. I would have never pegged Luke as the romantic type.

"Well we would have to go back to my place because I'm not going back to yours." I mused lightly. Luke said nothing. I inhaled slowly and took a sip of my water before making my decision. "Okay Luke. I'll go out with you."

"Really?" He asked, sitting up a little straighter.

"You're usually more cocky than this." I said raising an eyebrow at him. He shrugged.

"I didn't think you would agree Annie." I licked my lips slowly.

"Okay well, Friday is good for me. I'll text you my address later, just remind me." Which means I had a almost a whole week to decide if I actually wanted to go through with this date. He wouldn't care if I backed out right? Luke nods and we look down at our mostly untouched food. "Want to... Finish eating together?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I'd like that." He replies with a gentle smile. I wasn't used to this Luke. He's always so rough and arrogant and immature. Why was he begin so nice all of a sudden?

"And if I wasn't clear, I will have sex with you after the movie." Luke's eyes widened.

"Okay darling."


	22. Luke: Date Night

I was going to be a good little boy. I was going to compliment her dress, which I already knew without even seeing her, that she would look beautiful in. I was going to open her car door and pull out her chair at the restaurant. I was going to keep my hands to myself and leave the flirting at a minimum. I was going to try to be the perfect fucking gentleman. I wanted to show Annie that I wasn't as big of a dick as she probably thinks I am.

"Wish me luck buddy!" Calum snorted.

"No way. I'm not wishing you good luck." I glanced at him confused as I tugged on my tie nervously.

"Why not?"

"Are you asking me to wish you good luck about getting into her pants? Or about the date going well?" Calum clarifies. My answer would usually be the pants comment but I hesitated in answering. I just.. I just want to have a good time with Annie. Even if we don't have sex I just want to be able to sit close to her and hold her hand and eat dinner together. But that was a really mushy thing to say. "You're hesitating." Calum said, confused.

"Well.. I." I laughed nervously.

"Holy shit... Luke, are you nervous?" Calum says, amused. "Damn, you do really like her."

"Me!" I almost shout, trying to drown out his last comment. "Nervous? Never!" I rush out the door, making sure I have my wallet and my keys before I slam the door shut. Truthfully, I was am. I hadn't been on a date in a while and I definitely never expected to go on a date with Annie. I fumbled with my phone and my keys as I tried to text her and unlock my car at the same time

**Luke 😁**   
**Hey, I'll be at your palace in about ten minutes**

_Annie_ ✨  
 _Okay, see you in 10_

Shaking out my shoulders, I got into my car and checked to make sure that everything was neat and clean. I had purposefully cleaned out my trashy car this week, washed it and even went as far as to put in air fresheners and vacuum the damn carpets. My car was the cleanest I had seen it in over a year. I even got the buckle for the passenger side fixed so Annie wouldn't have to sit in the back like Calum usually did if we took my car to work. It would be kind of awkward to make Annie sit so far away from me.

I got to her apartment complex in ten minutes and punched in the gate key number she had given me previously. It slid open slowly and I swallowed hard as I made my way to the visitor parking, checking the buildings for apartment numbers. When I found the right area, I parked and got out to look for apartment 43. She was on a lower level so I didn't have to walk up the stairs. I cleared my throat and shook out my sweaty palms before knocking loudly on the door. Ten seconds later or so, a girl with dark skin and shiny black hair opened the door. Her eyes were green and kind of reminded me of emeralds. She smiled.

"Hey Luke."

"Jules?" She nods.

"So my lil Annabel does talk about me." Annabel? Was that Annie's full name? "Anna-banana! Your date is here." She shouts over her shoulder. There's a loud thump followed by a slightly pissed off Annie appearing around the corner.

"Jules, what the fuck." She whispered to her roommate before glancing up at me. "I thought you would call. You didn't have to walk here to meet her." Annie says, bumping Jules with her hip so she steps out of the doorway. Jules laughs and moves out of the way.

"She loves me, even though she acts indifferent sometimes." I smiled a little. Annie sighs.

"Remember what we talked about?" Annie asks her, giving Jules a pointed look.

"Right-O Annie! I remember." She nods and turns back to me.

"Ready?" I nod and hold my hand out for her. She hesitates before taking it. I lace our fingers together and squeeze and she smiles before stepping out of the apartment and shutting the door behind her.

"Jules seems cool." I say, leading her towards my car. Annie shrugs.

"She's alright I guess." We both laugh nervously.

"Well uh, my car is over here." I say, leading her down the walkway. "Did you uh.. ever decide on a movie?" Annie shakes her head.

"Nothing out looks good and what is good, I've already seen."

"We could see something again." I offer. "I don't mind paying to see something again." Annie shakes her head as I unlock my car.

"It's fine Luke." She gives me a funny look as I open the car door for her. "Umm.. Thanks." I nod slightly as she gets in. I close the door, and the expression on her face as she looks around my car can only be described as amazement. Did she expect something else? I walk around the front of the car and get in on the drivers side. She's slowly pulling the belt down and buckling herself into the seat.

"It smells nice in here." She comments before glancing over at me and blushing slightly. "I mean it smells citrusy." I nod and tap the air freshener.

"I just cleaned it. So everything's all's spick and spam." What the fuck? Spick and spam?? Who the fuck says that anymore?? God I was so stupid.

"Yeah, okay." She replies. She didn't make fun of what I said like I thought she might.

"You um.. You look really nice by the way." She was wearing a fitted black dress with thin straps and a low neckline. I didn't even know she owned something like that. I had tried really hard not to stare at her chest when she first stepped outside but it was kind of hard. Her dark hair was spilling over her shoulders and back in waves and the heels she was wearing almost made her as tall as me, which is a pretty big feat since Annie is only about 5'6 and I'm 6'1.

"Thanks, you look good too." She says, looking over me slightly and bitting down on her bottom lip. Fuck. I need to stop staring at her. I start the car and turn on the lights before pulling out of the parking space and heading back toward the street. Annie turns the radio on and I scramble to turn down the volume as a rock song blares through the speakers.

"Sorry about that. I like music." Annie laughs a little.

"It's fine." She says, turning it nearly all the way back to the same volume it had been before before singing along to the Led Zeppelin song. She actually had a really good voice and I couldn't help but smile at her. Annie laughed. "Eyes on the road Luke." She says, pushing my shoulder lightly so I'll focus my eyes to the front.

"Have you ever been to _The Lantern_ before?" I asked her. Annie shook her head.

"Seeing as I haven't had a boyfriend or even really been on a date for almost three years, that would be a no. And Jules and my idea of eating fancy is ordering takeout anyways." I laugh a little.

"I've only been once, when it first opened. Calum and I know the owners, like I said before, and he wanted us there for the grand opening."

"I thought you said you knew someone who works there, not the owner." Annie said, her eye wide with amazement.

"Well, yeah I know someone who works there and he just also happens to own the place."

"Damn. That's cool." I nod.

"Yeah, his names Ashton. You'll probably meet him tonight, he'll insist on it." She laughed a little. "He's always on Calum, Michael, and I about going back to his restaurant but that place is fucking expensive. The only reason we went opening night was because Ashton made our meals for free."

"Well if it's expensive we don't have to go there." Annie said lightly. I shake my head.

"No, it's worth it. The foods good and you'll really like the place. It's really beautiful inside." I glance over at her. Shes chewing on the inside of her cheek and wringing her hands a little, messing with the buckle on her purse. I reach over and take her hand, squeezing it, "Hey, it's fine. No big deal."

"Okay." She murmurs, relaxing into her seat a little more. "The food better be fucking good though." I laugh.

"Just wait till you meet Ashton. He'll literally make you eat your words."

* * *

"Holy shit." Annie murmured as we stepped inside the building. "It looks like a palace in here." And she was right, it did. There were marble floors for the entrance, royal red carpeting for walkways and ornate wood tables and chairs with plush cushions. "He should've called it _The Castle_."

"Yeah but look up." I murmured, taking her hand as the hostess showed us to our table. _The Lantern_ lived up to its name with dozens of large and intricate lanterns hanging from the ceiling to light the whole giant room. Annie stared up in awe as we came to a stop at our table. I pulled out her chair for her and Annie blushed as I pushed her in before sitting down myself.

"Can I get you two something to drink? Wine perhaps?" I glanced to Annie.

"Uh no thanks, just water please." I nodded to the waitress who smiled.

"Two waters, coming right up and I'll tell Mr. Irwin you're here Mr. Hemmings."

"Actually, hold off on that. I know your boss and he's going to embarrass the shit out of me and I'd rather do that on my own for a while if you don't mind." The hostess and Annie laughed.

"Of course, I'll be right back with those waters then." The waitress walked off as Annie and I picked up the menus.

"Wait, the numbers confuse me." Annie said softly. "2.5? The steak cant be 2.50 right?"

"Man, I wish. The numbers are actually missing zeros. So put a zero after 2 and another zero after 5. So it's actually 20.50." He jaw dropped a little.

"Holy shit."

"Yeah, I know and the steak is the least expensive thing on the menu." Annie flips the entire paper over and refuses to look at it.

"Luke, this is too much."

"No it's not. I wanted to take you somewhere nice Annie."

"Yeah well this is like _rich people_ nice. Rich people don't have to look at price tags they just pick whatever the hell they want and _fucking_ eat it. We literally could have gone out for Chinese food at the mall and I would have been cool with that." I laughed.

"The Chinese food there is really good."

"Exactly!" The hostess comes back as we're laughing and sets the waters down. But since we haven't really looked at the menu, I ask her to come back in five minutes, "Luke, really. I think we should just drink these waters and leave." I shake my head.

"Annie, really. I don't care. Get anything you fucking want. Even if it's the 40 dollar lobster." She gasps slightly.

"Forty dollars? It better be inlaid with fucking gold." I snickered.

"It's garnished with gold." She curses under her breath but eventually I convince her to buy something. She ends up ordering the steak while I go for the lobster. "I promise the lobster is worth it Annie. You can try some when it gets here. I had it the first time Calum, Michael and I came here." She exhales slowly and shakes her head.

"I just don't know why places like this have to try so hard to be fancy. Just give me lobster for 20 dollars. I don't need gold and truffles and shit on it."

"I take offense to that. There is no shit on my lobster." Annie jumps a little in her seat, startled as Ashton comes up behind her. He's wearing his usual black attire and a large grin on his face as he sticks his hand out to Annie. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ashton. I own the place."

"I Uhh.. sorry Ashton. I was kidding about the lobster thing." Annie stammers out, shaking his hand.

"Ah, don't sweat it. Luke and Michael used to make fun of my cooking all the time but those bastards always ate it." He turns to me holding out his fist. I hit my own against it. "How are you doing Luke? Haven't seen you in a while."

"Being a teacher fucking sucks." Annie laughs a little while Ashton shrugs.

"I fucking told you man but you never listen to me."

"Live and learn." I say with a shrug.

"So you're Annie. Luke talks about you a lot." I blush a little as Annie looks at me. "I can see why, you're gorgeous." I hit Ashton's arm and he laughs as Annie flushes pink. "What it's true? Besides, you know I'm happily married Luke, chill out." I shake my head at him as Annie thanks him for the compliment.

"How'd he finally manage to ask you out?" It occurs to me that Ashton doesn't know the nature of our relationship and I think Annie senses this a little.

"He begged." Ashton busts up laughing, holding his side as I give Annie a pretend, wounded look.

"Damn, I see why you're friends with Calum. Well, I'll get out of your hair, please enjoy the meal and hey you two don't have to pay tonight." I stare at him confused.

"Ash, you don't have to do that." He shrugged.

"I don't _have_ to but you are one of my best friends unfortunately and I'm not really doing it for you, I'm doing it because of her _begging_ comment."

"Oh you don't have to do that Ashton, let Luke pay and waste all his money on me, please." Ashton laughed again and put his hand on Annie's shoulder.

"You're right but I'm a nice guy, please enjoy your meal but next time you two fuckin step through my doors, you're paying." Annie smiles widely as Ashton begins to walk away.

"He seems nice."

"He's a real dick is what he is. I promise that I didn't know he was going to do that. I was totally willing to pay sixty dollars just for some damn lobster and steak. The waitress comes back then, but not with our entrees, she's holding champagne glasses in her hands while another waitress pushes along a little cart with the bottle of chilled champagne.

"Don't say you didn't order it. Mr. Irwin insists." Rosalie says, pouring the bubbly liquid into the crystal glasses. Annie smiles a little.

"Well, we can't just say no can we." Annie says, glancing towards me as she picks up her glass. I pick up my own as the waitresses leave. "To not having to pay a single cent tonight." She says, raising her glass. I hit my own against hers with a smile.

"And to some damn good food." She laughs. Three months ago, I would hav never imagined being able to make her smile and her she was, sitting across from me and laughing. It felt like a dream come true.


	23. Annie: Hands to Myself

I pulled him into the apartment quickly and slammed the door shut like we might be doing something illegal. Luke chuckled, running a hand through his hair as he gave me his signature smirk. "Don't want anyone to see me come in darling?" Luke asked with a laugh, looking around. "Is Jules here?" I shook my head and silently cursed at her for leaving the living room a mess. She did that on purpose.

"And it's not that I don't want you here. I just don't want to change my mind." Luke swallowed hard as I started to obsessively straighten out the room.

"You can change your mind you know." He offers.

"I know but I don't want to. If I think about it too much, I will change my mind and I don't want to." I was so nervous right now. My hands needed to do something, anything and right now, cleaning the entire apartment seemed like a good way to calm down. "Well, do you still want to watch a movie?" Luke asked, surprising me.

"I thought we were skipping it." I said slowly. Luke tugged at his tie, loosening it around his neck.

"You don't have DVD's?" He asked as I straightened out Jules pile of shoes by the door.

"No, I do. But.. not many." We just stood there staring at each other. "Don't you just want to go back to my room?" I asked. Luke licked his lips slowly, thinking.

"I mean we can but you're clearly nervous."

"I'm not nervous, this apartment is a mess." I lied, setting down the magazines on the coffee table that Jules had left out. "I thought you wanted to fuck me."

"Annie." He said with a sigh, his cheeks flushing pink. Was he embarrassed? I walked over to him slowly and Luke moved in closer when I put my hand on his chest, the other on the back of his neck. I kissed him hard. Maybe _he_ was nervous and just needed a little push. His hands were barely touching my waist though. Usually he would grab at the fabric like he wanted to rip it from my body but not tonight. "That's not all I'm about darling." He murmured against my lips before pulling back fully to look at me properly.

"Luke, It's all you've talked about for almost three months now. All that stuff you said you want to do to me, was that just talk?" Maybe he didn't think I was worth it. Maybe I made him wait too long. Maybe he thought I wouldn't be good in bed.

"It's not that it's just.." He paused.

"What is it Luke?" He inhaled slowly and stepped back so that the only part of us that was still touching was our hands. He was holding mine again, squeezing it firmly. I hadn't held hands with a guy so much in one day, not even with my ex-fiancé Jared. He didn't even _like_ holding hands. I never even thought Luke was a hand holder but he had proved me wrong this past week.

"I actually.. Annie, I really like you." It's like my world came crumbling down around me. It was like Jules said, Luke really _did_ like me. But that didn't make sense. None of this made sense. He had to be fucking with me.

"Bullshit." I said, surprising myself. Luke sighed, his shoulders falling. "No, bullshit. All I am to you is a warm body, a friend with benefits. A fuck buddy."

"Technically no, since we we've never had sex but, Annie listen to me." He grabbed my other hand earnestly. "Admittedly, I have wanted to have sex with you for the past two years and believe me, I can't believe we're even talking right now because I would rather have you underneath me.." I blushed red and he smiled a little. "But I do like you. Tonight was amazing, the most fun I've had on a.. I guess you could call it date?" I shrugged and he seemed relieved by that. "In the _longest_ time. I've always thought you were beautiful Annie and you're completely hilarious.." He paused, waiting for me to speak.

"Go on, this is some of the nicest shit you've ever said to me."

"I'm sorry about that." Luke said sincerely.

"Oh my god.. I've died. You're not Luke Hemmings are you. This is a dream." When he laughed, he pulled me back into him and kissed me sweetly.

"I'm right here Annie and I _need_ to hear you say you feel the same way about me as I do about you." Did I like Luke? Hell yeah. But I never imagined a scenario where he liked me back. In my head, this relationship never worked out the way I wanted it to. Jules said I needed to have more faith in my charm, looks and personality but I always thought Luke's standards were higher than me. Looking into Luke's eyes now, I could see that he was a little panic stricken that I hadn't responded right away.

"Maybe." I replied coyly, smirking up at him. Luke laughed.

"Good enough for me." As soon as he finished saying that, his lips were against mine again in a feverish passion. "I'll turn that maybe into a yes right now." His voice sounded deeper when he said that. It was kind of hot. The next moment, Luke had picked me up and I yelped, startled. He laughed at my distress as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel his hard on pressing up against me.

"My room is the first on the right." I said, unsure if he heard me correctly since he was kissing me so much.

"Purple bedsheets?" Luke asked.

"Shut up." I grumbled.

"No, it's cute." Luke kissed my check and set me down lightly before shutting the door with his foot and slipping off his jacket. I quickly removed my necklace and bracelets, setting them on my dresser before taking off my heels. I stood up as he began to remove his shirt and I stilled his hands. This was the first time I was going to fucking see his muscles so of course I wanted to take his shirt off for him.

"You know," I said as I began to undo the rest go the buttons on his shirt. "The girls at the school all think this is the shirt you look the most fuckable in."

"I know." I scoffed at his arrogance, pushing the fabric from his shoulders and running my hands down the muscles of his arms. Holy shit. He's fuckign hot. Luke wrapped me up in his arms again with a smile. "I'm perfectly aware of how fuckable I look."

"Shut up." I said, rolling my eyes and pulling on his tie as I backed us up to my bed. Luke said something as he kissed me again but I missed it because I was focusing too hard in removing his pants. I tugged at his belt, making sure to "accidentally" rub his dick through the fabric as I pulled his belt out from the loops. He let out a low groan when I touched him again

"Stop it Annie," He muttered, pulling at the fabric of my dress. "And you're wearing too much clothing right now." I almost laughed because, he had _no_ fucking idea.

"It's a zipper." I said, turning around for him and lifting up my hair. Luke put one hand on my shoulder and the other on the zipper, pulling it down slowly.

"You're not wearing a bra." He murmured. His knuckles running down the middle of my back. The dress had thin straps. I didn't see the need to wear one and, besides that, I had specifically _not_ worn one for Luke.

"Keep going." The zipper would stop just above my butt and when I slipped it off.. His breathing hitched.

"You were only wearing the dress all night?" He whispered, touching the bare skin of my hips. I nodded my head slowly.

"And heels." I said, turning to face him fully. "I thought you might try and touch me." I shrugged, putting my arms around his neck as his ran down the sides of my waist and to my bare ass. "You didn't." Luke cursed himself out slowly before letting go of me and unbuttoning his pants, dropping everything unceremoniously on the ground.

While I had told Luke the truth, I wasn't very sexually experienced, I had heard him whisper enough dirty things in my ear to know what he liked and what he wanted me to do. So I wasted no time in acting out his fantasy of me. I closed the distance between us, wrapping my hand around his shaft before I kissed him. "Your hands are cold." He said with a small shiver as I ran my thumb down his length. I continued to kiss him, pumping my hand up and down a few beats. "Fuck." He groaned before I let go of him.

Grabbing a condom from my dresser I handed it off to him and he tore open the package with his teeth. "I'm on the pill but.." His hands stilled. "Just in case." He nodded, rolling the rubber up. I bit down hard on my lip. I've only see three guys naked in my entire life, Luke being the third but his dick, by far, was the biggest I had encountered. "How big are you?"

"Never measured." I scoffed. "What? Is that a thing guys do because I missed the memo." Pulling him into me with his tie, I kissed him.

"Shut up and fuck me Luke." I said, sitting on the bed and pulling him down on top of me.

"Yes, ma'am." He murmured as I spread my legs. I watched as he gripped his dick in his right hand and lined it up with me before pushing in. Gasping a little, I knew he had to be at least eight inches. Jared was a measly six, this felt way different. "Shit, are you good."

"Yes." I thought I said it plainly but it was more of a moan. Luke grinned.

"Okay, darling." Luke moved slowly at first and I squirmed every time he pulled back. When he did, it always felt like he was going to pull all the way out but then he would move back in again and I'd get this amazing tingly feeling deep inside me.

"Luke.." I groaned.

"Look at me darling." I opened my eyes and felt embarrassed that he was staring right at me. "Tell me what you want." He was still moving in and out slowly. The eye contact made it worse. His eyes were hypnotizing. I finally let out a chocked,

"I told you I liked it rough." I didn't, not really, or at least I wasn't sure. It was just something that had come out once when he asked me. I thought it was the answer he wanted but I'd never actually been fucked really hard. My boyfriends were really gentle. But I wanted Luke to devastate me. He grinned kissing my cheek.

"Okay." He slowly picked up his pace. The gradual build was agonizing. I could feel his hand pressing my leg back. The sensation he was giving me made me want to curl in and explode and then he picked up his speed.

"Luke.." I panted out, my hand grabbing at his shoulder, nails racking down his back. He let out a low hiss. The bed was beginning to shake with Luke's thrusting, hitting the back of the wall. "Luke.. Fuck."

His head had dropped against my neck and he was biting at my collarbone. I could hear his heavy breathing and feel the sweat dripping from his forehead. "God you feel amazing." Luke groaned. "Why didn't we fuck sooner..." He let out a loud throaty groan before throwing my leg, the one he had been trying to hold down, over his shoulder. With this new angle, he was hitting my sweet spot. I gasped loudly. "Right there?" I couldn't even reply coherently. "Right there." He confirmed for himself.

"Sh-shit.." I breathed out. Every time he pulled out and went back in, he hit the same spot over and over and over and I was about ready to explode.

"Come on darling." Luke said. I could feel his arms shaking. He was already there, now he was just waiting for me. "You're so close I can feel you..." Moaning, I felt his fingers on my clit, rubbing at the bud. "Scream my name for me." And I obeyed.

"Luke!" I cried out as I found my release. Luke shivered and I felt his dick twitch inside me before shooting off. I swore I could see stars. He continued his movements, riding out our orgasms until finally he pulled out and moved off of me, collapsing on the bed next to me. We were both breathing heavily. It felt like I had just run a race.

"Do you.."

"Trash can is right next to you." I replied breathily. He removed the condom, sticky from the both of us before looking over at me.

"Still a maybe?" I laughed and sat up, before swinging my leg over him and sitting on his lap. His dick was still hard.

"I don't know. I need a thirty day trial." Luke grinned, sitting up.

"Okay, just say the word and I'll fuck you whenever and wherever you want."

"Can we go again right now?" I asked. Luke kissed me softly.

"Give me a couple minutes." I kissed him back slowly, feeling his left hand graze my boob as it moved down to my hip. I got back off of him and laid down, shoulder to shoulder. "You know, I was right."

"About what?" I asked, looking over at him.

"You look fucking gorgeous when you orgasm." I laughed, hitting his chest. Luke chuckled next to me, brushing a strand of my hair back. "So a thirty day trial then? Are there restrictions?"

"I'm not letting you fuck me at school Luke." He rolled his eyes.

"I know, we've established that but.. it's going to be harder for me to control that urge now that I know how you fucking look naked." I sighed and shook my head. "Come on, haven't you ever thought about fucking in a public place? Or at work or something?"

"No, not really. I'm not like you." I teased, elbowing him.

"Well it's fun, I swear. The adrenaline rush is amazing." He seemed to think for a little bit. "Can we fuck in my car.. I've always wanted to do that."

"You've never had sex in a car before?" I asked him, surprised. "Even I've done that."

"So you have fucked in a public area!" Luke exclaims. I laughed.

"No, not really. We were in my boyfriends garage." Luke huffed and so I kissed his cheek. "It's not that fun Luke. It gets hot really fast, it gets a little uncomfortable and I don't want to mess up your car after you've just cleaned it."

"I'd be happy to mess it up if it meant that I made you cum in the backseat." I put my hands over my face, blushing hard. He pulled my hands down. "We can't always kick out Jules you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know." I paused. "We'll just have to be really quiet instead." I said with a grin. Luke laughed and kissed me.

"Ready to go again?" He asked. I nodded.

"Can you tie me up this time." His eyes widened. "I've never done that before and I'm curious. It's why I made you leave your tie on." Luke grinned and slowly undid the fabric around his neck. 

"You're so fucking gorgeous." I laughed, holding out my wrists. "You have a bed post and everything." He said, expertly tying my hands up before pulling my arms back to the bars of my my bed post. "I never thought you'd be kinky."

"Neither did I."


	24. Luke: A Change of Heart

"God you must think I'm a fucking idiot." I paused outside of Annie's door, hearing her exasperated voice. The door was ajar slightly, kept open by a door stopper. Who was in the room with her? I heard a very familiar laugh and slowly peeked into the room through the small window on the door. Annie was leaning up against her desk, her arms behind her gripping the wood tightly and just in front of her about two feet away was Calum. My jaw clenched.

"I don't think you're an idiot Annie. Why would I?"

"Because you and I are fucking perfect for one another but I fucked your best friend." Calum laughed and my cheeks immediately turned red. How the _fuck_ could she make me blush like that? I had told Calum we fucked too so why was hearing her say it making me embarrassed.

"We're _perfect_ as friends Annie. That's what we learned after our brief time together." Annie sighs and crosses her arms.

"Yeah and if I never asked you out, I wouldn't be with Luke right now, if you can even call it that. I don't know what we are.." She shakes her head at herself. "I just can't believe it. I _hated_ him Calum, you knew that much. He's an asshole. A cocky asshole and.." she stopped and pursed her lips.

"Like I've been telling you for two years, Luke only looks like an asshole on the surface. He's a pretty good guy once you get to know him." He'd hate himself if he knew I was listening right now. He'd never admit something like that to my face. "Besides, his demeanor around you is completely different now. You noticed right?" Annie shrugs and Calum laughs a little.

"I guess. I mean, you told me on our first date that his car is an absolute pigsty right?"

"Jesus that's right, he drove you guys to dinner. How was it?" Annie nods slowly, looking at the ground, her signature thinking face on.

"It.. It wasn't messy. There wasn't any trash. It smelled good. The passenger side buckle wasn't broken. Did he really clean for me?" Calum stared at her perplexed and I couldn't help but become more embarrassed. He told her my car was a wreck? Now she was going to know I purposefully did all that for her.

"What? It's been broken for over a year now! You're telling me that asshole fixed that buckle for you and not _me_?" Annie started to laugh and I felt uncomfortable hearing them talk about me. "God I hate him so much."

"Did he really do that for me?" Annie asked again. Calum paused and I took that as my sign to walk in. I backpedaled several steps, knocked on Annie's classroom door, the flowers behind my back and entered without her saying I could come in. Calum and Annie both looked up but didn't seem embarrassed to see me, even though they were just talking about me.

"Oh, hey." I said, nodding to Calum as if I hadn't known he was in here.

"Hey." He glances at Annie. "We can talk about the next years reading materials tomorrow. I'm tired as shit and have papers to grade." Annie nods as he gathers his bag. "See you later." He say, heading for the door, he touches my shoulder lightly as he walks past me and then he's gone. Annie smiles at me and motions for me to come in. I pull the flowers out from behind my back and her smile falls as she stares at the flowers in wonder.

"Do you like them?" I ask, hesitating a little as I walk towards her.

"You... You got me flowers?" She murmurs, holding out her hand. I give them to her and she breaths in their scent and smiles. "Who the hell are you?" I watch her set the flowers down before grabbing me by my tie and pulling me towards her. "Are you really Luke Hemmings?"

"Last I checked." I reply, trying really hard not to blush. Annie smirks.

"I still think you're fake." She kisses me then and I smile as I wrap my arms around her. "You're too nice to be the Luke I know." I chuckle.

"And you've suddenly become a lot bolder than the Annie I was used to." She blushes slightly. "I still don't forgive you for kicking me out so early in the morning by the way." Annie sighs and rolls her eyes. After our date Friday night, we had sex three times before she eventually passed out in my arms. I didn't want to move and I didn't want to just leave her while she was sleeping so I feel asleep next to her, my arm around her middle but when she woke up around four in the morning and found me still there, she freaked and made me leave.

_"Annie, you need to calm down." I whispered to her as she changed into pajamas and I put my clothes back on from last night. She shoved my shoulder._

_"Shush up and leave." She said, pushing me towards the_ _bedroom_ _door as I unknotted my tie from her bed frame._

_"I'll call you." I said as she continued to push me_ _down the hallway of their_ _apartment._

_"Leave." She whisper shouted at me again, wrenching open the_ _front_ _door._

_"I'll call you at ten okay?"_

_"Leave." Annie continued to say, trying to shove me out the door but now I was immovable._

_"I need to hear a yes Annie." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest._

_"Fine, call me at ten. Now leave before Jules wakes up and realizes you're still here." I bent down and kissed her before leaving her apartment, a smile wide on my face._

Annie is shaking her head at me right now. She had explained she had kind of expected me to disappear so I wouldn't be there when Jules got back but I argued that she had fallen asleep and it was rude to leave a girl you've just fucked alone in her bed. "When do you want to go out again?" I ask as I let go of her and she begins to grab up the flowers and her purse. She gives me a funny look.

"Luke, we haven't even started this date yet and you're asking when we can have another one."

"I'm trying to make the most of my thirty days Annie." I explained. She rolled her eyes.

"I want to go out with you as many times as possible to show you I'm worth your time." Annie glanced up at me curiously.

"You don't think you're worth _my_ time?" She asked for clarification. I shrugged. "How?"

"Don't you think you deserve someone better than me?" Annie thought about it for a second.

"Maybe, but I'm sort of leaning your way after what happened Friday night." I smirked.

"Does that mean we get to fuck in your car?" Annie rolled her eyes.

"You're not quite there yet."

* * *

I didn't have a problem with Annie driving us to her favorite Thai place. It meant that I got to stare at her and distract her and be a general nuisance as she tried to drive. She didn't really appreciate it for the most part though. "Luke! Stop it you touchy asshole." Annie said as I continued to move my hand from her thigh to her arm to her hair. She laughed again as I twirled a strand of her hair around my finger. "Quit it. You're distracting me. Do you want us to crash and die?" She demanded with a smile.

"Not really but you're really cute and I can't help myself." Annie blushed a little as I resigned to stop messing with her.

"Well keep your hands to yourself Hemmings." She warned.

"Hey, we should that sometime." I said, an idea forming in my mind.

"Do what Luke?"

"The school girl/teacher role play you love so much." Annie scoffed as I winked at her.

"That's you, asshole." I shrugged.

"I think it's both of us." Annie said nothing, just shook her head. "What, come on. I'm sure you still have your high school skirt somewhere. You can dress up the way Britney Spears did in that music video."

"What makes you think I went to a catholic high school?" I shrugged and she sighed. "Well you're not wrong. I do have it but it's going to be really weird for me to go back home and rummage through those old boxes in the garage." I chuckled.

"Would you tell your parents about me?" Annie thought about it for a moment.

"Probably. I haven't seen them in a while. I should pay them a visit. My mom calls all the time because she likes hovering but.." Annie shrugged. "I haven't been home in months."

"Understandable, you have work to focus on." We slowly pulled into a parking lot. The restaurant had a large paneled glass wall so you could see inside. It looked kind of packed.

"Don't worry. I may not know the servers but I do know the kitchen staff. They reserved us a table." Annie said, putting the car in park. I smiled. "Hope you're hungry, they have amazing cream cheese wantons." She gushed as we began to get out of her car. She took my hand as she locked her car behind us. This warm feeling spread from my hands to my stomach at the fact that she had grabbed my hand like that.

"I'll pay." I told her.

"You most certainly will Mr. " _I'm going to take you to a fancy restraint and not pay because my friend is the owner_." Because I'm certainly not going to do it." I laughed as I opened the door for us. "I'm kidding Luke. You don't have to. We can split the bill it's not that big of a deal." Before I could object, a loud booming voice called her name.

"Annie Carter! Back so soon!" A man with slick, black hair tied in a ponytail and a large stomach appeared at the front of the restaurant. "And not with Jules? Where's my favorite girl?" He asked, looking around me like she might be hiding.

"Andre, please don't be rude. This is Luke, he's my date." Andre holds out his hand and I shake it. He nearly crushes my hands his grip.

"Nice to meet you Luke. But it won't be so nice later if I find out you've upset her. Alright?"

"Yes, sir." I said with a slightly nervous smile. Annie laughed and hit Andre's shoulder.

"Quit it, please take us to our table." Andre nods and grabs two menus, motioning for us to follow him.

"Annie and Jules are here nearly every week. If they don't sit in and eat, they order food to go and come pick it up. They've been coming here since they were high schoolers." Andre explains as we begin to sit down. "They're our most loyal customers." Annie smiles.

"Jules and I will be coming here until we die Andre. As long as the food is good." He nods, smiling broadly.

"I'll get you two some waters while you look over the menu." He beings to walk away as I look over the menu. Annie just twirls the silverware on the table though.

"Let me guess, you've memorized the menu?" Annie smiles.

"You know it." I laugh.

"You're adorable. Tell me what's good here?" I say, putting the menu down. Annie blushes slightly and begins to explain the ins and out of this Thai place. It's cute to hear her talk about it and by the time Andre gets back, I can't stop smiling at every word that comes out of her mouth.


	25. Annie: Bedrooms

_Your 30 day free trial is now over and your card will be charged unless you decline autopay. Accept charges?_   
_Accept Decline_   
  


"You can't be bad at it Annie!" Luke said a bit loudly, laughing. I shushed him, hitting his arm as he laughed in his seat.

"Yes I can you asshole. I don't know how to be sexy." I whispered back to him, crossing my arms and standing up to glare down at him. Luke smiled, amused as he stood up too.

"You don't have to know how to be sexy Annie, I already think you're fucking gorgeous." He murmured, kissing my cheek. "And I know for a fact that you're going to look sexy bouncing on my dick." Luke whispered in my ear before pulling back to smirk at me. I hit him in the chest as I blushed red.

"You need to stop saying that shit here." I murmured, stepping away from him.

"You love it when I talk dirty to you." Luke replied as I grabbed up my purse from the floor where it sat by his desk. He was right of course. I did. Luke and I were now almost in year 3 of knowing each other, had been "together" for almost four months and we were on day twenty-seven of my supposed "thirty day free trial". I had been kind of joking when I told him that that night in my apartment but we kept referencing back to it, almost like we were both counting down the days till the trials completion. What was going to happen after the thirty days were up? Were we going to address what we were? In my mind, we were already together but maybe Luke didn't see it that way.

"I'll text you when I get home okay." I told Luke, shouldering my bag.

"How about you call me instead and I can jack off to the sound of your voice." I made a face at him, shuddering a little as I remembered how he had admitted to touching himself that night he had called me so many months ago.

"No, you're gross and I hate you for telling me about that night still." Luke laughed.

"What? It's not like I came in my hand while we were on the phone." I bit my tongue, Imagining Luke sitting on his bed thinking of me. It kind of turned me on and Luke seemed to sense this as he came closer to me and grabbed my ass roughly. "Darling, you really gotta let me fuck you in my classroom at some point." I shook my head at him, removing myself from the stupor I put myself in before I pushed his arms away.

"Not even in your dreams Luke." He kissed me sweetly, cupping my face in his hands.

"Good thing you can't control my dreams." He said as I headed for the classroom door. "I'll talk to you tonight beautiful." I glanced back at him with a smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow Luke."

"See you tomorrow baby girl."

* * *

I bit my lip nervously as I removed my jacket from my shoulders. Somehow, the neatness of Calum and Luke's apartment surprised me. I knew Calum was a pretty neat and orderly guy but I would have thought that Luke's messy nature would clash with his, like Jules and I's did sometimes. "Calum made me clean, it doesn't always look like this." Luke offered, Seeing the look on my face. I breathed in deeply.

"Are you sure this is fine?" I demanded.

"Yeah, Annie, it's fine. Calum's out with Michael, I told you this." I made a face, shifting my weight nervously from one foot to the other.

"I know but.. Now he knows we're going to fuck." I complained. Luke sighed and kissed my cheek lightly before taking my jacket and draping it over the back of the couch.

"Annie, he would have thought that even if we didn't have sex in our apartment." I huffed as he leaned in to kiss me, tugging at the hem of my shirt.

"How much convincing would I have to do to get you to let me fuck you on the sofa?" I gasped and hit his shoulder, breaking the kiss.

"None because it _won't_ happen Luke. So don't try." He laughed and started to pull me dow the hallway to his room.

"It was worth a shot." I shook my head at him. It really wasn't but whatever. Luke opened the door to his room and I wasn't use what I was expecting but it was a lot plainer than I imagined. A calendar by the door, a framed poster for an action movie on one wall, a dresser up against another. His bed was actually the biggest thing in the room.

"Is this a queen size?" I asked, gesturing to the mattress as he peeled off his shirt. Luke nodded as I ran one hand down his chest to his neatly defined abs.

"Yeah and believe it or not, you're going to be the first girl I fuck on it." My eyes widened in surprise. "I usually go to the girls place." He explains. I shrug and allow him to pull my shirt off. My hair falls down messily and I sweep it over my shoulders to lay against my back. Luke grabbed my sides, his fingers pressing into my skin as I kissed him.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" I murmured. "My boyfriends were very vanilla so I've never done this before." I reminded him yet again. Luke laughed.

"Believe me Annie, my dick won't know the _fucking_ difference." I laughed.

"That was sort of a pun." Luke rolled his eyes at me as I kissed him again.

"You're so lame." He murmurs.

"Shut up and take your clothes off." I replied. Up until this point in the relationship, I had never topped when Luke and I had sex. I had done several things I didn't know how to do before and several things I'd never even tried but somehow I was more nervous about this _one_ sexual act than all the rest. I pushed him down on his bed as Luke reached into his nightstand to pull something out. I didn't realize what it was at first but when I did, I moved to stop him. "You don't have to use that." I said, stilling his hands as he prepared to rip open the condom package. "I'm on the pill remember." I had been too nervous up until now to not use a condom, since birth control isn't a 100% effective but lately I had been thinking about that dream I had where he fucked me in the classroom and I really just wanted to feel him cum inside of me. Luke gave me a quizzical look before smirking a little.

"Aren't you worried that I have STD's? Seeing as I have slept with _a lot_ of women before." I narrowed my eyes at him and he laughed. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding. I got tested before that night of our date remember? I told you. I'm clean."

"That's not why I was making that face at you." I replied, pretending to try to get out of bed. Luke wrapped one arm around my waist and kissed my shoulder.

"Okay, okay. You know I haven't slept with _that_ many people. You know my number." I shook my head at him, glancing over my shoulder. "Only seven darling, and you're lucky number seven." He gave me that boyish smile I love so much before I eventually turned around and kissed him sweetly. "Now come take a ride on my dick." He murmured, sending a shiver down my spine.

"If I'm too heavy.." I began to say but Luke shook his head as his back hit the bedspread.

"You won't be and I won't be focused on that anyways." He said with a crooked grin. I rolled my eyes. As I shifted back a little and stroked his length. Luke inhaled sharply as he watched me. I moved back farther on my knees and before he could stop me, I leaned down and wrapped my mouth around the tip of his dick. "Annie." Luke said, grabbing fistfuls of my hair but I wasn't sure if that was to get me to stop or a means of telling me to keep going. I moved my lips down to take more of him in as I began to suck. I was still a little iffy on how this was done, but Luke seemed to like it every time I did. "Annie, no." Luke said roughly. "Do you want me to cum in your mouth?" I sat up, licking my lips slightly as I watched Luke breath in and out heavily.

"Yes." I gripped his shaft and moved up the bed again as he laughed, shaking his head.

"You drive me insane." He said with a smile. I bit my lip, smiling back a little before I began to tease the tip of his dick against my pussy. I shuddered lightly before giving up on foreplay and getting right to the part where we fucked. "Ah shit, Annie." Luke groaned as I sank down onto his length. His hands gripped my hips tightly as I grind down on him. "Are you sure you've never done this before?" He asked as I slowly moved up and down.

"Never." I breathed out, feeling a tingling sensation in my abdomen.

"God I'm so glad I didn't put on a condom." He said as I slowly began to pick up the pace, loving the feeling this angle was giving me. "You don't know how long I've imagined fucking you raw darling." I bit my lip, blushing slightly as he said this.

"I had a dream about something like this." I confessed.

"What?" Luke breathed out but I didn't open my eyes to look at him as I bounced up and down on his lap, throwing my hair over one shoulder.

"We were in my classroom, you were fucking me up against that announcement board you hate." Luke cursed under his breath. "I woke up to find that my panties were wet. That was probably why I agreed so quickly to you fingering me that one day, I had that dream just a couple.." I gasped a little. "Shit!" I exclaimed, finally finding my sweet spot. "Luke." I groaned. My thighs were burning a little from the movement but I didn't care.

"God Annie." He moaned. "You're so fucking beautiful. I told you this was a good idea." I locked eyes with him as he said this and tried not to blush. "And we should really play out that dream you just told me." Luke's shoulders were tense and I dug my nails into the skin of his arm as I felt my orgasm begin to bubble over. My legs were about to give out though. This was harder than I thought. Luke started to thrust upwards though and I completely lost it.

"Fuck! Luke!" I cried out, cumming hard on his dick. Luke groaned loudly, and I felt him release inside of me but I didn't want to come down from this high. "Fuck! Don't stop." I begged. If we kept this up I would cum again and I _really, really_ wanted to do that.

"Anything for you darling." Luke replied before flipping us over. I whined slightly as he pulled out and pulled me to the edge of his bed but I shut up the moment he put his mouth to my clit. Crying out, I grabbed his hair and tried not to press him against my wet pussy. As he sucked on my clit, I felt him push two fingers up inside my pussy and I gasped.

"Luke!" I cried out. He's eaten me out plenty of times since now but somehow, he always made it feel like the first time. His fingers moved quickly inside of me and my orgasm quickly built back up. For one particularly loud scream, I let go of his hair only long enough to slam my hands over my mouth.

"Please scream darling, wake the neighbors if you have to." Luke said, sitting up slightly as he licked his lips and pressed his palm flat on my abdomen, still pushing his fingers in and out of my pussy. "Let everyone know whose fucked you right, okay?" The pressure from his hand on my abdomen and the pressure I felt in my pussy combined and I finally came on his hand, screaming his name up to his apartment ceiling. When Luke finished licking me clean he got back up onto his bed and kissed my cheek.

"Good girl." He murmured.

* * *

I was half asleep in Luke's arms. It was nearly one in the morning and against my better judgement, I had decided to sleep in his fucking bed instead of just going home for the night. My legs felt a little wobbly so I didn't want to move just yet and even if I did make the effort to leave, I was worried I would run into Calum on my way out. That would be embarrassing. "Annie." Luke said softly. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I woke up quickly and turned over in his arms to look at him properly. His blue eyes were pleading with me silently and his lips were pursed like he was afraid of my answer. Why did he wait so long to ask me this? I was tired.

"Really?" I whispered back. Luke nodded, reaching out and touching my face lightly.

"The thirty days are up. I know we never mentioned what would happen after the 30 days but I was kind of too scared too." He paused. "Is it still a maybe? Or do you actually like me?" I sighed and took his hand from my face and leaned in to kiss him lightly as I squeezed his hand.

"Luke, it was _never_ a _Maybe_. I was kidding. I do like you and.. I will be your girlfriend." Luke smiled before pulling me into his arms and kissing the top of my head. I laid down on his chest with a sigh, hearing his heartbeat in my ear. I was beginning to fall asleep again when I heard him speak again. He may have actually thought I was asleep because he sort of whispered it.

"You may not want to hear this Annie, but I think I love you." I was tired and all I really wanted was to go to sleep but I had to answer him.

"I love you too Luke." I murmured. Luke stiffened a little but I snuggled deeper into his covers and wrapped my arm tighter around him. Hesitantly, Luke kissed my forehead and relaxed into bed. We had been together for four months technically and I was more sure of myself in this sleepy state for some reason. I did love Luke. I think I fell in love with him the moment we kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> god I hope there's not that many typos in here


End file.
